ROMITRI, Historias Cortas de Colección
by EscritorasVA
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots sobre Rose y Dimitri, escritos por diversas autoras en español.
1. Índice

Un grupo de escritoras de VA en español nos unimos para crear esta colección de historias cortas sobre Rose y Dimitri.

Durante el mes de abril estaremos publicando una historia por autor. A continuación encontrarán el nombre de la historia, el autor y el resumen.

Esperamos que disfruten de cada uno de ellas, escritas con cariño para todos ustedes.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Índice**

* * *

 **1\. Sueños:** Aun cuando el tiempo pase, Dimitri jamás podrá olvidar sus días oscuros, aunque ahora no sólo sean más que densas pesadillas. Sólo la simple calidez del cuerpo de Roza le recordaba que estaba vivo, que había dejado todo eso atrás. _Autor_ _: Euda_

 **2\. La Jugada Perfecta:** Conozco a Dimitri Belikov desde que éramos unos niños, nuestros padres se llevan de maravilla, somos vecinos, asistimos a la misma Academia, compartimos los mismos amigos y un día lo fuimos también. Su amistad representaba mucho más para mí… hasta que comenzó a comportarse como un idiota y terminó con todas mis ilusiones. Y ahora gracias a terceros, tenemos que trabajar en equipo para obtener la victoria. (UA) _Autor:_ _IsyRoseBelikova._

 **3.** **Un Puente a la Eternidad:** En el puente, mientras su vida pendía literalmente de un borde, justo antes de tomar la decisión más importante de su existencia, Rose le dijo a Dimitri que lo amaría por siempre. Ahora, parada en el borde del puente, no tiene más remedio que elegir definitivamente su destino: Aceptar la eternidad a su lado que Dimitri le ofrece, dar un salto al vació y acabar de una vez por todas con cualquier posibilidad de una vida junto a él, o matarlo y asesinar su propia alma en el proceso. Incluso como un Strigoi, Dimitri sigue siendo el corazón que late en su propio interior. Cualquiera de sus opciones la mataran de la misma manera que a él, literal o metafóricamente. Mientras mira hacia abajo, a las olas violentas del río, saltar parece ser la opción más sencilla para huir de tener que elegir. Una infinidad de tiempo junto a la persona que ama es más tentador de lo que piensa, aún cuando el amor de su vida en realidad ha desaparecido para siempre y dejado un cuerpo carente de alma y repleto de maldad. Liberar al verdadero Dimitri de la cárcel siniestra en la que está atrapado fue su misión original, pero mientras siente el frío peso de la estaca de metal, en su interior, en todo lo que puede pensar es en lo aterrador que sería un mundo sin Dimitri. _Autor:Brenda-I_

 **4.** **Juntos Contra Todo:** Después de "El amor se desvanece, el mío lo hizo" Rose pasa por unos días de autocompasión pero cansada de esconderse decide hacer algo con su vida. Las inseguridades y problemas que Dimitri enfrenta serán invisibles a los ojos de todos excepto de Rose, pero él no la quiere cerca ¿Qué hará ella al respecto?. _Autor: asideilogica21_

 **5\. Atada a ti:** Ubicado después del primer libro de VA. Rose Hathaway tiene bien claro cual es su deber y su lugar, su trabajo es proteger y asesinar. El único problema es que no ha podido olvidar y hay ocasiones en las que es más fácil cerrar los ojos y dejar que la mente navegue en el abismo del corazón. Su mayor secreto es desear al único ser con el que vivió un hechizo impuesto por el collar que le regalo el hombre culpable de que la alejaran de la academia, de sus amigos y de su amor. Ese collar que lo cambió todo. _Autor: Jcastillo_

 **6\. Nueva Vida:** Finalmente, después de todo por lo que Rose tuvo que enfrentar, para poder tener una vida libre junto a Dimitri, sus amigos y familia, se encontraba viviendo una vida relativamente tranquila, protegiendo a Lisa y disfrutando del amor de su antiguo mentor. Pero nada puede permanecer tranquilo eternamente, en la vida de Rose Hathaway y ahora ella tendrá que enfrentarse a algo que no involucra strigois, ni asesinatos. Y tomar una decisión puede transformar su vida para siempre. _Autor: CARLET77_

 **7.** **Esperar lo Inesperado:** Una semana después de la muerte de Mason, Rose y los demás (incluida Jill) son enviados a castigo. Pero, al entrar Rose a la sala, se encuentra, no sólo a sus conocidos, sino también a siete adolescentes extraños ¿Quienes son? Y... ¿Por qué no los recuerdan en la versión que conocemos?. _Autor:_ _DaniBelikova16_

 **8\. La Chica de Rojo:** En lo personal Dimitri siempre había pensado que lo tenía todo, una posición estable en su propia compañía, una familia cariñosa y sus amigos de toda la vida. El amor no era algo que estuviese en sus planes, pero lo que no sabia es que una noche su mundo se iba a trastocar por culpa de una pequeña morena. El encuentro de nuestra pareja favorita en "Writed on the skyline" versión DPOV. _Autor Vaana_


	2. Chapter 1: Sueños

**Resumen:** Aun cuando el tiempo pase, Dimitri jamás podrá olvidar sus días oscuros, aunque ahora no sólo sean más que densas pesadillas. Sólo la simple calidez del cuerpo de Roza le recordaba que estaba vivo, que había dejado todo eso atrás.

* * *

 **Sueños**

¿Dónde estaba?

Todo estaba sumido en la callada oscuridad, no había ninguna cosa o persona por ahí, nada tomaba forma en ese espacio vacío. Ciertamente, no era muy de su agrado el no saber cuál era su entorno o ubicación. Se volteó para ver si se podía encontrar algo a sus espaldas, algo más que oscuridad. En efecto, vio una extraña luz roja que se proyectaba formando el contorno de una puerta. Fue a ella no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer, pero a medida que se acercaba, esta le daba una sensación familiar, conocida.

¿Ya había estado ahí antes?

Tomó la puerta y la abrió completamente para entrar. Al instante todo cambió. Se encontraba en un antro que él recordaba muy bien haber frecuentado, pero no terminaba de acordarse cuando fue eso. Todo estaba iluminado por luces rojas, a donde mirara, era de ese color. Un extenso bar se veía al fondo, donde los barmans hacían varios movimientos al mezclar las bebidas para entretener a la gente que estaba alrededor. La música electro-pop estaba a todo volumen y la gente con poca y ajustada ropa se apuraba en la pista de baile que estaba rodeada por mesas donde más gente se sentaba a tomar sus bebidas. A los lados de la tarima en donde se encontraba tocando el DJ, había un par de jaulas que estaban ocupadas por unas bailarinas en diminutas prendas de cuero.

El lugar se veía bastante bien, se veía que era un lugar exclusivo y que no cualquiera podría entrar ahí. Sólo había un problema con el lugar: por más que forzara la vista, no podía distinguirle la cara a nadie. Todos los rostros del lugar e incluso algunas personas por completo le eran borrosas. "No necesito recordar sus rostros".

A pesar de ese inconveniente, pensó que había un buen ambiente de fiesta. Por un momento quiso unirse, aunque sólo fuera a pedir una bebida que no iba a tomar. Pero él no iba a divertirse, recordó, alguien lo esperaba y debía ir a verlo.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse hasta un costado del lugar, en donde se encontraba la zona VIP; si para entrar a la zona común ya debías ser alguien influyente, para la VIP aún más. Y para poder ingresar, debía pasar por una puerta metálica resguardada por un gorila algo intimidante. Aquella masa de músculos lo dejó entrar casi al instante, en el mismo momento en que lo vio. En esa zona del antro, el techo no era tan alto como el de la otra, era más bajo, pero tenía el nivel suficiente para colocar plateados tubos largos en medio de las mesas dispuestas para los clientes, y para ser usados por bailarinas en lencería.

Fue a una mesa que estaba hasta el fondo, donde se suponía que ese sujeto estaría esperándolo, pero se encontró con que estaba vacía. Aquel idiota no había llegado aún. Sintió algo arremolinándose en su interior: furia y cólera, pero se controló. Decidió sentarse en el largo asiento de cuero que rodeaba la mesa y esperó tranquilamente mientras veía bailar a la dulce chica que estaba frente a él. Era una rubia de piel extremadamente blanca que contrastaba con el negro de su ropa de trabajo. Tampoco a ella podía distinguirle la cara, aunque no era como si le interesara ver el de ella en especial, no era su tipo ciertamente, prefería a las de pieles cálidas, pero eso no quitaba que su cuerpo era tentador.

Repentinamente ella le puso más esfuerzo a su baile, tratando de parecer más sensual, más sexy. Percibía que lo estaba mirando con ojos lujuriosos, aunque podría haber sido su imaginación. Pensó que la chica era una ilusa, si es que trataba de seducirle; por más que la mirara bailar, por más sexy que fuera, no le apetecía más que para ser su bocadillo, pero eso no le impidió llamarla para que fuera a él.

 _¿Pero por qué hice eso?_

No estaba seguro de si se podía tocarla, aunque de todos modos no era como si le pudieran hacer algo. Con un sólo chasquido, de habérsele dado la gana, podría destruir todo este lugar y arrancar la garganta de todos los asistentes.

La bailarina bajó de la mesa para sentarse en su regazo con toda la gracia que tenía una ramera. Le hablaba con condescendencia, tratando de parecer alguien interesante, pero rápidamente dejó ver lo que le importaba. Fue acercándose a él poco a poco, hasta pedir permiso sutilmente para mirarlo y pedir permiso, él se lo dio. Ella intentó llevar el control de la situación, tratando de parecer la experta. La muchachita creyó que ella podría con él, seducirlo, domarlo... pero él siempre tendía el control de todo.

 _Pero esto no debe ser así..._

Rápidamente, su saliva hizo efecto en la prostituta, haciendo que ella buscara más en el beso, profundizándolo. El deseo carnal la estaba tomando, deseaba tener más de él hombre extraño de aires amenazantes y dominantes. Él detuvo el beso, _no_ , también extasiado, y empezó a descender por su cuello, _no_ , hasta llegar a su punto favorito para atacar.

Abrió su boca a punto de... ¿Qué demonios iba hacer? Él no iba a hacer eso, ¿o sí? No, él ya no era aquel monstruo, había cambiado, era diferente ¿no era así? Debía hacer algo, debía tenerse, pero no podía

 _¡No! ¡Detente, detente!_ Se decía a sí mismo, pero sin poder sobre su cuerpo. _¡Esto no está bien!_

Entonces, toda la imagen que tenía en esos momentos se distorsionó y la chica y el lugar fueron llevados por el viento como si fueran polvo. Ahora todo estaba envuelto en sombras, de nuevo, pero esta vez había algunas formas que podía ver. Se encontraba en algún sucio callejón de alguna ciudad, teniendo a su lado un hediendo contenedor de basura y no había nadie a su alrededor. Bueno, quizás alguien. Un hombre estaba tirado en el suelo frente a él, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por respirar y cuando parecía que ya se había recuperado, inesperadamente, él le pateó, con fuerza. El tipo soltó un fuerte quejido. Le había roto una costilla. Lo sabía porque pudo escuchar el crujido del firme hueso romperse, había escuchado ese sonido muchas, muchas veces.

De repente, el tipo a sus pies le habló, diciéndole que no era su culpa, lo tomaron desprevenido, que, por favor, no lo matara. Pero él sólo lo miraba. Y el lenguaje corporal de tipo se tornó más aterrado y desesperado, seguía rogándole por su vida, de manera agobiante. Entonces, una voz de lo más fría y atroz le dijo que cerrara la puta boca de una vez, que ya no quería escuchar sus lloriqueos. Se dio cuenta que esa voz venía de él. El tipo golpeado seguía insistiendo, llorando, ignorando lo que le dijo.

 _Irritante_ , escuchó un susurró en su cabeza.

Se inclinó sobre el hombre y tomó su cuello, con su mano, para ponerlo al nivel de sus ojos y apretar con fuera. El sujeto trató de respirar desesperadamente, pero lo único que logró fue hacer más ruidos molestos, por lo que su cuello fue sujetado con más fuerza. Su rostro se puso azul, ya no podía ni suspirar, no le faltaba mucho para que se desmayara, pero su columna cervical fue rota por toda la fuerza usada en él, por lo que murió antes.

Lo dejó caer como basura al suelo una vez que dejó de sacudirse y dejó de escuchar su corazón. Él estaba horrorizado por lo que le había hecho a ese humano, quería vomitar por haber sentido satisfacción cuando vio sus ponerse en blanco, sin embargo no se movía, no se iba. Algo le hacía quedarse ahí quieto, observando el cadáver. "Era un inútil". ¿Quién había dicho eso? "No hacía más que robarme."

¿Quién era el ser que le estaba hablando?

"Tú me conoces."

¿Eso era cierto?

Una vez más todo se empezó a distorsionar, el lugar cambió, y era irreconocible para él. Ahora se encontraba en una habitación, o eso creía, y todo volvía a ser rojo. Notó que también su posición había cambiado, estaba como a gatas. Y debajo de él había otra chica, de igual manera borrosa, pero el cabello de esa chica era de un color tan oscuro que estaba a pocos pasos de ser negro, su piel adquirió un tono más cálido, y su rostro empezó a tomar forma para su sorpresa, aunque él intuía quién podía ser, y eso encendía una chispa de emoción en su siniestro ser. Se dejaron ver unos ojos cafés almendrados tan oscuros como el cabello visto anteriormente, rasgos familiares y unos labios carnosos. Se reveló la cara de _Roza_. Ambos estaban en medio de una extensa cama de sábanas rojas de seda, y ella se hallaba desnuda. Su rostro era ocupado por el libido, un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas, sus ojos lo miraban con somnolencia, ¿o era delirio? Con su posición abierta, y expresión sonriente, estaba invitándolo a probarla.

— _Dimitri..._ —Murmuraron los labios rojos de su amante, deseosa.

Era tan provocativa a sus ojos, que no pudo resistirse a inclinarse más sobre ella y buscar sus conocidos besos con ardiente desesperación. Le complació que ella le respondiera al instante, salvaje. Ella abrió su boca sin miramientos, por lo que sus lenguas se encontraron con rapidez, entrelazándose, profundizaron el beso. Ella lo abrazó, y lo atrajo hacia sí. A él encantaba la vehemencia con la que ella lo buscaba...

 _¿Qué?_

… el cómo dejaba que él llevara el control en los movimientos y su casi notable sumisión, pero, él deseaba más, más, aún más de ella. Dejó sus labios y fue bajando por su cuello, clavícula, pecho, probando el sabor del sudor que cubría su piel. Esto esta mejor, pensó recordando a la bailarina. Conocía ese cuerpo como si fuera el suyo, le era familiar a sus manos. ¿Como no desearla tanto si ella respondía a su toque con esa expresión erótica y exhalaciones placenteras? Entre más caricias y besos, más fuerte y toxico era el perfume que emitía _Roza_ ; se dejó envolver y llevar por él, y por su deseo animal que no hacía más que crecer, haciendo que se volviera más agresivo en sus movimientos.

Más, ella le estaba pidiendo más, así que él se lo daba, pero repentinamente una realidad lo golpeó; se detuvo por completo y miró de arriba abajo a _Roza_. Se horrorizó al ver las marcas y moretones que había estado dejado en ella, iban desde su cuello a todo su torso. Entonces se dio cuenta que la tenía sujetada de las muñecas, por encima y a los lados de su cabeza; las soltó como si fueran hierro al rojo vivo y entonces vio que estas estaban moradas, con sus dedos marcados.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué él le había hecho eso? Era una monstruosidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él, con su mente? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué consentía esto? ¿Por qué no lo detenía?

¿Por qué él no se detenía?

Ella le estaba llamando de nuevo con su voz de terciopelo, pidiendo que volviera con ella, que continuará... y él fue. ¿Cómo podía negarse al llamado de su amante? Pero ella también estaba pidiendo otra cosa, ella pedía... pedía que le mordiera. ¿Qué? No, ¡No! Él ya no... él no iba a...

"¿Por qué te niegas?" Le habló de nuevo la voz fría y sombría. "Esto es lo que deseas, esto es lo que ella desea".

No, eso no era cierto, él no quería esto, ni ella. Aquella voz extraña estaba metiéndose en su mente, jugando con ella.

"Te equivocas, yo no soy un extraño. Y tú quieres esto. Lo extrañas, lo anhelas, impregnar tu paladar de dulce sangre roja, de asesinar, jugar a ser la muerte, acabar las vidas de las personas con la misma facilidad con la que apagas una vela. Extrañas pringarte los labios con sangre de esa mujer, de Roza".

Él sentía una presencia a sus espaldas, percibía la voz susurrar en su cuello, llegándole como aire antártico. Y esa presencia, la voz, le empujaba a volver con Roza, literalmente, pero él usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse del cuello de la chica bajo él. Su cuerpo temblaba de por el esfuerzo, y por la indecisión. A medida que aquel ser le hablaba, una ansiedad afanosa le hacía sacudirse, siendo tentado a ir por su dulce, apetitosa, carnal y deliciosa Roza y por su delicado cuello seda.

Se hizo agua su boca de tan sólo recordar las veces que su lengua entró en contacto con la sangre sabor chocolate de Roza. Momento. ¡No! ¡Él no iba a ceder! ¡No se dejaría vencer por alguien así! De todos modos, ¿quién diablos era aquel individuo de engorrosa presencia?

"¿No me reconoces, Dimka?" La presencia se rio. Él no le respondió, se concentraba en poder ejercer su fuerza de voluntad, pero aun así sentía curiosidad. "Tú me conoces, tan bien como yo a ti".

Él estaba perdiendo la batalla, sentía como el ente se propagaba por su cuerpo; era como si derramaran un líquido espeso y frío sobre su cabeza, que caía sobre sus hombros, se expandía por sus brazos, recorría su pecho y espalda. Estaba dominándolo, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Ya había empezado a inclinarse de nuevo sobre Roza, ya encaminando sus labios a su cuello. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había desnudado sus colmillos. Intentó hacer un último esfuerzo por alejarse, pero no pudo. Ya había perdido.

"¿Y sabes por qué no puedes escapar de mí? Porque yo soy tú, Dimitri, y tú eres yo. Fuimos uno, somos uno. Y siempre lo seremos".

Clavó sus colmillos en la yugular, sin pudor, sin delicadeza; la sangre le salpicó tanto el paladar como el rostro. El sabor era tan dulce como en sus recuerdos, los que tanto deseaba reprimir. El denso fluido era tan dulce como el chocolate. La escuchó gemir debajo de él, a su víctima.

Él no podía verse, pero de una vaga forma sabía que su piel era similar a la luz que vertía la luna y sus ojos similares a la sangre que bebía con tanta ansia.

 **xXx**

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí, aléjate! Yo no... yo no... ¡Yo no soy un monstruo! —gemía en agónicos sueños el Guardián Belikov por medio de su lengua materna.

— ¡Dimitri, Dimitri! Maldita sea, ¡Dimitri, despierta! —Rose, la victima de sus sueños, estaba sacudiendo a su amante llena de desesperación, sin nada que pudiera cubrir su cuerpo. Había sido despertada unos minutos atrás por el constante movimiento y gemidos de su prometido en medio de su inconciencia.

Oh no, otra vez no. No hoy.

No cuando ellos habían tenido un día tan maravilloso.

Él no abría los ojos, sólo continuaba gimiendo y pidiendo que parara a alguien, sudando y retorciéndose en la cama, enredándose con las sabanas. Ella gritó su nombre una vez más, sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudarlo en su pelea de los sueños, mientras lo sacudía con aún más desenfreno. Finalmente, Dimitri despertó, con su respiración agitada. Se sentó de golpe, haciendo que Rose retrocediera. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro deformado en horror de su gran amor, intentó alejarse de ella, atormentado, aún con el recuerdo fresco en su mente de su pesadilla. No pudo percibir que ya estaba despierto.

—Aléjate de mí, Roza, no quiero hacerte daño —le dijo en ruso sin darse cuenta, empezando a alejarse de ella por la cama, balbuceando otras cosas en el mismo idioma de forma caótica. Estaba pálido, asustado y trastornado, no podía de dejar de ver las imágenes del sueño en su cabeza. No quería hacerle daño a Rose ahora que había vuelto despertar, no quería que ella sufriera de nuevo por él, por su locura. Sin embargo, ella ya sufría a causa de su locura y reacción al despertar. Hacía tiempo que él no tenía pesadillas de esa magnitud, para alivio de ambos; al principio eran muy recurrentes, sin mencionar dolorosas, habían aprendido a afrontarlas juntos, superándolas, pero todo este tiempo en el que no había pasado les hizo bajar la guardia. Rose hizo a un lado su desconsuelo, y rebuscó en su mente las memorias de lo que había hecho antes para calmarlo. Fue a él, aun cuando Dimitri intentara alejarse.

—Dimitri, lo que sea que hayas visto ya pasó. —También le dijo en ruso, manteniendo la calma y con una voz apacible—. Fue un sueño, ya despertaste, —esa última palabra hizo estremecer a su pobre Dios Ruso. Fingió que no lo notó—. Estás en la corte, conmigo, estás a salvo. No estas en Rusia. Dimitri escúchame... —intentó poner su mano sobre él de modo tranquilizador, pero él se retiró al instante.

— ¡No! no me toques, podría hacerte daño. Ya lo dijiste. Yo... yo volví a despertar, Roza, de nuevo soy aquel monstruo. Te lastimaré, te lastimaré justo como hice en la finca, justo como lo hice hace unos instantes. No soy digno de ti. —Sus palabras salieron atropelladas, apenas si Rose las pudo entender.

Ella siguió recurriendo a la calma y sosiego, y eso era bueno, Dimitri estaba recuperando la lucidez poco a poco.

—Estabas soñando, Dimitri, era una pesadilla, no era verdad, todo lo que viste no era verdad.

—Eso no es cierto, todo era verdad. —Le contradijo como un niño—. O al menos lo fue alguna vez. Yo asesine a muchas personas, bebí de ti. Ahora lo vuelvo a ver porque no se me está permitido olvidar todas las cosas que hice, él no me dejará.

Eso llamó la atención de Rose.

— ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó cómo se acercaba a él lentamente, tanto como pudo para no darle oportunidad de evitarla.

—Él es yo, y yo soy él. Es el monstruo que aún vive en mí, Roza, y él ha vuelto para tomar el control.

—Eso no es así —le aseguró Rose tratando de no dejar ver su dolor por medio de su voz ahogada.

— ¿Cómo podrías saber eso? —Él le cuestionó con el rostro más triste que alguna vez había dejado ver. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su ceño decaído. Una vez más, lo vio como a un niño pequeño. Su corazón se hundió en su pecho. Se lanzó a él antes de que se diera cuenta, antes de que él pudiera huir, abrazándolo con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza en su cuello. Ella sabía cómo responder a su pregunta.

—Es fácil. Sabes que los Strigoi no pueden ver la belleza, ¿por qué no miras a tu alrededor y buscas la belleza en algún lado? En cualquier parte de esta habitación, ¿puedes hacerlo? —Rose se apretó más contra él.

Por varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad, Dimitri no dijo nada ni trató de deshacerse los brazos de su amada. Ya estaba tranquilizándose, ya estaba volviendo en sí. Él, hasta ese momento, no había correspondido a su abrazo, pero poco a poco fue levantando sus brazos para rodearla con ellos y estrecharla con fuerza, y también ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Rose, enterrando su nariz en su selvática melena, inhalando el olor de moras que emanaba.

—Tu cabello —le respondió apenas audible—. Tu cabello es hermoso.

Se abrazaron con más fuerza, tanto que les era difícil respirar, si de por sí ya era difícil hacerlo con todo el amor que colmaba todo su cuerpo y obstruía el funcionamiento de todo dentro de ellos.

—Volvamos a dormir —le susurró Dimitri en medio de la oscura habitación. En realidad, ya se asomaba el sol por las espesas cortinas de la ventana de su habitación, pero era de noche para Dimitri quien trabajaba en el día Moroi y ya casi era hora de despertar para Rose quien iba a la universidad con Vasilisa en el día humano. Pero decidieron que por ese día dejarían todo eso aun lado, que era ese día especial de los enamorados, su día. Volvieron a recostarse en su cama, frente a frente, Dimitri estando aferrado a Rose, abrazándola por la cintura con la cabeza a la altura de su pecho, enterrando su rostro en el; y ella estaba abrazándolo también, de manera protectora.

* * *

 _By Euda._

 _Ay, fui la primera de todas :'v bueno, creo que fue porque ya tenía listo el fic desde hace un mes. La iba a publicar en Mi sol, pero mejor quise colaborar aquí con la banda jeje. Espero que le haya gustado esta historia y que también vayan les vaya a gustar las demás. En fin, disfruten la colección!_


	3. Chapter 2: La Jugada Perfecta

~~~ Universo Alternativo ~~~

Sinopsis:

Conozco a Dimitri Belikov desde que éramos unos niños, nuestros padres se llevan de maravilla, somos vecinos, asistimos a la misma Academia, compartimos los mismos amigos y un día lo fuimos también.

Su amistad representaba mucho más para mí… hasta que comenzó a comportarse como un idiota y terminó con todas mis ilusiones.

Y ahora gracias a terceros, tenemos que trabajar en equipo para obtener la victoria.

* * *

La Jugada Perfecta

* * *

Sería agradable comenzar con el característico _"Érase una vez…",_ pero estoy lejos de vivir un cuento de hadas.

Y para que comprendan el complot más grande ocurrido en la historia de la intriga, es necesario explicar algunos puntos y regresar en el tiempo.

Mis padres, Janine Hathaway e Ibrahim Mazur. Fueron a las mejores Universidades, se graduaron los primeros de sus clases y tenían algunos años de afamada carrera cuando se conocieron. Debido a que el matrimonio Dashkov los contrató para abogar en el que se convertiría en el más memorable caso de divorcio de la época.

En fin, jamás han pérdido un caso y no les gusta mencionar quién ganó esa vez. Pues Abe cree que ambos triunfaron al encontrarse, llevarse como perros y gatos _(o sea enamorarse)_ , formar la mayor firma de abogados del país y combinarlo con una familia.

Que es donde aparecemos mi hermano y yo _(dato inconfundible)._

Iván es mayor por cuatro minutos y somos un fiasco para la genética, pues no compartimos ni siquiera un lunar. Él es alto y yo de estatura media; él rubio y yo de tez atrigueñada; él tiene los ojos verdes y yo marrones; él tiene la primigenie y yo un carácter explosivo. De no ser por el escalofriante parecido que tengo con el viejo habría pensado que fui adoptada y la excusa de Iván son nuestras "finísimas" raíces escocesas. Tenemos una relación excepcional, aunque cuando reñimos acudimos a nuestros representantes legales: él a Janine y yo a mi baba.

Vivimos en Nueva York desde que tengo uso de razón y acudimos a la Academia más prestigiosa: St. Vladimir.

Formamos lo que se considera el grupo elite del colegio, _cosa sin importancia,_ ya que la popularidad es una consecuencia de la que hablaré después.

Christian es mi mejor amigo; luego esta su novia Lissa; su hermano André; Mía, que fuimos una especie de rivales; Eddie y Mason, que conozco desde maternal; Vika, que también es mi vecina; Iván _¡obviamente!,_ y su mejor amigo y la razón de mis desvelos, Dimitri Belikov.

 _"Suspiro dramático"._

Conocimos a los Belikov cuando cumplimos cinco, literalmente el día de la fiesta, pero esa es otra anécdota que no tiene caso rememorar ahora.

Llegaron desde Rusia y mis padres tuvieron buena química con los suyos; quienes son médicos prestigiosos. Inscribieron a sus hijos en St. Vladimir dado el alto nivel académico y buenas referencias. El único detalle desafortunado es que tanto Karolina, como Sonya y Dimitri, tuvieron que ser transferidos un grado más abajo de la escolarización que ya tenían. Esto para darles tiempo de adaptarse al sistema e idioma. Por lo que Dimitri es parte de mi generación, pero es un año mayor.

Bueno, hay una peculiaridad que tenemos Iván y yo. Sin embargo, no lo mencionamos pues la gente comenzará a vernos como los fenómenos que somos. Por ejemplo, si él sufre algún golpe o malestar, también lo reciento yo y viceversa.

 _Las intoxicaciones alimentarias son el demonio._

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿para qué nos da esta información? Y yo les diré, ¡relájense, voy a ello!

De niños hacíamos casi todo juntos, lo que también implica hacer amigos. Así que cuando Iván y Dimitri comenzaron su amistad, estuve ahí.

Éramos un trío dinámico, pues sus hermanas mayores vivían en sus respectivos mundos y Vika era pequeña para unirse a nuestras aventuras. Razón por la cual sufrimos regaños y castigos, pero esas también son otras historias y realmente no me apetece recordar a mi madre cabreada.

En poco tiempo Dimitri llegó a ser muy especial para mí.

Cuando trepábamos un árbol e Iván iba por delante de nosotros, él me decía qué ramas pisar para no resbalar. Lo que calentaba mi pequeño corazón. Si acampábamos en el patio trasero cuidaba que no me quemara al tostar bombones y me consolaba después de los cuentos terroríficos, sin ser evidente para evitar las burlas de mi hermano.

Recuerdo haberlo contagiado de una gripe tremenda, por lo que el trío se redujo temporalmente a dos y fue _fantástico._ Me leía historias de vaqueros, comíamos pan negro cada vez que se nos antojaba, veíamos películas y nos gustaba tirarnos al césped para imaginar cosas increíbles con las nubes, mientras disfrutábamos de un donut de chocolate.

Por lo que sí, me enamoré del niño. Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio infantil no lo haría? Era un perfecto caballero, guapo, divertido, protector, dulce, _etc. etc. etc._

Y digo era, porque todo aquello cambió radicalmente.

Tenía trece cuando nos reunimos en casa de los Dragomir para una pijamada e hicimos lo que todo adolescente… _babosadas._

Dimitri eligió un reto que fue impuesto por el neandertal de Mason _– "… besa a Rose en la boca durante cinco segundos" –_ Sí, esa era yo y esas fueron las palabras que nos condenaron.

¡Imagínense cómo me sentía! Desde los cinco admiraba al chico y a partir de los diez suspiraba por él. Entonces, llega la oportunidad con la que soñaba. Claro que aparenté enfado con Mase e irrelevancia con Dimitri, lo que menos quería era convertirme en un charco a sus pies y evidenciarme ante nuestros amigos.

Se acercó decidido y con un sentimiento que no pude leer en sus características. Me apartó un mechón de la cara y mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa discreta, bajó sus labios a los míos. Todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor.

¡Fueron los cinco segundos más gloriosos de mi existencia!

Cabe resaltar que nunca había sido besada y pese a que fue un beso inocente, lo compartí con el chico que me gustaba más que nada en el mundo. Cuando nos separamos me miró extrañamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que los demás no.

Debido a su suspicacia Lissa descubrió lo que ni siquiera Chris intuía. Me animó y convenció de decirle a Dimitri lo que sentía, dijo que podía vernos juntos ya que parecía que devolvía mis sentimientos.

Llenó mi cabeza de pensamientos rosas que me tragué con gran facilidad y al siguiente lunes de clases, ya cuando estaba totalmente decidida a abrirle mi corazón, Dimitri nos presenta a su primera novia, Camile. La primera de un torrente de rubias escuálidas con las que suele salir.

Puse mis ilusiones muy alto y en un dos por tres se derrumbaron.

Descubrí que no era para nada el "tipo" de Dimitri y que aquel beso solo fue un reto estúpido. Lloré días y hasta perdí el apetito, verlo con sus novias nunca ha sido fácil. Pese a ello, creí que mi enamoramiento pasaría y que lo superaría pronto ¿Pero qué creen? Sigo esperando a que suceda.

Tengo cinco años sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, haciendo de tripas corazón cada vez que lo veo con la rubia número _"me importa un carajo"._ Aunque la verdad es que sí me importa y admirando cómo se convierte en el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca.

Pensé que nuestra amistad seguiría, sino igual por mi propia salud mental, al menos mantendríamos algo de la relación que habíamos construido. Pero tampoco ocurrió. Dimitri se volvió frío, distante y hasta dejó de llamarme Roza.

Por mi parte he salido con algunos chicos, aunque jamás he tenido un novio como tal _¿Quién sabe?_ Tal vez sigo albergando la esperanza de que algún día pueda verme como yo a él. No obstante, ya hay demasiado entre los dos y también esta Adrián, que ha hecho de todo para ganar una oportunidad real conmigo.

Aquí encaja la parte de la "popularidad".

No sé cómo ni cuándo, sin embargo, nació una rivalidad que con el tiempo la población estudiantil se encargó de apoyar y alimentar:

\- Presidente de la clase, dos candidatos: Dimitri Belikov (843 votos) y Rose Mazur (842 votos)

\- Capitán del equipo de atletismo, mejores marcas en 100 metros planos: Belikov (9,90) y Mazur (9,87)

\- Proyecto de ciencias, concursantes destacados: Belikov y Mazur (Empate)

La lista es interminable.

De hecho también peleamos el liderazgo de "The Guardians", el grupo musical que formamos inspirados en la clase de la señorita Karp. La lucha fue tan grave que Iván tuvo que intervenir y auto-postularse líder, André es el manager y Mía las relaciones públicas.

 _Naa…_ hacemos música por diversión y en ocasiones tocamos en el club "Shadow Kiss".

Retomando, llegué a tener tantos cargos que fue necesario contratar los servicios de un asistente. Puesto que aceptó Liss, ya que _Pyro_ se negó a ser mi secretaria.

Ahora explicaré la parte del complot.

Cada año se realiza una competencia entre Academias. Participan aproximadamente ocho colegios y cada uno envía un par de sus mejores estudiantes. Estos son aislados durante tres días en un complejo y sometidos a varias pruebas. La pareja que obtenga el puntaje más alto se lleva la gloria a casa.

Y en los más de cincuenta años que tiene en funcionamiento St. Vladimir, no ha dejado los primeros lugares. Todos tenían fe ciega en Iván y Dimitri. Se apostaba a que serían los representantes este año, pero el desgraciado de mi hermano complotó para que nadie lo eligiera o votara por él en caso de salir electo por los maestros.

Desconozco sus oscuras intenciones o el por qué maquiló todo para que yo fuera en su lugar.

Y digo, _¡demonios!_

 _¿Por qué me hace algo así?_

 _¡Es mi mellizo del que hablo!_

Claro que no sabe de mis sentimientos por el ruso, pero al menos puede ver la tensión que nos rodea.

 _¡Carajo, hasta un ciego puede!_

– ¡Dame una buena razón para no arrancarte las pelotas!

– Que me gustan donde están – Se protegió – ¡Vamos Rosie, no te enojes conmigo! Es más, tómalo como una experiencia que les ayudará a subsanar viejas rencillas y terminar con sus problemas.

Resoplé – ¿Pero quién te crees tú? ¿Un terapeuta? – Seguí rellenando la maleta violentamente – Y que conste, yo no tengo ningún problema. _"Don Perfecto"_ los tiene conmigo.

– Rose… – Se acercó tentativamente y tomándome de los brazos me giró hacia él – … ambos sabemos que no es toda la verdad – Me miraba con astucia – Solo quiero que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana favorita se lleven bien ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Golpeé su brazo – Soy tu única hermana, ¡farsante!

– ¡Con más razón, inténtalo por mí! – Pasó la mano por su cabello – Mira, hablé con Dimka y ha prometido comportarse, sé que puedes hacer lo mismo. Compartan, trabajen en equipo y ganarán la competencia – Sonrió con suficiencia – Tienen todo, son inteligentes, creativos, atléticos y talentosos ¡Esta chupado!

* * *

Nos esperaba Mikhail Tanner, el profesor que sería nuestro coach. Olena y Janine se encontraban charlando con él – ¿Estas nerviosa, kiz?

– No, viejo. Simplemente quiero que termine ya – Observé de reojo a Dimitri, conversaba con su padre e Iván – Ese cretino debería hacer esto, no yo – Protesté.

– Bueno, a mí me hace sentir orgulloso que seas tú la que represente al colegio – Confesó presuntuoso – Solo relájate y dales una patada en el trasero a todos esos malcriados por institutrices.

Levanté una ceja – Janine también nos contrató una.

– Lo recuerdo. Le pagué el psicólogo cuando salió corriendo a los dos días de haber comenzado – Reímos; amaba la facilidad con la que me ponía de buen humor.

– ¡Roza! – Llamó Alexander – Suerte, aunque no la necesitan – Palmeó la espalda de su versión más joven, acercándolo pues se había mantenido detrás – ¿No lo crees Abe?

Mi padre me rodeó con su brazo – Absolutamente.

– Gracias Sr. Belikov – Mantuve los ojos en él.

– ¡Muchacho! – El viejo se dirigió al objeto de mi afecto – Estoy seguro de que darán lo mejor de sí, pero recuerden disfrutarlo – Asintió y al igual que yo evitó mirarme – ¡Ah! Y cuida de mi niña.

– _¡Baba!_ – Murmuré dándole un codazo.

Situación que trajo su mirada a la mía – Lo haré Sr. Mazur.

Después de un montón de recomendaciones por parte de Janine, me despedí de ella y Olena. Las dos parecían muy emocionadas, incluso más que yo.

Me acerqué al vehículo que me llevaría a lo inevitable cuando nuestras manos coincidieron al intentar abrir la portezuela.

Todo el tiempo sufrimos situaciones como esta, pareciera que pensamos igual o que el destino conspira en mi contra.

Sentí la descarga que me invade cada vez que tenemos contacto, por mínimo que sea. Pese a ello, hice lo mismo que siempre hago, la ignoré.

 _¡Genial, ahora discutiremos por subir primero!_

Levanté la vista dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, terminé prendada de sus perfectos rasgos, mismos que parecían estar en un dilema – ¡Pequeña flor!

Me giré bruscamente para verlo salir de su automóvil – ¿Adrián? – Pregunté sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Viene a traerte esto – Me entregó un girasol – Y a desearte suerte, guapa – Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. Escuché un resoplido detrás de mí; para nadie es un secreto que estos dos se detestan – Belikov – Obligadamente reconoció su presencia.

– Ivaskov, ¿no deberías estar apoyando a tu Academia?

Se encogió de hombros atrayéndome casualmente a su lado – St. Basilio no tiene oportunidad este año. No con Zeklos representándonos y Rose en la contienda.

Dimitri sonrió con suficiencia, así que intervine antes de que se originara una discusión – Gracias por el detalle. Es muy bonito, pero debemos irnos.

Coqueto sonrió – Cuando vuelvas haremos algo épico para celebrar.

El ruso me permitió abordar sin batallar. Manteniéndonos en silencio durante largos minutos, ya que Tanner veía los últimos detalles con "la dictadora" del colegio. Fijé mis ojos en la flor; la tensión era agobiante.

 _Respira Rose…_ exhalé, _por nada del mundo lo mires. No importa cuánto te mueras por hacerlo._

De pronto, aclaró su garganta – Antes de iniciar esto quiero esclarecer algunos puntos – Forcé mi atención a sus demandas y no a su atractivo acento _¡Maldita sea!_ – Mucha gente tiene puesta sus esperanzas en mí… – Levanté una ceja – … en nosotros, quise decir. El colegio tiene una reputación qué mantener y yo también; así que mientras hagas lo que corresponde, no protestes y te _enfoques_ – Observó la flor – No tendremos ningún problema.

– Déjame ver si lo entiendo – Reté – Has decidido ganar la competencia a como dé lugar y para ello pretendes que siga tus mandatos sin chistar.

– ¡Algo así! – Respondió irónicamente.

– Ok, aclaremos esto. Puede ser que no haya pedido estar aquí, pero te recuerdo que si lo hago no es solo por rellenar el lugar que el inepto de mi hermano desechó. Estoy aquí porque soy capaz y si quieres el triunfo tendrás que trabajar conmigo para conseguirlo. Así que o nos ponemos de acuerdo o seguimos en contra – Se limitó a observarme poniéndome de los nervios – ¡Ya sé que soportar mi presencia es pedirte demasiado! Créeme, esto me gusta tanto como a ti – Me encogí de hombros al notar un ligero cambio en sus ojos – Pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse y regresando podemos seguir odiándonos como siempre.

Desvié la mirada – Yo no… – En ese momento entraron Tanner y mi peor pesadilla.

– Espero que no esté tratando de iniciar una discusión, Rosemarie – _Como dije, somos populares._ Aunque para Kirova yo era el anticristo y Dimitri el ángel Gabriel.

Dramaticé con la mano en mi pecho – Sería incapaz.

Durante el recorrido mantuve mi atención en el paisaje, por aburrido que fuera. Algo molestaba a Dimitri y su incomodidad me hacía sentir igual de inquieta.

 _Seguramente se cabreó por mi pequeño discurso,_ pensé.

Molestia que duró todo el acto de apertura. En donde se presentan las Academias, sus respectivos directivos, los asesores y las parejas de alumnos. Se abordan los lineamientos, el orden de las pruebas y puntaje.

Ni Dimitri ni yo hablamos, en su lugar estudiamos el contexto y pareciera que nos pusimos de acuerdo pues mantuvimos una actitud relajada dadas las evidentes miradas que recibíamos por parte de los concursantes. Sabían que éramos los rivales a vencer.

Conformamos la única pareja mixta, destacando las binas de hombres. Aunque las pocas mujeres que había también nos observaban con fastidio.

 _¡Estupendo, más enemigos!_ – Recuerden, sean cuidadosos con lo que dicen y hacen. Serán dados de baja si se les comprueba que han hecho trampa o crean conflictos – Comentó Tanner – Obviamente generan cierto interés, pero que no les afecte. St. Vladimir siempre ha sido envidiado por sus excelentes participaciones. También sé que entre ustedes hay temas complicados – Nos miramos un instante – No obstante, les pido que traten de resolverlos y no solo por el hecho de conseguir la victoria, sino por su propio beneficio. Tienen toda la vida siendo compañeros, pronto se graduarán y cada quien seguirá un rumbo diferente – Me tensé – Piensen, ¿de verdad quieren recordarse así?

– ¡Profesor Tanner! – Era uno de los organizadores – A principio de año se nos informó que había altas probabilidades de que sus representantes fueran hombres. Por lo que dispusimos de una habitación por pareja, ya que la situación de los demás era la misma – _¡Ay no!_ – A lo que voy, son la única pareja mixta y no hay manera de hacer cambios.

 _Justo cuando creí que esto no podía ser peor_ – Le cederé mi habitación a la señorita Mazur y compartiré con el señor Belikov.

El hombre negó – Lo lamento, los asesores deben permanecer en el área asignada o podrían generar inconformidades con los demás Institutos – Se volvió a nosotros – ¿Les crea algún conflicto ser compañeros de cuarto? – _¡Demonios, sí!_ – La habitación es cómoda y tendrán camas separadas – Agregó.

Dimitri apretó su mandíbula – Ningún problema.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en mí... _¡mierda!_

* * *

– ¿Dudas? – Negamos – Bien, terminen su cena y vayan a descansar – Mikhail se retiró.

 _¿Cómo terminé aquí?_ – Rose… – Arranqué la mirada del plato para verlo intranquilo y aunque Dimitri goza de popularidad, sé que le incomoda este tipo de atención.

– ¡Mazur, Belikov!

Rodó los ojos; al menos coincidíamos en el sentimiento – ¿Qué quieres Zeklos?

El sujeto se sentó plácidamente a mi lado – No eres el Mazur que esperaba, pero eres mucho más… _agradable_ a la vista.

Estaba por contestarle – Escúchame bien, a ninguno le conviene tener problemas ¡Así que déjala en paz y lárgate de aquí!

La _socialité_ sabe que Adrián y Dimitri se odian. Como también que sí tiene un enemigo, ese es Jesse.

– ¡Aww… qué tierno, defendiendo a la damisela! – Se unió Ralf, otra escoria.

Mi compañero se cruzó de brazos – Créeme, ella puede defenderse. De hecho, te patearía el culo sin siquiera sudar ¡Ten cuidado! – Lo amenazó y si no había hablado era porque no creía lo que sucedía.

– Está bien, dejemos la cordialidad y que gane el mejor… – Zeklos se jactó.

– ¡Que no serás tú! – Expresé bravuconamente – Ahora desaparece de mi vista y llévate a tu perro faldero – Señalé a Sarcozy.

~•~

El camino a la habitación transcurrió en silencio. Al entrar arrojé mis cosas a la primera cama que vi y rápidamente comencé a desempacar.

El lugar parecía decente, pero a mí me urgía desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Dimitri y francamente mis emociones estaban por doquier.

Al sentirme observada me giré y él desvió su mirada – Yo, emm… voy a bañarme – Cogí mis cosas y corrí por mi vida.

Cerré detrás, apoyándome en la puerta mientras me contemplaba en el espejo _¡Respira y tranquilízate!_ Suspirando me desvestí y entré al refrescante chorro de agua, necesitaba relajarme.

Sucedió tanto en tan poco tiempo: vine a una competencia a la que no tenía pensado asistir; con el chico que me detesta tanto como a mí me gusta; en condiciones que no podemos manejar y rodeados de gente aborrecible.

– ¡Tú puedes, Rosemarie Mazur! – Murmuré antes de salir.

Cosa que lamenté _o quizás no._ Ya que me topé con uno de mis sueños en vivo y a todo color: Dimitri se encontraba haciendo abdominales… sin camisa y en short.

 _¡Dulce y Santa Madre!_

Se incorporó inmediatamente y creí ver un atisbo de vergüenza en su rostro, hasta que se fijó en mi atuendo – ¡Bonita pijama!

No muy segura de sí se burlaba o no, puse las manos en mis caderas – No te burles, ha sido un día jodido y si no deseas que te mande al carajo…

– No me burlo – Interrumpió – ¡Mira! – Tomó de su maleta una playera de "Attack on Titan", era la versión masculina de la que yo traía.

– ¡Oh! – Exclamé avergonzada.

Él rascaba su nuca _¿Por qué está nervioso?_ – Voy a… – Apuntó detrás de mí.

– Sí, claro – Me aparté para que pasara al baño y en el proceso fui golpeada por su gloriosa esencia. Aspiramos a la vez, ignoré su cercanía y me dispuse a realizar mi rutina anti-edad. Principalmente para no concertarme en él detrás de esa puerta, desnudo y mojado.

 _¡Santo infierno, Rose! ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan_ _tonta_ _?_

Intentaba dormir, pero solo podía pensar en que había pasado un tiempo y él seguía sin salir.

Estuve tentada a averiguar si se encontraba bien, cuando exclamó estrepitosamente – ¡Propongo una tregua! – Me levanté de un salto – Sí, tienes razón. Debemos trabajar en equipo para ganar. De hecho, solía dársenos bien.

Asentí estupefacta, _así era_ – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Se sentó en su cama – Mañana en la prueba de conocimientos sugiero encargarme de las relativas a los números – Lo mire inquisitiva – Sé que te va bien. Sin embargo, creo que eres mejor con las teóricas.

Lo medité – Parece que tenemos un trato – Le tendí la mano, acto que correspondió en silencio – ¡Buenas noches! – Lo solté no soportando su toque.

Dimitri se limitó a asentir, supuse que la tregua sería para uso exclusivo del evento, no para tratar de entablar una relación cordial. Apagó la luz mientras me acurrucaba bajo las mantas.

– Rose…

– ¿Sí?

– No te odio – Susurró – Solo dije lo que dije porque se espera mucho de los dos y no me gusta decepcionar a nadie – _Lo hiciste conmigo, solo que no lo sabes_ – No quisiera que te distrajeras por culpa de tu _novio._

Suspiré con tristeza – Aquí el único que tiene una distracción eres tú.

– Si lo dices por Tasha, ten por seguro que no representa ningún problema.

Ahora estaba molesta – _¡Uff!_ No menciones a la oxigenada de tu _novia_ – Mi situación con Natasha era similar a la suya con Adrián, e inició mucho antes de que comenzaran a salir.

– Solo salimos, que es menos de lo que puedo decir de Adrián y tú – Me cubrí la cabeza y opté por no contestar. No ganaba nada diciéndole que no era mi novio y que nunca he tenido uno debido a él.

 _¡Qué clase de_ _perdedora_ _!_

* * *

No acostumbro madrugar, pero tenía que pasar el menor tiempo posible junto al que una vez fue mi "camarada".

 _Digo, para evitar meter la pata a lo grande._

Una cosa es cohabitar con nuestros cargos en la escuela, durante el receso rodeados de amigos o en los ensayos del grupo. Teníamos doce la última vez que compartimos una habitación, pero Iván estuvo ahí.

Así que en contra de mis creencias, me levanté. Él aún dormía por lo que anduve de puntillas, me cambié a mi ropa deportiva y salí a correr.

El lugar es un exclusivo centro deportivo que cuenta con todo tipo de instalaciones. Llegué a la pista, hice mis estiramientos y comencé a trotar.

El aire frío y el olor del rocío en la hierba son mi mejor terapia.

De pronto, sentí su presencia. Dimitri igualó mi paso y corrimos junto al otro. En otras ocasiones habríamos entrado en competencia, pero no hoy: una, no tenía ganas de iniciar el día peleando y dos, se supone que somos un equipo y así es como deben de vernos los demás.

Finalicé dos vueltas antes que él. No sabía si despedirme o esperar a que terminara, por lo que acabé asintiendo con torpeza. Me aparté maldiciéndome en repetidas ocasiones, odiaba sentirme una idiota vulnerable frente a él. Furiosa deshice mi trenza, bebí agua y me dirigí a la habitación.

~•~

– Te traje un bocadillo – Me detuve abruptamente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos – Es que el Sr. Tanner me dijo que cambiaron la hora de las pruebas, inician en veinte. Fui a tomar algo y sé que te pone de mal humor tener el estómago vacío, así que pensé ¿por qué no?

Vacilante tomé el donut que me ofrecía – Gracias – Asintió para después entrar en la ducha _¿Qué carajos?_ Contemplé el biscocho antes de comerlo. _Juraría que divagó… no, debe ser el estrés._ Me puse los zapatos del uniforme y me acerqué a la puerta – ¿Dimitri?

Toqué – ¿Sí?

– Me voy adelantar para prepararlo todo – Anuncié tomando mis cosas.

– Ok, no tardo – Cerré sin seguro.

Me dirigí al lugar asignado, ignorando las miradas y murmullos a mi paso. Coloqué las hojas blancas, los bolígrafos y la calculadora.

– ¿Qué tan buena eres en mates? – Jesse farfulló con malicia, revisé el reloj por enésima vez, estábamos a dos minutos de iniciar y Dimitri no aparecía por ningún lado.

Mikhail me dio una mirada interrogante que contesté encogiéndome de hombros. No tenía idea de dónde podría estar; él es muy exigente con la puntualidad.

Mi mente estableció mil escenarios, apostaba cualquier cosa a que algo le había sucedido. Pero ni el profesor ni yo podíamos salir – ¡Academias! Envíen a su primer representante – Tanner asintió animándome.

¿Estaba nerviosa? Sí, y no porque fuera mala, pero aceptémoslo, él es mejor en esto y no ayudaba que solo repasé las materias que me correspondían.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Tenía siete minutos trabajando cuando sentí la única mirada que convierte mis piernas en pudín. Alcé la vista para verlo ileso junto al coach, con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión alguna. Estaba jodidamente cabreado y me miraba.

 _¿Cuál es su problema?_ Sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme.

Una hora después, estaba cansada y algo agobiada por tanto número – Entreguen sus pruebas – Escribí la última cifra – Tomaremos un descanso de media hora.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Mikhail.

– Terminé – Consintió retirándose con sus colegas. Al instante sentí una opresión en el brazo y prácticamente fui arrastrada al pasillo – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Protesté, intentando salir de su agarre.

Su rostro ahora sí que reflejaba furia – ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así, Rose? Te creía más madura, pero me equivoqué al confiar en que respetarías el trato. Y sonriente vienes y me apuñalas por la espalda ¿Qué quieres probar? – Lo miré atónita – ¿O es por venganza?

Lo empujé para impedir que siguiera lastimándome – ¡Es la última vez que me tocas así! – Hizo una mueca – ¿Qué carajos te hice ahora? Porque no tengo ni puta idea de qué hablas.

– ¡Por favor! Vas a negar que me encerraste en el baño, hurtaste mi lugar y ahora no sé si nos alcance el puntaje – Apretó la mandíbula – Todo por tu terquedad e infantilismo – Sentí una opresión en el pecho – Se lo dije a Iván, contigo no se puede.

Tragué mi llanto – Escúchame bien, _camarada_ – Escupí el apodo que una vez le di cariñosamente – Antes de suponer cualquier cosa prueba el absurdo método de preguntar. No todo lo malo que te sucede es culpa mía, no eres el centro del universo. Jamás he robado nada, ni intento sabotearte y el que este aquí, agradéceselo a tu mejor amigo – Comillas al aire – _"Quiero que sea como en los viejos tiempos",_ dijo. Pero con lo arrogante que eres no me da la gana solucionar nada.

– Supongamos que te creo – Se cruzó de brazos – ¿Si no fuiste tú, quién lo hizo?

Abrí la puerta del aula y continúe con sarcasmo – _Escoge,_ hay una sala llena que quiere nuestras cabezas.

Echó un vistazo – ¿Piensas que alguien…?

– ¡Qué sé yo! Solo soy una niña terca e inmadura con la que no se puede convivir – Di media vuelta y me alejé. Estaba tan enojada, triste y frustrada, que no supe en qué momento recomenzaron. Levanté la mirada del suelo, Dimitri me miró un instante y pude distinguir un atisbo de culpa.

Fui yo quien se apartó. Iván se equivocaba, no teníamos remedio.

 _Dos horas después..._

– Tenemos los resultados y me honra decir que se ha establecido un nuevo record. La primera posición pertenece a… – Deseaba buenas notas para alardear frente a Kirova y ahora, para restregárselas al ruso – ¡St. Vladimir! – El público aplaudió, pero sus rostros no expresaban regocijo.

~•~

No emití palabra a menos que Mikhail se dirigiera a mí – Petrov llamó, todos en el colegio están orgullosos de ustedes ¡Lo han hecho excelentemente! – Se detuvo – La siguiente prueba será por la tarde. Conocen los requisitos y espero que ya tengan múltiples ideas para el proyecto; cuando tengan la lista de materiales entréguenmela – Consentimos – Trabajen un rato, más no se desvelen. La jornada será intensa.

Entré con la intención de cambiarme de ropa – Rose… ¿podemos hablar?

– ¿Sobre el proyecto? – Negó – Pues entonces no me interesa lo que tengas qué decir.

Quise avanzar, pero sus siguientes palabras me inmovilizaron – Por favor, quiero disculparme – Me recordó tanto al Dimitri que solía ser – ¡Sí, soy un idiota! No debí saltar a conclusiones, pero estarás de acuerdo con que nuestro historial no ayuda.

– No inicié esto – Señalé el espacio entre los dos. Mi cerebro entendía su reacción, pero mi corazón lo resentía – Y tampoco lo detuve, acepto mi parte. Sin embargo, pensé que eras consiente de que cuando prometo algo…

– Lo cumples – Terminó por mí – De verdad lo lamento, no quise decir nada de lo que dije. No creo que seas infantil y mucho menos imposible, pero tratándose de ti, yo… – Parecía exasperado – Sacas lo peor de mí.

Puse las manos en mis caderas – ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

Quitó la banda de su cabello – No, por supuesto que no – Suspiramos – Debemos tener comunicación, ya que intentan arruinarnos. Y no pienso quejarme para no generarnos conflictos.

– Comprendo – Tomé mi ropa – ¿Por qué no nos ponemos cómodos y comenzamos con… – Volví a detenerme cuando descubrí que faltaba una puerta – ¿Pero qué…?

– Me vi obligado a hacerlo – Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente – No eras tú la que me decía que en situaciones desesperadas…

Asentí impresionada – Sí, pero eso ha de haber dolido un infierno.

Hizo una mueca al mover su hombro derecho – Estoy bien.

 _Mentiroso._

– ¡Déjame ver! – Hablé sin pensar.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Qué?

– Para evaluar el daño – Avancé.

– Estaré bien, Rose – Retrocedió.

– Dimitri, la última prueba es física. Debo conocer cualquier lesión – Quiso protestar – ¿Te recuerdo quién es la capitana del equipo de atletismo? – Sonreí con malicia.

Gesto que devolvió – ¡Ni lo menciones!

Cuando comenzó a quitarse la playera me arrepentí de habérselo pedido _¡No mires!_ Me obligué a no admirar su poderoso pecho y a fijarme exclusivamente en el hematoma que se formaba en su hombro.

– Siéntate – Le pedí, dirigiéndome al tocador para tomar una pomada antiinflamatoria que Janine me obligó a traer _¡La sabiduría de una madre!_

Me acerqué e hice un poco de presión – ¡Auch!

– ¡Lo siento! – Tomé su brazo e hice algunos ejercicios para comprobar la movilidad. Suavemente le apliqué un poco del ungüento, regañándome en el proceso pues bien podría haberlo hecho él. Quien me miraba fijamente con una emoción que no pude colocar – Aplica más por la mañana.

Le entregué el frasco, pero Dimitri tomó mi mano – Gracias, Roza.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, transcurrieron años desde la última vez que me llamó así – De nada – Nerviosa cambié de tema – ¡Ahora, a trabajar!

* * *

No trasnochamos pues coincidimos en el proyecto, el cual nombramos S.I.P.A.: Sistema Innovador para la Purificación del Agua.

Solo hizo falta hacer algunos ajustes y establecer quién haría qué. Le enviamos la lista de materiales a Tanner, que se encargaría de dársela a los organizadores – ¿Qué es? – Sacó algo de debajo de su cama.

– Mis herramientas – Me mostró la pesada caja – Pensé que podría necesitarlas.

~•~

Mikhail aguardaba en la mesa de trabajo. Dio las últimas indicaciones antes de iniciar la segunda fase y efectivamente, permaneceríamos ahí un buen rato. Dimitri se encargaría del ensamblado y yo del funcionamiento del sistema – Destornillador.

Tomé el aparato y cuando intenté hacerlo trabajar – No funciona.

– ¿Qué? – Cuando lo comprobó, escuchamos a Jesse y a Ralf reír socarronamente.

No iba a darles el placer de verme alterada – Ahora sabemos quiénes son los idiotas saboteadores.

Sin embargo, consiguieron un ruso cabreado – ¡Imbéciles…! – Dimitri dio un paso e inmediatamente lo detuve del brazo.

– ¡No valen la pena! – Su dura mirada estaba en ellos, por lo que me paré frente al él para disuadirlo de la venganza – Mira, hasta nos hicieron un favor – Levantó una ceja dándome su atención – Queríamos un carácter ecologista al utilizar elementos reciclables, pues también lo reforzaríamos haciéndolo manualmente.

Observamos su caja – Tardaremos el doble.

– Seguramente, pero estaremos ahorrando electricidad y no contaminaremos con el uso de pilas.

Lo pensó – Habrá que hacer ajustes.

El método a la "antigua usanza" llamó la atención de los jueces. Quienes se acercaron en varias ocasiones a hacer infinidad de preguntas. Parecían muy interesados y satisfechos con las respuestas que obtenían.

Trabajamos armónicamente; sufrí un corte y obviamente fuimos los últimos en terminar. Pese a ello, el proyecto funcionó perfecto.

Dimitri hizo la presentación y yo contestaría las cuestiones, pero no hubo ninguna – El primer puesto es para… ¡St. Vladimir! Por su originalidad, importancia, aplicación, coste y uso ecológico – Dimitri me dio la sonrisa que tenía reservada solo para mí, una que no veía en años.

– ¡Estuvieron impresionantes! – Felicitó Tanner – Los jueces quedaron maravillados; solucionaron las complicaciones con maestría y lo que hicieron… nunca vi nada más genial – Ayudé a Dimitri a recoger las herramientas – El resultado es obvio. Sin embargo, no se confíen.

Se retiró junto con los jueces, lo que me dio la oportunidad de ser agradecida – ¡Hey, Zeklos! – Me miró disgustado – Gracias por la ayuda.

~•~

Cansados decidimos cenar en la habitación – ¿Vistes sus caras? – Reímos.

– ¡Par de idiotas! – De repente, estábamos muy cerca del otro. Vacilante me acomodó un mechón de cabello, deslizando su mano por mis rizos. Estremeciéndome – Gracias, sino me hubieras detenido seguramente estaríamos recogiendo nuestras cosas.

Regulé mi respiración – Bueno, no garantizo que al terminar la contienda te vuelva a contener y hasta te ayude – Volvimos a reír, se sentía increíble estar así con él.

Cambió su expresión y sin dejarme reaccionar, sujetó delicadamente mi mano – Noté que te hiciste daño – Revisó el corte – Hay que desinfectar – Me llevó al lavabo, limpió la herida y colocó una bandita.

Por mi vida que no pude despegar mis ojos de él, pasaron años desde que tuvo un detalle de estos conmigo – Gracias, camarada – Murmuré cayendo en un cómodo silencio.

Nos miramos fijamente – ¿Qué nos pasó, Roza?

Suspiré – Crecimos… – Entonces sucedieron dos cosas: la primera, llegó la comida y la segunda, sonaron nuestros celulares.

– ¡Pyro!, ¡Iván! – Comimos atendiéndolos.

Sé que Chris deseaba indagar mucho más, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron y por alguna razón acabamos hablando de Adrián.

– Solo fue a desearme suerte… No lo sé, quizás debo darle una oportunidad… Adrián ha sido atento conmigo – Dimitri se levantó bruscamente – Tengo que colgar… Dile que también yo… Adiós.

Me giré para verlo con el ceño fruncido – Iván envía saludos.

De nuevo parecía en un dilema – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nervioso se sentó frente a mí – Rose, yo…

Me miraba con una intensidad que no había demostrado nunca – ¿Sí?

Negó – Estoy agotado… hay que dormir – Rápidamente se acostó dándome la espalda, lo que me hizo sentir decepcionada.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió en un silencio extraño. Intenté no prestar atención y seguir con mis actividades, pero cuando fui a buscar el traje de baño oficial de la escuela…

– ¡Hijos de puta!

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Dimitri se acercó.

Saqué del armario mi ropa hecha trizas, entre ellas, el espantoso traje que impuso Kirova – Debieron hacerlo cuando te encerraron y como no había necesitado nada de aquí, pues no lo vi – Ahora sí me enfurecieron y no por el valor, sino por la saña con la que actuaron.

Vio el escudo en el piso – ¿Es…?

– Sí, mi traje de baño – Levanté la insignia.

– ¿Qué haremos? – Miró su reloj – No hay tiempo para conseguir otro.

 _¡Demonios!_ Juré – Necesito hilo y aguja – En cinco minutos Tanner los consiguió. Me enclaustré en el baño sacando el bikini rojo que las chicas me hicieron traer con la excusa de aprovechar la alberca para relajarme y acentuar mi bronceado.

No era revelador, pero seguía siendo un traje de dos piezas que muestra más piel que uno completo. Zurcí el escudo, me vestí y trencé mi cabello mientras Dimitri leía el reglamento en voz alta.

– No hay regla que exija el traje exclusivo de cada Academia, pero sí una que especifica que se tiene que usar traje de baño. Cogí la perilla, nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría al verme _¡Con un demonio Rose, que no le interesas!,_ abrí sin pensarlo más. Parpadeó del estatuto a mí, para regresar y quedarse en mí. Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, provocándome escalofríos – N… – Aclaró su garganta – No puedes salir así.

– ¿Por qué no? Además no tenemos opción, llevaré el short y la playera del uniforme deportivo.

– Rose, tu padre me pidió que te cuidara y eso… – Tragó – Afuera hay muchos cerdos pervertidos que… – Fruncí el ceño – A lo que me refiero, es que no es apropiado para una señorita como tú.

Justo cuando creí haber conseguido algo, me sale con su maldito sentido del honor.

– Disculpa _"Don Perfecto",_ esta señorita usa esto cada vez que va a la playa – Se pasó una mano por el cabello – ¿Acaso piensas que pondré en peligro mi reputación? – Espeté.

Frustrada me puse el resto de ropa – Creo que pondrás en peligro a todos – Susurró – Roza yo…

– ¡Ya es hora! – Anunció Tanner.

~•~

La última experiencia consistía en un circuito intenso. Iniciaríamos en la pista; después nadaríamos en las albercas del complejo, resaltando que tres de ellas son de carácter olímpico; retomaríamos la carrera por arena y obstáculos; pasaríamos algunas barras; treparíamos muros y terminaríamos arrastrándonos por el fango hasta tomar y hondear una bandera.

Era el reto que esperaba – Las únicas reglas son juego limpio y que deben llegar juntos a la meta – Escuchaba a Tanner mientras me ponía bloqueador solar.

– ¡Podemos hacerlo! – Dimitri recogía su cabello – Iniciamos corriendo y es nuestra ventaja.

Mikhail sonrió – No es la primera vez que soy coach, pero sin duda son la pareja más extraordinaria que he tenido el placer de asesorar – Nos dio la mano – Los veré en el pódium.

Estábamos calentando cuando Jesse decidió esparcir su ponzoña – Ralf, ¿sabías que el no usar traje de baño causa la eliminación? – Se carcajearon.

Rodeé los ojos – ¡Púdranse! – Exhalé a la espera del banderazo de salida. Las binas aprovecharon los últimos minutos para darse apoyo entre sí. Sin saber qué hacer, me giré y le tendí la mano a Dimitri – ¡Suerte!

Correspondió observando fijamente nuestras manos entrelazadas, me miró a la cara y suavemente me atrajo hasta abrazarme – No la necesitamos, ¿recuerdas? Eres la capitana – Posiblemente sonreí como una idiota, pero no me importó.

 _¡BANG!_ El sol estaba en su apogeo, más no fue necesario ralentizar pues conocemos nuestros ritmos y sabemos cuándo apretar o aligerar el paso, tanto es así que fuimos los primeros en salir de la pista.

Trotando llegamos a las albercas y vigilados de cerca por reguladores nos acercamos a los carriles asignados. Eliminamos el exceso de ropa e íbamos a ponernos los goggles cuando entraron los representantes de St. Basilio – Mazur, te ves tan…

– ¡No la mires y no te atrevas a insultarla! – Advirtió Dimitri.

Reacción que complació a Jesse – ¿O qué harás, Belikov?

Nos preparamos para lanzarnos – No quieres averiguarlo – Gruñó.

Cada alberca era un nado diferente y lo más cansado fue salir de una para entrar en otra, pero el suplicio lo viví al intentar no prestar atención en Dimitri empapado.

Cuando lo completamos, velozmente nos vestimos, calzamos y dirigimos a los obstáculos – ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? – Dimitri se encogió de hombros y al salir descubrimos gradas abarrotadas de gente. Entre ellas, nuestras familias y amigos.

– Creí que era un evento privado – Opinó.

– Parece que ya no – Nunca he sido fan de saltar o esquivar. Pese a ello, me divertí un montón cuando nos rociaron con pintura de colores. Y por primera vez en la historia, las porras no eran _¡Belikov!_ o _¡Mazur!_ – Vas a tener que echarme una mano, camarada – Dije al ver la altura de las barras.

Sonrió para impulsarme por la cintura – ¡Allá vas, Pitufina!

 _¡Ja!_ – Muy gracioso, Barney – Me sujeté y esperé a que subiera para poder avanzar.

Ya ni siquiera nos preocupaba quién venía detrás, realmente nos estábamos divirtiendo. Saltamos a una cuerda y nos impulsamos para llegar al primer muro. Sin duda fue la parte que más disfrutó él, pues tenían su complejidad; grasa, estacas, peldaños.

Llegamos a la recta final, el público estaba enardecido. Dimitri levantó la red y en conjunto nos arrastramos por el fango.

Veíamos la bandera – ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Gritó Zeklos, no muy lejos de ahí.

Intentamos avanzar, pero el suelo estaba forrado de plástico y como terminamos hechos un asco se nos complicaba. Además, había que estar de pie – Roza, vamos a tener que hacerlo juntos – Me tendió la mano, nos abrazamos por las cinturas y haciendo mucha fuerza con las piernas, comenzamos el recorrido hacia la victoria.

– ¡Juntos! – Dije antes de tomar el estandarte.

Lo siguiente que oímos fue la celebración inminente – ¡St. Vladimir es el ganador absoluto!

Riendo sin control me dejé caer sobre mi espalda, recuperando el aliento. Dimitri me imitó y cuando su mano rozó la mía paramos de reír.

– No puedo… – Murmuró.

– ¿Cómo? – Giré la cabeza para ver al enlodado ruso púrpura posicionarse ágilmente sobre mí, pero sin ejercer presión. Mordí mi labio debido a su expresión seria y cercanía, mismo que delineó lentamente con su pulgar y suspirando cerró los ojos para descansar su frente contra la mía.

– No puedo más Roza, ya no quiero seguir negando lo que siento – Me congelé – Lo que siempre he sentido por ti… _¡TE AMO!_

Aspiré antes de sentir sus labios en los míos; fuegos artificiales estallaron por doquier, transportándome a las nubes. Me besó con una pasión que no había experimentado jamás y el mundo desapareció.

– ¡Vaya, al fin!

– ¡Iván! – Exclamamos poniéndonos de pie.

Él sonreía ampliamente – Pensé que no sucedería, pero mi jugada resultó perfecta.

Miré a Dimitri cuando la realidad me golpeó – Espera… si siempre me has querido no entiendo por qué me alejaste y nos hiciste pasar un infierno ¿Nos convertiste en enemigos, sabes? – Fue cruel adjudicare toda la culpa, pero estaba dolida.

Sollocé – Roza, yo…

Negué arrancándome las lágrimas derramadas – No quiero escucharte. Además, tienes a Tasha y yo a Adrián.

Jesse llegó fúrico haciendo berrinche – ¡Malditos bastardos!

Me giré con brusquedad, estaba a dos pasos de mí, mismos que cerré para propinarle tremendo puñetazo – ¡Jódete! – Tambaleante, Ralf lo ayudó a salir de ahí.

Dimitri intentó acercarse, pero mi baba llegó justo a tiempo – ¡Kiz! – Me abrazó no importándole la suciedad – Estamos tan orgullosos – Enterré mi cara en su pecho y lloré. Janine acariciaba mi espalda, supusieron que era emoción por la victoria.

De reojo lo vi con su familia, pero su mirada estaba en mí. No quise enfrentarlo así que me duché en los vestuarios y envié a Iván por mis cosas.

La premiación no tardó: recibimos mención honorifica, diplomas de excelencia académica y el galardón al primer lugar. No obstante, hui en cuanto tuve la oportunidad.

* * *

– ¡Vamos, tienes que ir! Muchos esperan festejar contigo.

– Bien – Gemí levantándome, mientras Chris salía.

Lissa eligió mi ropa, rizó mi cabello y me maquilló – ¿De verdad saldrás con Adrián?

Observé mi apariencia – Tal vez…

– Pues sí lo aceptas no lo hagas para olvidarte de Dimitri, hazlo para ser feliz – Me abrazó antes de ir por Christian.

Fue cuando llamaron a mi puerta – ¿Estas decente, Rosie? – Puse lo ojos y ya que no le dirigía la palabra a Iván, entró sin autorización – Mira, sé que estas cabreada y tal vez tengas razón. Me metí en algo que quizás no me correspondía, pero en mi defensa, me cansé de verlos hacerse daño – Se detuvo frente a mí – Y como ninguno daba el gran paso les di un empujoncito. No te enojes conmigo, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti – Me abrazó – Escúchalo y sí crees que no tienen solución, te apoyaré.

~•~

Shadow Kiss se encontraba a tope, recibí infinidad de elogios y felicitaciones a mi paso.

Esta noche nos presentaríamos por lo que me dirigí al camerino. Siendo la única chica del grupo tenía el tocador solo para mí, retocaba mi brillo labial cuando él entró.

– Sé que no deseas hablar conmigo, pero al menos escúchame por favor.

Parecía abatido – Tienes cinco minutos.

– Escuché que comenzarás una relación con Ivashkov y si eso sucede me gustaría que antes escucharas mi versión – Avanzó hasta quedar a dos pasos – A los catorce descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no actué sobre mis sentimientos porque tuve miedo – Lo miré sorprendida – Éramos muy jóvenes y me asusté de lo que sentí, de que no sintieras lo mismo por mí, pero sobre todo… creí que mis sentimientos eran incorrectos – Despeinó su cabello – Eres la hermana menor de mi casi hermano y soy el mayor, tenía que ser responsable y evitar esas emociones. Por lo que salí con chicas que ni siquiera me llamaban la atención y aun así, soñaba con la hermosa morena de al lado – Sonrió con tristeza – Actué como un cobarde, me porté como un imbécil contigo y lo compliqué todo.

Suspiré – También hice mi parte…

– Tal vez, pero yo inicié. No quería perder la amistad de Iván, no deseaba asustarte y lo único que conseguí fue alejar a la única chica que significa el mundo para mí – Bajé la mirada – Lo lamento por todo y sí aún quieres salir con Adrián pues está bien si te hace feliz. Aunque realmente espero que no, porque vine por una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te amo – Sonrió con melancolía – ¡Claro! En el remoto caso de que sientas lo mismo.

Al fin ocurrió lo que tanto había soñado y no sabía qué hacer – Yo no…

Mía irrumpió – Adrián te está buscando y trae un enorme ramo de… – Hizo una mueca – Lo siento, no sabía que estaban ocupados.

Los hombros de Dimitri cayeron – Descuida, ya me iba – Besó mi frente y se mantuvo ahí antes de girarse para macharse. Mía salió – Te quiero y siempre lo haré.

 _¡Es ahora o_ _nunca!_

– ¿Dimitri? – Se volvió antes de llegar a la perilla – ¡Te amo! – Corrí a sus brazos, saltando y envolviendo mis piernas a su cintura – Y la respuesta es sí, quiero intentarlo – No hay palabras para describir el beso o lo que sentí, solo sé que fue absolutamente maravilloso. Sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza, mientras los míos descansaban alrededor de su cuello – Solo tengo una pregunta – Consintió – ¿Y Tasha?

– No hay nada entre nosotros, nunca lo hubo – Se sonrojó un poco – Cuando escuché que salías con Ivashkov procuré a su equivalente femenino: mi pesadilla contra la tuya – Parecía avergonzado al admitirlo – ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Volví a besarlo – Solo si me perdonas también.

– Siempre, Roza… siempre.

* * *

Subimos al escenario con micrófono en mano – ¿Cómo están? – Aplausos – Gracias por venir y para seguir celebrando, quiero dedicarle esta actuación a mi novia… Rose Mazur.

 _Y el caos se desató._

* * *

Por: IsyRoseBelikova.

Estoy feliz de haber sido considerada para el proyecto y de verdad espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura, como yo al escribirla.

Decidí hacer algo no tan dramático y fue nuevo para mí; por lo que te invito a dejar tus comentarios en esta y en el resto de las historias.

Necesitamos tu apoyo para futuros proyectos.


	4. Chapter 3: Un puente a la eternidad

**Resumen:**

En el puente, mientras su vida pendía literalmente de un borde, justo antes de tomar la decisión más importante de su existencia, Rose le dijo a Dimitri que lo amaría siempre.

Parada en el borde del puente, no tiene más remedio que elegir definitivamente su destino: Aceptar la eternidad a su lado que Dimitri le ofrece, dar un salto al vacío y acabar de una vez por todas con cualquier posibilidad de una vida junto a él, o matarlo y asesinar su propia alma en el proceso.

Incluso como un Strigoi, Dimitri sigue siendo el corazón que late en su propio interior. Cualquiera de sus opciones la matara en el proceso, literal o metafóricamente. Mientras mira hacia abajo, a las olas violentas del río, saltar parece ser la opción más sencilla para huir de tener que elegir.

Una infinidad de tiempo junto a la persona que ama es más tentador de lo que piensa, aún cuando el amor de su vida en realidad ha desaparecido para siempre y dejado un cuerpo carente de alma y repleto de maldad.

Liberar al verdadero Dimitri de la cárcel siniestra en la que está atrapado fue su misión original, pero mientras siente el frío peso de la estaca de metal en su interior en todo lo que puede pensar es en lo aterrador que sería un mundo sin Dimitri.

Rose pronto descubrirá que siempre, no significa en todos los casos lo mismo.

* * *

 **Un puente a la eternidad**

Las nauseas surgieron en ella mientras se sostenía de una de las cuerdas del puente. Su cuerpo agotado estaba parcialmente apoyado contra una de las barras de la enorme estructura de metal. Debajo de ella, muy lejos de donde estaba, el agua se movía en olas furiosas. Ni siquiera un dhampir podría sobrevivir a esa altura, pero sabía que la muerte era indudablemente un mejor destino que aquel que esperaba sobre el firme piso cementado del puente.

La muchacha dio una mirada sobre su hombro para encontrarse con sus ojos, aquellos marrones en los que se había perdido tantas veces durante sus entrenamientos en Vladimir, que la habían transportado a una dimensión diferente a la suya, diferente a la que vivía en ese momento. Pero sus ojos ya no eran marrones; los anillos rojos alrededor de ellos, la palidez mortal que pintaba su piel le hacían recordar que ese monstruo no era aquel hombre que la había hecho soñar... no, ellos no tenían nada en común, ya ni siquiera la apariencia.

«Porque te deseo»

Las palabras se desvanecían en el viento que enraizaba su pelo y erizaba su piel. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que las había pronunciado, pero ella aún estaba allí, inmóvil, suspendida en el tiempo en el borde de los rieles de un puente que se encontraba varios metros sobre el nivel del agua... un sólo pasó en falso y su vida se iría tan rápido como las palabras de Dimitri.

«Porque te deseo»

Había querido decirle que esas no eran las palabras que la harían quedarse a su lado, mucho menos aceptar convertirse en algo como él, pero el shock aún la retenía anclada a aquel terreno letal. Él no había dicho que la amaba, y por alguna razón era aquello lo que la había convencido de que aquel sujeto, aquella cosa, aquel monstruo... lo que fuera, no era su Dimitri. Necesitaba un minuto para llorar su pérdida antes de que tomara una decisión, porque cualquiera de ellas sería definitiva y la más importante que tomaría en su vida, quizás la última, muy probablemente cualquiera fuera su decisión ésta la destruiría.

«Te amo, Roza. Voy a estar _siempre_ aquí contigo. No dejaré que te pase nada»

Nada. Aquella persona que recordaba no tenía nada en común con el ser que tenía congelado frente a ella. Ni siquiera sus voces se parecían... la cálida voz de Dimitri diciéndole que la amaba aquel día en la cabaña parecía tan lejano del gruñido frío del Strigoi mientras clamaba que la deseaba.

Deseo. Dimitri nunca habría utilizado aquel término para describir su relación. Porque su relación iba mucho más allá del deseo; atravesaba la atracción y la lujuria, no lo negaba; pero la base de su relación se asentaba en columnas resistentes de confianza, de respeto y de amor. El deseo era frívolo y vacio, era nada comparado con lo que había tenido con Dimitri, con lo que sentía aún por él.

― Rose, baja de allí― ordenó. Su voz era seca, antinatural, pero a través de aquello podía oír el pánico surgiendo de él.

Ella apartó la mirada una vez más, pero en lugar de centrarse en el vacío que le esperaba allí abajo cerró sus ojos evocando un recuerdo agradable.

La calidez de su mirada aquella tarde en la cabaña la invadió. Dos ópalos marrones mirándola con adoración mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino lento y placentero a lo largo de su clavícula. Sintió como si aún estuviera allí, cada detalle, cada sonido, cada caricia que él le había ofrecido. Su nombre en ruso sonaba como un cantico sagrado a través de sus memorias. Se negó a oír todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se obligó a si misma a permanecer en su fantasía. Nada la sacaría de allí. Nada la convencería de que todo aquello estaba perdido para siempre, ni siquiera que el hombre de sus recuerdos estuviera ahora en un estado irreversible de cambio, su alma desvanecida en las tinieblas de una maldad indescriptible, ni que ella misma estuviera parada sobre un puente esperando que saltar de él fuera mejor decisión que dejar su destino a merced de un monstruo sin escrúpulos.

Evocó cada uno de sus momentos con Dimitri antes de su conversión, quería irse con él siendo la última visión de su mente. Cada sonrisa, cada roce accidental e intencional, e incluso cada regaño. Cada palabra de aliento, de fe absoluta y de confianza; la promesa de hacer que su relación funcionara aquella noche en el bosque después del ataque a la escuela... antes de...

No. No iría allí.

Tomando un último aliento de valor se obligó a abrir los ojos, una sola lágrima solitaria marcando un trayecto lento a lo largo de su mejilla. Sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás dio un paso hacia la nada.

Sintió su cuerpo descender y esperó tranquila al abrazo prometido del mar, de las aguas absorbiendo su energía, de su cuerpo hundiéndose en la profundidad.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos para advertir en la mirada aliviada de aquel monstruo. No era su vida lo que le importaba, ella sabía eso, era que ella fuera quien decidiera que hacer con ella y no él.

Intentó zafarse del agarre de Dimitri, ni siquiera consciente de que su vida dependía literalmente del agarre de de él. No tardó mucho tiempo, ni siquiera necesitó de mucha lucha para que él arrastrara su cuerpo de regreso a la seguridad del puente. Luchó contra la fuerza descomunal de aquella bestia, pero sólo logro acabar acostada contra el cemento frío, él sosteniendo sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza.

― ¿Cuándo entenderás que no puedes luchar contra mí?― preguntó. Su voz no tenía un sólo atisbo de fatiga.

― ¿Por qué?― jadeó. Cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a volver a mirar aquellos ojos. ― ¿Por qué salvarme si de todas maneras vas a matarme?

― No te mataré. Hace falta mucho más que esto― dijo, soltando una de sus manos. ― Para que quiera matarte, Roza. Pero cuando ocurra, cuando tengas que morir... seré yo quien decida cómo será, seré yo quien lo haga... esto no le pertenece a nadie más, ni siquiera a ti.

― Es mi vida― gruño, revolviéndose.

― Eres mi vida, soy la tuya... ¿recuerdas? Fue una promesa.

― A Dimitri, no a ti... tú no eres él, jamás lo fuiste. Él se ha ido, él se fue, y yo debo ir con él― susurró desesperadamente. ― Fue a él... sólo a él... mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo, le pertenecen a él, tú no tienes nada.

― Abre los ojos― ordenó suavemente, sus colmillos rozando la superficie de su piel en su garganta. ― Abre los ojos y dime entonces que no soy yo.

― No― gimió, tragando una exclamación cuando los brazos de Dimitri se encontraron en la cima de sus hombros, presionando dolorosamente contra el piso.

― Abre los ojos, Roza. Tome mi decisión, lo sabes... y lo haré incluso si tu no consientes. Preferiría que recapacitaras y te dieras a ti misma la oportunidad que te estoy dando, que nadie me dio.

― No. Sólo mátame― rogó con cansancio. ― Nunca aceptaré esto.

― Me lo agradecerás más tarde.

― Tú sabes que no... No me tendrás nunca de esta manera, nunca te amaré así, porque los Strigoi no aman, tú eres la prueba de ello― prometió. ― Siempre guardaré rencor por obligarme a convertirme en lo que eres, no importa cuanta maldad se apropie de mi, aún te odiaré por quitarme esto...

― Te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir...

― No. No es cierto― murmuró, un leve temblor era evidente en su voz. Ella miró sus ojos, vio la determinación en ellos, no importaba su elección, ella no saldría viva de aquella. Tanto si la convertía a la fuerza o la mataba, o incluso si lograba llegar a la estaca escondida en su ropa y lo mataba a él, sería su muerte su destino cualquiera fuera la resolución de aquella pelea. ― Tú sabes que no me estás dando ninguna posibilidad. Me estas colocando entre la "vida eterna" y la muerte, y aunque sabes que prefiero morir vas a convertirme.

― Tuviste tú oportunidad, Roza― murmuró su nombre de esa manera gloriosa que siempre la capturaba. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar a aquella parte irracional que intentaba convencerla de que aquel era su Dimitri, el mismo que el otro, y no uno diferente. ― Tu pudiste matarme, te hice lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz para destruir cualquier ser que habitara la tierra. Pero te equivocaste. Dudaste, te enredaste en sentimentalismos, te volviste débil. Y aquí estamos.

Ese no era su Dimitri.

En primer lugar, _su_ Dimitri, el _otro_ Dimitri, nunca se hubiera adjudicado su capacidad en el combate, nunca hubiera sugerido que ella era producto del esfuerzo de él y no del propio, que era una construcción ajena a su propia existencia. Lo sabía porque _su_ Dimitri así lo había dejado claro en una ocasión, luego de que ella expresara en voz alta -a traición de su propia voluntad- que ella hubiera acabado en una comunidad de no haberla él defendido aquella tarde en la oficina de Kirova, y no hubiera llegado a nada de no ser por su adiestramiento. Él había asegurado que aquel talento era natural en ella, y que la única ayuda que él le había proporcionado era advertir en aquel potencial.

Por otro lado, Dimitri nunca hablaría del amor como un simple amarre a sentimentalismos vacios. Él era una persona cuya existencia en grandes proporciones era más espiritual que ser, más de una realidad sensible que visible. Esta concepción de Dimitri podría deberse a su propia suposición de él como alguien sublime, como el ente idealizado en perfección que había creado de él a lo largo de su relación, pero era también parte de la realidad. Ella era más del tipo de burlarse de él por su espiritualismo, por sus consejos de "sabiduría Zen", por su manera de vivir la vida como si esta fuera un vivero en el que florecieran milagros todos los días.

«Ese no era su Dimitri» volvía a repetirse interiormente.

― ¿Qué te detiene?

― ¿Mmm?― gimió confundida.

― Ya te he explicado cómo funciona la transformación... no hay dolor, Rose, de hecho puedo hacerlo muy placentero para ti. Y a pesar de lo que creas, estoy vivo, mi corazón late más que nunca... y si, alimentarme de sangre es algo que debo hacer, no es mi elección, es de vida o muerte. Y nuevamente, puedes encontrarlo muy placentero― gruñó. Ambas _perlas_ rojas nunca se apartaron de la mirada de ella. ― Y tu y yo... hemos vivido para el resto todas nuestras vidas, a la sombra de los demás, para los demás, arriesgando nuestras vidas y nuestra cordura... y nunca recibimos nada a cambio, ni siquiera un gracias, hemos tenido que callar y aceptar sumisamente nuestros destino, y además mentalizarnos para creer que los Moroi nos estaban haciendo un favor, como si les debiéramos un gracias por morir por ellos. Y tú y yo...

Rose miró sus ojos, los propios de ellas empañados mientras lo oía. La manera en que había vuelto a repetir _tu y yo_ , tan derrotado, como si no tuviera certeza, como si más bien ya no mantuviera esperanza, de que aquel _tu y yo_ fuera un posible. Ella supo, en aquel momento, sin entender que clase de sentimiento -puro o retorcido- tuviera por ella, que verdaderamente él deseaba darle aquella elección, que en realidad deseaba tenerla a su lado el resto de la eternidad.

El resto de la eternidad. «Pensar que utilizan esto como una línea hecha de amor»

― Tu y yo, Roza. ¿No es lo que quieres? ¿No es lo que ambos queríamos? Y fueron los Moroi los que casi nos separaron para siempre, lo que casi nos hace elegir nuestras carreras, sus vidas, antes que las propias, antes que a nosotros mismos. No les debes nada a los Moroi, ni la preservación de nuestra raza, ni un respeto más que al resto... son tan débiles, tan comunes como cualquier otra especie. Nos han tratado como nada, Roza, como menos que eso... ¿vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad que te doy sólo para pasar tu vida siendo leal a una especie cuya moral se basa en tú sometimiento? ¿Qué te detiene, Roza? ¿Que te detiene de ser mejor que esto?

― Te era suficiente― murmuró, su voz entrecortada. ― _Esto_... solía serte suficiente.

― Y lo eres― murmuró. ― Crees que no, pero sigo viéndolo. Eres preciosa, eres letal -incluso si a veces te desvías del objetivo-, eres leal, y espero que esa lealtad que tienes por los Moroi, por las personas en general, puedas dirigirla a mi si decides despertar.

― Dijiste que era débil― dijo. Intento que su voz fuera firme, pero la traición en su tono la delato. ― Intentas moldearme a tú antojo. Me arreglas con aquella ropa, como si fuera una cualquiera, pretendes comprarme con joyas, intentas cambiarme. No digas que soy suficiente, porque quieres despertarme, quieres a alguien más fuerte, a alguien más letal, a alguien no más leal sino más sujeto a tu causa de matar a los lideres y apoderarte del ejercito Strigoi de Galina.

― Te quiero a mi lado, ¿no quieres eso también? Y quiero que te conviertas, porque sin importar cuán fuerte seas ahora, no lo suficiente para superar a todos los enemigos que te has hecho entre las tropas Strigoi... quiero una compañera para la eternidad, si te dejo dhampir morirías tan pronto como los Strigoi lo dictaminaran -incluso con mi protección- o incluso si no lo hacen no eres inmortal. ― Explicó, una de sus manos aflojando su agarre en la muñeca de ella y deslizándose por la parte interna de su brazo, recorriendo cada centímetro hasta llegar a su hombro, y luego más allá a su garganta... él nunca dejo de mirarla mientras apartaba su pelo delicadamente y deslizaba con anormal suavidad la piel expuesta de su cuello. ― ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

«Porque no eres él»

«Porque él se ha ido, y debo ir con él»

«Porque no quiero»

― No puedo― murmuró en cambio, notando la ligereza y libertad de su brazo derecho. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas anticipando el inevitable final. ― No puedo.

― ¿No me quieres?

― No puedo― repitió.

― Será tan fácil― dijo suavemente. Sus labios tan cerca de los de ella pronto eliminaron la distancia. Ella hubiera querido ser más fuerte, pero pronto se encontró correspondiendo a sus caricias, a los movimientos poéticos de sus labios. Se dio cuenta de cuánto deseaba eso, cuanto lo extrañaba, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado una pocas horas desde la última vez que se habían besado.

Quiso decirse que todo era a bien de poder distraerlo, y si, lo era, pero también quería aquello... quería besarlo, quería que estuvieran así hasta fundirse en la nada, hasta que el viento dejara de susurrar y los gritos de las aves se detuvieran al compás de su respiración.

Lentamente, con un recorrido metódico sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, tomando las hebras sueltas del largo cabello de Dimitri. Él se animó a alejar la única mano que se aferraba a su muñeca y se deslizó para apoderarse de su cintura. Con un desliz rápido sus dedos estaban rozando la suave piel debajo de su camiseta. Rose ya se había puesto a guiar su mano -libre ahora de toda restricción- por el camino de su espalda, para dejarla caer sobre su propio cuerpo, disimulando entre caricias la intromisión entre ambos cuerpos.

― ¿Qué te impide?― volvió a preguntar él, separándose ligeramente de sus labios. Ella podía sentir el aliento cálido sobre sus mejillas.

No respondió. Sus labios volvieron a unirse en una sola persona, esta vez más por encomienda suya que de él. Él no dudo en responder.

Rose no perdió el tiempo, su mano continuó un furtivo camino en busca del arma mortal que podría tanto salvar su vida como acabar con ella.

― ¿Qué te detiene de venir conmigo?― volvió a separarse y a repetir la misma pregunta.

― Que te amo― respondió, su voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento pero firme en su determinación. Su mano oculta debajo de su propia ropa tocaba el metal frio de aquella estaca. Su otra mano, aún aferrada al cabello del hombre en torno a su cuello.

Rose volvió a atraer a Dimitri a sus labios, mientras él fruncía el ceño en confusión por su respuesta. Ella le permitió dirigirse en dirección a su cuello, primero sus cálidos labios dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y desesperados, luego la filosa punta de sus colmillos, tan letales como extremo metálico de la estaca de plata que comenzaba a posicionarse aún sin tocar el cuerpo de él.

― No te detengas― susurró ella, habiendo elegido su destino, finalmente, como él quería, por fin eligiendo cuál final.

Complacido por su respuesta él no tardó el introducir sus colmillos en la profundidad de su carne, extasiado por el delicioso sabor de su sangre. Ella no se opuso, aún cuando las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Permaneció aferrada a su cabello y a su estaca, sus ojos perdidos en la nada, su mente aferrada a los recuerdos del _otro_ , de aquel que no era ese que drenaba su vida a cada succión.

No podía unirse a él, era verdad. Y no podía hacerlo porque lo amaba, porque siempre lo había hecho, incluso esta versión retorcida de él... pero su lealtad se había quedado con el _otro_ , con la promesa de amor y de sangre que había hecho aquella tarde antes del baile de equinoccio, aquella deuda no explicita que había contraído con su amante en el momento mismo en que decidió aferrarse a las garras del amor.

No podía unirse a él, no porque no quisiera pasar la eternidad a su lado o porque sintiera traicionar sus ideales o su deber con los Moroi. No podía unirse a él porque el Dimitri que recordaba en sus ilusiones no querría aquello, así como no hubiera querido verla a ella en aquel estado. Aceptar despertar sería como traicionar a Dimitri.

Por eso lo liberaría, y se liberaría a si misma. Ya había decidido pasar la eternidad con él, pero no aquella eternidad fría y sin alma, alejada del amor. Ambas existencias cesarían al corte tajante de una puñalada... él por la estaca traidora que ella planeaba utilizar, ella por los colmillos salvajes que drenarían su vida.

De alguna manera supo cual era el momento indicado, aquel del cual no volvería. La debilidad por la pérdida de sangre ya era evidente. Incluso si él se detenía allí ella no sería capaz de sobrevivir.

Inclinó la estaca posicionando la punta sobre su pecho. El movimiento no fue rápido sino torpe por la falta de sus sentidos, pero tan entrometido al deseo primigenio de beber su sangre él no fue capaz de sentir el frió metal contra su corazón... no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

― Te amo― susurró ella, antes de imitar sus pasos y empujar el arma a través de su corazón. ― Siempre te amaré.

Por fin él se detuvo.

Allí, en medio de la noche, con el viento soplando fuerte, las aves gritando, las olas de agua bailando violentamente debajo de sus cuerpos. Sus colmillos se separaron de su piel.

Por un momento ella pensó que había errado, que quizás había confundido el lugar indicado para clavar la estaca. Después de todos aquellos entrenamientos con él insistiendo en que le dijera el lugar del corazón, después de acabar con tantas "vidas" de Strigoi. Pero él no la atacó; sus ojos en cambio se detuvieron en los de ella, su cuerpo aún sobre el suyo. Ella lo miró de regreso, sus lágrimas empañándole la visión, pero aún siendo capaz de reconocer el cambio... de nuevo, otro momento... cuando sus ojos dejaron de ser los ópalos fríos con anillos rojos a su alrededor y se convirtieron en el cálido marrón de sus recuerdos.

Los ojos de él tampoco tardaron en convertirse en un verano lluvioso, cálidos y empañados en su propio sufrimiento. Rose pudo ver todos los sentimientos arremolinando su mirada... el dolor, la tristeza, la culpa, el arrepentimiento... el amor.

― Ro... Roza― murmuró. Era diferente, y ella supo que era ese _otro_ por el que había estado clamando, que era él, el suyo, el único, el que ella amaba. Y el que la amaba. La versión oscura y despiadada había desparecido, ya nada la separaba de él y su alma. Eran sólo ellos.

Y era el final para ambos.

― Dimitri― sollozó. Sus manos abandonaron el cabello para acariciar su rostro, para examinar una última vez aquella mirada.

Ella vio la debilidad que comenzaba a consumirlo. Había estado bien con dejarlo ir cuando ya lo había perdido, cuando no lo tenía, pero ahora intentaba aferrarlo a la vida. Había extrañado tanto aquella mirada. ¿Cómo podría permitir que cerrara sus ojos ahora?

Deslizo sus manos en torno a la estaca, la sangre filtrándose por sus manos con la misma fluidez que las aguas del rio debajo de ellos. ― No.

― Roza― él mismo dirigió sus manos a la herida, pero esta vez para detenerla. Él entornó sus manos en las de ella, mostrándole sin palabras cual era su deseo. Rose negó, sollozando, pero él la guió con sus propias manos para deslizar suavemente la estaca fuera de su pecho. El metal ahora cálido por su sangre terminó a un lado en el piso de cemento del gran puente.

Él sostuvo sus manos, aferrándose con las últimas gotas de vida a ella.

― Tú me... me salvaste... Gracias, Roza.― suspiró ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa. Ella negó, rogándole a través de su llanto que no la dejara. ― Te... te amo... Siempre.

Ella sintió su cuerpo aflojarse, y lo recibió entre sus brazos mientras él iba perdiendo más fuerza y se desplomaba en ellos. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre en el pecho, Rose se amarró a él murmurando _te amo_ hasta que la respiración frenética de su amante se esfumó entre el sonido del viento. El sonido de su propio llanto ya se había detenido para dejar que sus lágrimas silenciosas dieran final a aquella fatídica noche.

Entre su último aliento, mientras sus manos sostenían el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que amaba, cuando sus ojos se cerraban por última vez, pudo vislumbrar a su lado la imagen traslucida y fantasmal de Dimitri, como un ángel guardián amparando sus últimos segundos con vida... y sonriendo cerró los ojos, con la certeza absoluta de que ese mismo ser celestial la esperaría y la acompañaría donde fuera para por fin poder tener su eterno "siempre".

\- (*‿*) -

Rose despertó en su cama. La pesadilla acerca de aquel día aún permanecía en su interior. El escenario siempre era diferente al de la realidad, pues si las cosas hubieran acabado como en sus sueños, entonces ella no estaría despertando en ese momento ni oyendo la cálida voz de su amante que intentaba tranquilizarla.

Con sólo mirar sus ojos el temor y la desesperación que ardía en lo más profundo de su alma comenzaban a apagarse; ni siquiera tenía que decir nada para lograr tranquilizarla.

― Hey... shh... todo está bien, Roza― susurró. Deslizándose en la oscuridad de la noche, sus manos emergieron de las sabanas y se aferraron a su rostro. Él sabía que tenía que permitirle eso, que ella necesitaba asegurarse una vez más -como cada noche- que sus ojos eran de cálido y sereno marrón, y no de un asesino rojo. ― Estoy aquí, tú estás aquí. Ya ha pasado.

― Dimitri― murmuró en respuesta. Su respiración agitada apenas le permitía completar su nombre. Sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos, deslizando sus manos hacia su espalda para acercarla a él, hasta que sus frentes estaban pegadas. ― Yo... yo...

― Lo sé― la tranquilizó. Su voz era firme pero suave, y Rose comenzaba a sentir que los temblores de su cuerpo empezaban a apaciguarse. ― Ha sido un mal sueño. Ya ha terminado.

Ella asintió tranquilamente con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza. Permitió que él la arrastrara a su lado y que la enfundara en la protección de sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, envolviendo su mente en la música sublime del latido de su corazón.

― Me gusta el sonido― explicó en un murmulló, concentrándose en ello. Dimitri sonrió, sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

Incluso después de diez años las pesadillas continuaban frecuentando los sueños de ambos de vez en cuando, escenarios diferentes de muerte y dolor algunas noches dispersas; pero al despertar la realidad los envolvía cálidamente en una mirada, en un abrazo o una simple respiración. Ese era su refugio cada vez que los recuerdos amargos del pasado llegaban a ellos para atormentarlos.

Para Dimitri el tormento era la culpa. Después de tanto tiempo aún quedaban atisbos de ella en alguna parte de su ser. El dolor de sus víctimas continuaba siendo una llama encendida, que no podía ni quería apagar por respeto a ellos. Con ayuda de Rose había aprendido a vivir con eso. Cada mirada que ella le regalaba, cada sonrisa, cada murmullo somnoliento en la mañana cuando despertaba junto a ella. Cada momento único a su lado le recordaban que vivir no era un castigo, a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento que nadie puede evitar en la vida, a pesar de los momentos menos felices, cada segundo de su existencia compartida con ella era felicidad en su máxima expresión.

Habían pasado por mucho para llegar a donde estaban. Él había cometido errores... muchos más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Durante mucho tiempo se había refugiado en la soledad y la autocompasión, se había alejado de ella, y casi la había perdido. Tuvo que verla ser feliz con otro hombre para darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él, de lo irremplazable que era en su vida.

Quizás no había actuado bien después de eso; confesar su amor por ella cuando ella estaba con otro hombre no había sido lo más noble que había hecho, pero era de las pocas cosas de las que no se arrepentía. Actuar sobre esa confesión quizás tampoco fuera una cosa de la que alardear, pero estando ella allí, incluso si tenía que sostenerla en sus brazos después de una horrible pesadilla, incluso si debían pasarse la vida reconfortándose unos a otros tratando de arrastrar lejos todo el veneno del pasado, era para lo que estaban hechos. Proteger. No sólo a los demás. Sino uno al otro. Hasta el último segundo.

Para Dimitri, imaginar su vida sin Rose ni siquiera era una imagen que su mente pudiera concebir. No había duda en su mente, que de no haber actuado sobre sus sentimientos primitivos aquella noche en el hotel años antes, de no haberse aferrado a ella, su vida hubiera terminado.

Tal vez no literalmente. Tal vez seguiría respirando, levantándose cada mañana para cumplir su papel en el mundo, para soportar unas horas más y luego otras tantas hasta que ya no tuviera que hacerlo. Pero en sus términos, aquello no era vida en absoluto.

No negaba que existiera el dolor aún, que fuera difícil algunos días. Las pesadillas eran la prueba de que el pasado no era algo que pudiera dejarse a medio camino y continuar sin él. Lamentablemente lo hecho, ya sea voluntariamente o no, era algo que debían arrastrar a cada paso. Pero junto a ella, el pasado era un insignificante esfuerzo.

Su época oscura ya no era lo primero que su mente evocaba por las mañanas. Juntos habían construido muchos nuevos recuerdos a lo largo de los años, mucho más potentes, mucho más indispensables. Así que mientras ella se aferraba al presente, a lo que podía ver y tocar, al color sólido de sus ojos y el sonido constante de su pecho, él rememoraba cada instante de la vida que se habían fabricado para vivirla juntos.

Mientras la sostenía en sus brazos dejando que ella se deleitara con el poema mágico de sus latidos, él trajo a la memoria el momento aquel en el que decidió, en el que comprendió ante todo, que no podría vivir sin ella. Las escenas de la noche del hotel mientras estaban fugitivos, el amor y la sensación de paz mientras sostenía su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos. El dolor se filtro en sus recuerdos mientras rememoraba la imagen de ella tendida en el suelo mientras sus propias manos se aferraban a la herida sangrante de su pecho... la desesperación de todas esas horas, cuando no sabía si ella sería capaz de luchar contra las garras astutas de la muerte, sólo le recordaban cuan profundamente devastadora sería la vida sin ella a su lado.

Y luego había despertado, y juntos había atravesado cada momento a partir de entonces con la compañía incondicional del otro. Habían reído y llorado juntos.

Recordó cuando ella por fin había permitido que le colocara un anillo en el dedo, cuando mucho tiempo después le había dejado llevarla de una vez por todas al altar, llamarla su esposa. Respetando sus tiempos habían pasado cinco años desde la restauración para que pudiera verla caminar por los pasillos llevando su vestido de novia, pero no le había importado esperar. Él sabía que su amor no necesitaba ninguna firma, por eso no se había impacientado cada vez que ella corría la fecha de boda con la alguna escusa absurda, porque sabía que la tendría a su lado hasta el último día, siempre fiel y comprometida enteramente a su relación. Ellos habían entendido la importancia de la lealtad unos a otros desde el momento en que se conocieron, y habían sido mucho más serias en cuanto a ello que muchas otras parejas. Eso no había evitado que Dimitri se emocionara cuando la vio entrar por las puertas de una pequeña capilla rusa en Baia, o que perdiera totalmente su razón cuando la había llevado a su habitación la noche de bodas, o que el orgullo emergiera de él cuando ella se había presentado por primera vez a alguien más como la Sra. Belikova -incluso si sólo era para alejar a la empleada del hotel que no dejaba de coquetear con él-.

Ese día competía peligrosamente con la tarde en que Adrian Ivashkov le había confesado que el niño Declan era producto de dos dhampir, un par de años antes a su boda. Ninguno de los dos se había permitido nadar en esperanzas aquel día, porque de no haber resultado ambos habrían caído demasiado profundo.

Esa noche él había tenido que sostenerla en sus brazos asegurándole sinceramente que él no necesitaba ningún bebé para ser feliz a su lado, que ella era la única mujer con la que había imaginado tener una familia, y que si aquello no era posible él ni siquiera podría pensar en formarla con otra que no fuera ella.

Pese a las dudas habían decidido comenzar a tomar precauciones. Frente a todos los deseos ocultos de tener un hijo juntos algún día ambos eran consientes de que ese no era el momento. Ambos eran jóvenes, Rose apenas había llegado a veintena, y si no había sido capaz de convencerla de casarse aún mucho menos podía verla preparada para ser madre, aunque él siempre supo que de serlo sería la mejor.

Fue pocos después de vigésimo quinto cumpleaños de Rose cuando el tema volvió a tocarse. Ya estando casados. Lissa y Christian ya habían tenido a su segundo bebé, e incluso Adrian y Sydney se habían decidido a darle un hermanito a Declan. Sus amigos, todas las personas a su alrededor, estaban teniendo hijos y de alguna manera eso había despertado un deseo maternal en Rose.

Estaba preparada, le había asegurado, para probar suerte. Y si las cosas no funcionaban, y realmente el milagro que había traído a Declan al mundo no se producía en ellos, entonces no pasaría nada. Era una promesa que se habían hecho, por el bien de su cordura y de su matrimonio.

El milagro no tardó mucho en llegar. Pocos meses después de que abandonaran los métodos de protección la noticia de que una vida crecía en el interior del vientre de Roza los había tomado por sorpresa a todos, menos a ellos, que para ese momento y rompiendo todos sus límites se habían esperanzado demasiado con la posibilidad. Las personas no tardaron en descubrirlo, y fue sólo gracias a las palabras apaciguadoras de Lissa que los Moroi no habían tenido una mala reacción a la noticia. El embarazo había transcurrido normalmente durante veintidós semanas, y fue quizás el hecho de que durara tanto y de que no hubiera motivos aparentes para que algo saliera mal lo que había golpeado con más fuerza cuando ella comenzó a sentirse mal. Dimitri no olvidaría nunca aquella noche oscura cuando había sido llamado al hospital de la corte sólo para encontrar a su Roza aferrándose entre lágrimas a una de sus almohadas y a una doctora que le decía que el corazón de su bebé se había detenido. Tuvieron su tiempo de duelo, y lloraron juntos a su bebé perdido; y por mucho tiempo no volvieron a intentarlo.

La llegada de Anna en realidad había sido una sorpresa. No estaba en sus planes, había sido un descuido de una noche por parte de ambos. Pero cuando por fin pudieron tenerla en sus brazos después de un delicado embarazo de treinta y dos semanas nada de eso importaba. Ni siquiera la irritación de Rose cada vez que él fue excesivamente cuidadoso con ella, ni el temor de ambos de que lo que fuera que se había llevado a su primer bebé también les arrebatara a ese.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Anna había entrado a sus vidas, y él no podía imaginar que la vida pudiera ser mejor de lo que era. Tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado y a una pequeña niña de dos años a la que ambos adoraban con todo lo que eran. Estaban juntos y eran felices, más de lo que nunca habían sido.

Las cosas salían mal de vez en cuando.

En ocasiones tenían discusiones grandes por cosas triviales, pero eventualmente habían aprendido que en su línea de trabajo ir enojados a la cama no era una opción; no podían permitirse despedirse sin un "te amo" cada vez, porque nadie les aseguraba que tuvieran la posibilidad de remediar ese error más tarde.

A veces terminaban el día exhausto después de un día largo de trabajo y de cuidar a una niña, y a veces dirigían su enojo a la primera persona disponible, que generalmente eran ellos mismos; pero cuando aceptaban sus errores y comprendían que el otro no era responsable, se pedían disculpas y prometían intentar mejorar sus defectos.

A veces, como ese día, perdían a alguien. En lo que hacían, por lo que eran, era algo frecuente tener que sostener a un compañero de guarda en brazos hasta que la vida se apagaba en su mirada. Era algo común, pero ninguno podía aceptar pensarlo como algo normal. Eran noches como esa en las que las pesadillas resurgían y el dolor del pasado llegaba a atormentarlos.

En esos días, todo lo que podían hacer era sostenerse unos a otros y reconfortarse en los cálidos sentimientos que habían nacido y crecido a lo largo de los años. En esos días, y en el resto de ellos, aquello era suficiente. Porque sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre tendrían la certeza de que estarían juntos hasta el final. Durante el tiempo que durara el "eterno siempre" que se habían prometido aquella noche en la cabaña, en el puente, en el altar, y cada día después de aquel.

* * *

Por Brenda. I

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está mi historia. Estoy muy contenta de haber formado parte de este proyecto, realmente es algo que disfrute mucho. Espero que puedan disfrutar de la historia. Cuando me contaron sobre esta idea supe que quería hacer algo después de los libros, pero no sabía como arrancarlo. Y tenía la primera parte de el fanfic -en el puente- guardado en un archivo sin saber muy bien que hacer con él; y afortunadamente me sirvió para arrancar esta historia.

Saludos enormes...


	5. Chapter 4: Juntos contra todo

**Resumen:** Después de "El amor se desvanece, el mío lo hizo" Rose pasa por unos días de autocompasión pero cansada de esconderse decide hacer algo con su vida. Las inseguridades y problemas que Dimitri enfrenta serán invisibles a los ojos de todos excepto de Rose, pero él no la quiere cerca ¿Qué hará ella al respecto?

* * *

 **Juntos contra todo.**

Tres días pasaron desde las horribles palabras que Dimitri utilizó para romper mi corazón de una vez y por todas. Mi alma se encontraba rota, mi interior era completa oscuridad. Luego de llorar mi corazón herido por horas, decidí terminar mi relación con Adrian y dedicarme completamente a mis deberes como guardiana, no dejaría que me vieran débil, no huiría ni me escondería, aunque mi cabeza me decía a gritos que saliera de allí, que dejara todo este dolor atrás; pero yo sabía mejor… huir no serviría de nada, escapar no haría que mis sentimientos desaparezcan.

Decidí no contarle a nadie lo ocurrido en aquella iglesia, en especial a Lissa. Lo sé, es mi mejor amiga pero luego de salir corriendo de la iglesia ella no paro de reprocharme por medio del enlace porque seguía molestando a Dimitri cuando él necesitaba tiempo y espacio lejos de mí. Decir que eso no dolió sería una completa mentira, y es por eso que decidí mantener silencio sobre las palabras dichas en aquel lugar, tal vez por orgullo o tal vez por miedo de saber que en este momento los únicos sentimientos que tenían importancia eran los de él.

Era la mañana del lunes (noche para lo humanos), tome una ducha rápida, me coloque mi ropa interior, un jean ajustado, una camiseta negra y mi abrigo. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al cuartel de guardianes. Allí me encontré con Hans que me esperaba con mis papeles, ya era la guardiana oficial de Lissa. Luego de eso me dirigí en busca de un café y después iría a darle las noticias a Lissa. Entre, fui hacia al mostrador y pedí mi café. Mientras el chico lo preparaba no tuve ni que voltear para saber que él se encontraba allí, su olor me envolvía de manera hipnótica, pero me negué a mirarlo ¿La razón? Creo que me derrumbaré aquí mismo si lo observó. Le pagué al chico y gire sobre mis talones en dirección a la puerta, estaba por hacer una escapada perfecta cuando uno de sus guardianes me hablo, no recordaba su nombre. –"Hey Hathaway ¿Irás a la nueva reunión sobre la ley Dhampir?"- Me pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dio un codazo en el estómago a su compañero. –"Deberías haber visto las verdades que le canto a la Reina."- Me guiño un ojo y solté una pequeña risita, este guardián ya me cae bien. –"No creo que me dejen entrar después de la última vez… Supongo que tendré que buscar otros métodos para luchar contra esa estúpida ley."- Le devolví el guiño. –"¿Qué ley?"- Por como amaba su voz. 'no lo mires, no lo mires.' Creo que mi mirada reveló algo porque el guardián que estaba con él, aquel que estaba hablando conmigo, rápidamente le contestó a Dimitri la pregunta, supongo que sus palabras en la iglesia no habían pasado desapercibidas para ellos. Le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él respondió con un leve asentimiento. –"Supongo que nos veremos por ahí Guardián…"-

-"Vólkov… Alek."- Me sonrió, no era como un coqueteo sino más bien una sonrisa amistosa.

-"Otro ruso…"- Respondí y gire mis ojos. Todos reímos, bueno excepto Dimitri, aún no había volteado a verlo, lo que era un logro. –"Nos vemos… Por ahí Alek."- Le dedique una sonrisa encantadora antes de retirarme, era momento de dar las buenas noticias.

Me fije en el vínculo y ella se encontraba en su cuarto hablando con Christian, me apresure antes de que comenzaran a succionarse la cara. –"Hola tortolitos."- Dije con mi mejor sonrisa pícara, ellos se veían incómodos, no habían arreglado por completo sus cosas pero yo sabía de los besos robados que compartieron desde que Dimitri los secuestro. Christian se aclaró la garganta –"¿Qué tal Rosie?"- Trate de levantar una ceja pero ambas lo hicieron. –"Ya sabes que sucederá contigo si sigues llamándome así."- Lissa estaba por reprendernos cuando alguien entro por la puerta. –"¿Le dijiste la buena noticia Hathaway?"-

-"¿Qué noticia?"- Lissa preguntó preocupada, su cabeza iba a mil por hora.

-"Estaba por hacerlo Castille pero interrumpiste mi momento."- Le saque la lengua y me acerque a Lissa sacando los papeles de mi bolso y entregándoselos. Ella dejó salir un chillido una vez que termino de leerlos y ya estaba preparada para cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo. –"No puedo creer, ya eres oficialmente mi guardiana."- La felicidad de Lissa era abrumadora, y yo quería sentirme igual pero no podía lograrlo, era como si la capacidad de ser feliz se hubiera esfumado de mi vida, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por simular entusiasmo. –"Lo sé Liss, pero sabes que me tengo que tomar esto enserio ¿Verdad? Me refiero a más que antes…"- Esto pareció darle un golpe de realidad y se separó ligeramente de mí.

-"Lo sé Rose, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos pasar el rato ¿Cierto? Me refiero… Aún podremos ir de compras y esa clase de cosas."- Ugh ir de compras era lo que menos me gustaba en el mundo.

-"Supongo, en mis tiempo libres Liss."- Dije tratando de mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro. Era difícil, lo único que tenía ganas de hacer en mi tiempo libre y en este preciso momento era estar sola… Ella lo pensó un momento antes de que la sonrisa vuelva a su rostro, para luego ser cambiada por una expresión de incomodidad.

-"Dimitri."- Dijo en una suave voz y con una pequeña sonrisa, no había notado su presencia detrás de mí y la razón era que estaba muy concentrada tratando de mantener mi fachada. Aparte mi mirada de la de Lissa. –"Será increíble Rose, ya lo veras."- Dijo recuperando su entusiasmo.

-"Maravilloso…"- Dije con sarcasmo pero ella o no lo noto o no le dio importancia. –"Debo irme Liss, yo em.., tengo que preparan algunas cosas, mañana estaré aquí a primera hora como tu guardiana oficial."- Le di un último incómodo abrazo y me retiré de allí tratando de no mirarlo, pero ese no fue el problema, porque cuando estaba pasando por la puerta él solo se había movido un poco y nuestros brazos se rozaron. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí nada, la electricidad que su roce provocaba en mí aún ardía en mi piel.

No tenía ganas de volver a mi cuarto por lo que me dirigí al gimnasio, allí en un locker tenía unos leggins. Me cambié, puse mis auriculares y comencé a descargarme con un saco de box. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Frené y quite mis auriculares al momento que volteaba para ver de quien se trataba. –"¿Descargando sentimientos embotellados Rose?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-"Exactamente eso Alek…"- Respondí soltando un suspiro y él me dedicaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

-"Te entiendo, créeme."- Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver cierta tristeza en ellos, pero no iba a preguntar, apenas nos conocíamos y si él quería compartir lo que sea conmigo lo haría en su tiempo.

-"¿No deberías estar con Dim- Belikov?"-

-"Hoy llegaron nuevas órdenes, solo necesita un guardián. Estoy en mi tiempo libre."- Asentí solo una vez y me quede pensando un momento.

-"¿Quieres descargar tus sentimientos embotellados? Podríamos convertir esto en una pelea."- Sonreí y él rió.

-"Claro. He oído mucho de ti Hathaway, sería un honor pelear contigo."- Hizo una reverencia ridícula que me hizo reír, era fácil hablar con Alek y se sentía bien tener a alguien que sabía por lo que estaba pasando pero no preguntaba nada. Comenzamos a rodearnos él uno a otro, luego de unos minutos el lanzo un golpe y así comenzó la pelea. Duró varios minutos, pero al final terminé ganando. Estábamos tirados en el suelo uno junto al otro, recuperando el aliento. –"No estoy seguro de querer lidiar de nuevo con tus sentimientos embotellados Hathaway."- Golpeé su brazo y él rió. Me puse de pie y le estire mi brazo para ayudarlo, Alek lo tomo pero no esperaba que me jalara haciéndome caer al piso. –"Ahora gane yo."- Dijo a la vez que reía. –"Eso no se vale Alek y lo sabes… Mira sé que quieres ser igual de asombroso que yo pero enserio yo que tu tendría otros sueños porque ese es imposible."- Él parecía estar buscando algo a mi lado y detrás de mí, fruncí el ceño. –"¿Qué buscas?"- Pregunté.

-"Tu humildad."- Entrecerré mis ojos e intente darle una mirada enojada pero en unos segundos ambos comenzamos a reír. Comenzamos a lanzarnos comentarios sarcásticos y riendo hasta que la panza me dolía, pero nuestras risas fueron detenidas cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió. –"Es hora de tu guardia Vólkov."- Cuando mire a la puerta allí estaba Dimitri con su otro guardián, lucía enojado, me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido. –"Dame 5 que me doy una ducha y tú deberías Hathaway estás sudada."-

-"Puff, yo no sudo, yo brillo."- Le dije dando una pequeña palmada en el rostro.

-"Oh ¿De veras? Debes enseñarme a hacer eso."- Él dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia las duchas.

-"Ya te dije Alek, nunca serás tan asombroso como yo."- Y con eso nos dividimos, nos encontramos fuera ya duchados y cambiamos. Dimitri caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando incoherencias, miramos a su otro guardián pero él solo levantó los hombros y moduló con su boca un 'ni idea'. –"¿Dimitri estas bien?"- Pregunte mientras me acercaba, él se detuvo en seco y me dedicó una mirada fría y enojada. Todo el buen humor que había logrado con Alek desapareció con solo esa mirada. –"No sé ni para qué pregunto."- Murmuré por lo bajo y giré para saludar a Alek. Él se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, no teníamos esta clase de confianza pero sé que lo hizo para poder decirme al oído. 'Trata de no dejar que esto de afecte.' Me aleje de él y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

De esa manera pasó el resto del mes. Por las mañanas y tardes estaba de guardia, y luego entrenaba y peleaba con Alek. Cada vez que cruzaba a Dimitri tenía que lidiar con sus miradas frías y pude notar como cada vez más lucía enojado. Un día me encontraba caminando por la corte cuando fui absorbida por la mente de Lissa.

 _-"Dimitri ábreme por favor."- Lissa se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Dimitri y por su frustración supe que estaba golpeando hace rato. Fuera de la habitación Alek estaba parado. Lissa estaba por irse pero la puerta se abrió de pronto._

 _-"¿Qué quiere Princesa?"- Dijo formalmente tratando de esconder su irritación._

 _-"Hablar contigo ¿Puedo?"- Dijo ella señalando la puerta pero él se apresuró a salir, cerrando la puerta detrás._

 _-"Estoy algo ocupado. Dime que necesitas."-_

 _-"Quiero saber que sucede, hace varios días te noto… enojado ¿Sucedió algo? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo."-_

 _-"Lo sé Princesa, pero todo está bien."- Lissa lo dudo un momento, pero yo no, algo estaba realmente mal con él, tenía unas enormes ojeras y en sus ojos podías ver que llevaba días sin dormir. Sin embargo ella acepto su respuesta y asintió lentamente dedicándole una leve sonrisa._

 _-"Okey. Me iré ahora, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo."- Con un leve asentimiento Dimitri se dio la vuelta metiéndose a su cuarto._

Decidí que era momento de saber qué diablos pasaba con Dimitri y aunque él no quisiera hablar conmigo poco me importaba, lo haría hablar, porque pese a todo aún me preocupaba por él, por un demonio aun lo amo con locura y odiaba verlo así.

Una vez en la puerta de su cuarto divise a Alek y él a mí. –"No te pongas tan contento. Siento romperte el corazón pero no vengo a verte a ti."- Sonreí pícaramente y él devolvió el gesto.

-"Sin problemas Rose, solo sonreí porque estaba disfrutando lo bien que te queda esa camiseta."- Entrecerré mis ojos, antes de sonreír aún más.

-"Oh calientas mis corazón con tus dulces palabras, lamentablemente sólo puedes ver pero no tocar."- El soltó una carcajada y yo también. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando un muy enojado ruso la abrió tomándome por sorpresa, estaba a punto de decirme algo pero me adelante. –"Oh hola Camarada ¿Puedo pasar? Gracias."- Dije mientras lo hacía a un lado y entraba en su cuarto. Lo que vi me tomó por sorpresa. La habitación era un desastre, ropa tirada, la cama deshecha, muebles rotos ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? –"No sabía que había un tornado."- Dije tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Dijo en una voz fría y dura. Traté de no tomármelo personal y me tiré en su cama inspeccionando mis uñas.

-"Oh nada, solo saber porque te comportas como una perra con todo el mundo."- Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa pero rápidamente volvió a su máscara de guardián.

-"No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora déjame solo."- Dijo señalando la puerta al momento en que tomaba asiento en una silla y se cruzaba de brazos. Hice como si lo pensara.

-"No."- Pude ver el enojo salir por sus poros y esto era suficiente. Me puse de pie y me acerque a él sin decir una palabra. Él giró su rostro alejándolo de mí pero eso no me detuvo, una vez frente a él su semblante volvió al mío, su mirada era fuerte, dura y fría pero había algo más allí. Y sorprendiéndolo a él y a mí misma lo abrace. Dimitri peleo por quitarse de mi abrazo pero yo lo sujete más fuerte, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse al estar en contacto en el mío. Su rostro descansaba en mi estómago y comencé a sentir cierta humedad allí, él se había quebrado. Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo me aleje un poco, sequé su rostro con mis dedos y él tenía su mirada puesta en cualquier parte que no fueran mis ojos. –"Ve a ducharte, yo iré por algo de comer."- Él quiso contradecirme pero levanté un dedo y le dedique una mirada, Dimitri se cerró su boca y luego de unos segundos se puso de pie y entró al cuarto de baño. Yo por mi parte abrí la puerta y le pedí a Alek que nos trajera algo de comer, que yo me encargaría, él me preguntó si todo estaba bien y yo asentí. Una vez que Alek se retiró me dedique a ordenar un poco el cuarto e hice la cama. Maldito suertudo tenía una cama King size, esto seguro había sido obra de Lissa. Un ligero golpe sonó en la puerta y tomé la bandeja que Alek había traído, le agradecí y le pedí que no dejará que nadie moleste. Puse la bandeja sobre la cama y espere a que Dimitri salga. Cuando lo hizo se acercó dudoso y se sentó. –"Come."- Le indique. Él hizo rodar sus ojos ante mis momentos de mandona pero no dijo nada. Una vez terminada la comida deje la bandeja a un lado y nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. Mi mano busco la suya y la apreté. –"Rose…"- Dijo con cierta advertencia y dolor en su voz.

-"Hoy no vamos a hablar. Hoy solo vas a relajarte." Dije. Me puse de pie, envié un rápido mensaje a Eddie diciéndole que mañana no iría y tome su ordenador. Busqué una de las aburridas películas de John Wayne, bueno aburridas para mí. Quite mis zapatos, le puse play y me recosté en su cama, golpeando suavemente el espacio libre a mi lado para que él imitara mis acciones. Titubeo un momento antes de recostarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces levante su brazo y lo pase por detrás de mí acomodándome en su pecho. Lo sentí tensarse pero luego de unos segundos se cuerpo se relajó por completo.

No recuerdo cuando me quede dormida pero estaba segura que había sido antes de la mitad de la película. Desperté antes que Dimitri, él se encontraba sobre uno de sus lados envolviendome con ambos brazos. Quería quedarme allí para siempre pero la naturaleza llama, así que lentamente logré quitarme de su agarre y me dirigí al baño. Estaba lavando mis manos salir cuando escuche a Dimitri moverse incontrolablemente. –"No, no Roza, no."- Gritó al momento que salí del baño y lo vi sentarse bruscamente despertando. Él no me había visto y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Me apresure a su lado, sentándome junto a él abrazándolo. –"Todo está bien, estoy aquí, tu estas aquí, estamos juntos."- Él negaba con su cabeza. –"Dimitri cálmate, respira."- Mis palabras no parecían tener efecto. Puse su cabeza en mi pecho, haciéndolo escuchar el latido de mi corazón, esto pareció tranquilizarlo un poco. –"¿Lo oyes? Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo."- Él pareció salir de un especie de transe y se incorporó rápidamente cerrando sus ojos. Tome su rostro en mis manos. –"Mírame."- Dimitri negó. –"Abre los ojos Dimitri."- Él lo hizo lentamente, cuando su mirada se ancló con la mía pude ver miedo allí y entendí que era lo que temía. –"Ahí están, esos hermosos ojos marrones que tanto me gustan."- Sonreí y él pareció aliviado. –"¿Quieres hablar?"- Negó y solté un suspiro, quería que se abrirá, si no a mí a alguien, tener todo esto guardado lo estaba lastimando, podía verlo.

-"Lo siento."- Dijo quitando mis manos de su rostro y alejando la mirada.

-"Hey no, todo está bien. No tienes que hablar conmigo si no quieres, es solo que…"- Dude antes de continuar. –"Realmente creo que debes hablar con alguien Dimitri. Esto te está haciendo mal y no soporto verte así. Puedes hablar con quién te sientas cómodo, Lissa, un consejero, tu familia."- Esto último pareció alarmarlo. –"¿No has llamado a tu madre?"- Esta era la primera vez que veía a Dimitri avergonzado. –"Dimitri…"-

-"Lo se Roza, sé que tengo que hablar con ellas es que… Las cosas que hice yo – yo no soy mejor que mi padre."-

-"Óyeme y óyeme bien Dimitri Belikov. Tú no eres tu padre, jamás lo serás ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque él eligió ser un hombre repugnante y lleno de maldad, tu no. Y tu familia sabe eso, están esperando que las llames y creo que sería muy bueno para ti hablar con ellas."- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y fue cuando me mordí la lengua, había hablado de más.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que esperan que las llame? ¿Acaso tú les dijiste? ¿Con qué derecho?"- Dimitri enojado había vuelto pero yo ahora también me encontraba enojada ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo traicionaría su confianza de esa manera?

-"Claro que no les dije. Pero si, lo saben. Cuando escucharon la noticia de un Strigoi que había vuelto a ser Dhampir tu madre me llamo. Yeva les dijo y ella solo quería confirmarlo."- Él pareció calmarse y volvió a sentarse.

-"¿Tú hablas con mi madre? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Me desprecian, verdad?"-

-"Hablo con tu familia una vez a la semana… Y claro que no Dimitri, Olena te ama, al igual que tus hermanas y Babushka. Estaban felices de que estés devuelta pero tristes de que aún no recurrieras a ellas, tristes de no poder acompañarte en estos momentos."-

-"¿Tu – tu estarías ahí si las llamo?"- Pregunto apenas audible.

-"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti."- Sonreí.

Esa tarde llamamos a su familia y debo decir que creo que me he quedado sorda. Las lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de las Belikova fueron todo lo que Dimitri necesitaba. Pidió un momento a solas con su madre y Yeva, oí como tenían una larga charla en ruso, lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Dimitri y Olena, él no había soltado mi mano ni un segundo. La última en hablar fue Yeva, que parecía estar diciéndole unas cuantas cosas a su nieto. Vi a Dimitri tensarse y tratar de discutir con su abuela pero ella lo calló rápidamente. Él le dijo una última cosa y en su rostro pude ver decisión. Cuando la llamada termino me abrazó y me dio las gracias. Me di cuenta que debía irme, mañana sería sábado y no tenía guardia pero realmente me apetecía una ducha. Él me acompañó hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla tomo mi mano. –"¿Estás libre mañana a las 7?"- Asentí frunciendo el ceño. –"Puedes – quieres – em.. Pasar el rato conmigo?"- Sonreí.

-"Claro. Búscame."- Dude un momento pero al final me decidí y bese su mejilla antes de salir de allí. Corrí a mi cuarto y tengo que admitir que hice un ridículo baile de felicidad, porque era una cita ¿Cierto? O tal vez él solo quiere darme las gracias de una manera propia… 'No es momento de dudar Hathaway' Me dije a mi misma. Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Lissa para elegir la ropa perfecta pero en última instancia decidí que mantendría esto en secreto hasta saber bien de qué iba. Revise mi closet, lo que no llevo mucho tiempo pues no tenía demasiadas cosas y no encontré nada que usar, no sabía si tendría que ponerme jeans y una camiseta o un vestido, así que, pese a que no me gusta, fui de compras.

Faltaba media hora para que Dimitri venga. Ya me había duchado y maquillado, algo natural. Después de tanto buscar decidí comprar ropa casual, Dimitri no iba a llevarme a un lugar elegante, de eso estaba segura. Me puse mis nuevos pantalones, eran unos jeans ajustados negros, que debo decir se me veían fantásticos y una camiseta sin mangas color bordo con una chaqueta de cuero negro. Para cuando había terminado ya era las 7 y estaba impaciente porque Dimitri llegará. Antes de poder seguir con mis pensamientos unos golpes en la puerta me pusieron alerta. 'Respira Rose' me repetí a mí misma. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba, con unos jeans negros que le quedaban a la perfección, una camiseta negra que marcaba todos sus músculos sin ser demasiada ajustada, su duster y un bolso colgando en su hombro. Él lucía algo nervioso, le dedique una sonrisa. Un paso detrás estaba Alek. –"Muy bien Belikov, te dejo con tu guardiana de hoy."- Fruncí el ceño hacia él. –"Oh Rosie hoy estas de guardia ¿Nadie te lo dijo? Eres la guardiana oficial de Dimitri por el día. De nada."- Puse una mano en mi corazón de manera burlona. –"Oh gracias Alex, tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que peleemos de no ser tan dura por este gesto tan noble."- Él hizo rodar sus ojos, Dimitri se encontraba serio y decidí dedicarle mi atención solo a él, podía notar que de cierta forma le molestaba mi cercanía con Alek. –"¿Qué hay Camarada? ¿Vamos?"- Luego de unos momentos Dimitri me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo veía pocas veces. –"Vamos."- Nos alejamos un poco de la corte en dirección al bosque y gire mi rostro para verlo mientras caminábamos. –"Y… ¿A dónde vamos?"-

-"Ya verás."- Dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

-"¡Oh vamos! Sabes que preguntare hasta que lleguemos, solo dime."- Él levantó una ceja, luego de unos momentos de silencio el hablo.

-"¿Viste el cielo esta tarde? Era el mismo."-

-"Oh no, no vas a distraerme y menos con una frase de 'Las locuras del emperador'… Espera ¿Cómo demonios conoces una frase de esa película?"- Pregunté divertida y sorprendida a la vez.

-"Paul me hizo verla por un mes entero y bueno ya sabes…"- Sonrió ante el recuerdo y yo reí.

-"Oh por dios, le diré a Paul que la veamos ahora cuando vaya."- Dimitri se detuvo en seco y tarde un segundo en darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-"¿Irás allí? ¿Cuándo?"- Tenía una extraña mirada que no podía descifrar.

-"A fin de mes…"- Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo por varios minutos. –"Puedes venir ¿Sabes? Ellos estarían extasiados de verte."- Dimitri pareció considerarlo. –"No tienes que decidir ahora Dimitri, tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo ¿Si?"- Él asintió. El resto del camino por el bosque fue en silencio. Llegamos a un río y Dimitri paro. Abrió su bolso, sacó una manta y la colocó en el suelo, seguido de algunos tuppers con comida. Tomamos asiento y comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos él los hizo a un lado, se recostó en la manta y cerró sus ojos. Me moria por decir algo pero no sabía bien que… más bien me moría por besarlo pero no creo que eso sea bueno. Él abrió sus ojos y estaban a centímetros de los míos, no me había dado cuenta que me había acercado tanto. Dimitri levantó su mano lentamente y dudo unos segundos antes de acariciar mi mejilla, cerré por un segundo mis ojos para disfrutar el calor de su piel. –"Gracias. Por salvarme, por estar aquí incluso cuando te dije que te alejes, por perdonar las horribles cosas que dije y los momentos que te hice pasar, no merezco nada de esto pero de todas maneras gracias, sobre todo por amarme de la manera en la que lo haces."- Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, iba a decir algo pero él no había terminado. –"Siento todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar en la Academia, siento ser el causante de tantos problemas, siento las cosas horribles que te hice aunque digas que no era yo, yo sé que no estaba en mi poder pero a veces es muy difícil distinguir a ese Dimitri de este… Siento no haberte dado el reconocimiento que merecías por salvarme, por haberte alejado y por creer que estaría mejor sin ti, pero de lo que más arrepentido estoy es de haberte mentido de una manera deliberada en aquella iglesia Rose."- Él se sentó sosteniendo mi rostro en sus manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. –"Mi amor por ti jamás podría desvanecerse, porque el amor real no lo hace y lo que siento por ti va más allá de lo real, va más allá de la vida y la muerte, incluso del alma. No puedo prometerte ser el mismo porque lo sucedido me cambio, pero puedo prometerte esforzarme por ser el hombre que quieres, que necesitas, aquel que te acompañe en cada paso y te amé cada día por el resto de tu vida y más. Espero puedas darme otra oportunidad porque si de algo me di cuenta es que te necesito, tanto que me duele Roza. Te amo."- Para este punto mis lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas. Estaba emocionada por sus palabras, por cómo este hombre que jamás mostraba sus sentimientos me dejo ver cada pedazo de su alma. No pude resistirlo más y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello conectando mis labios con los suyos en el camino. Comencé a darle besos por todo el rostro y el soltó una risa profunda y rica. –"¡Te amo camarada! Sé que tenemos cosas que hablar pero estoy tan feliz en este momento y te extrañaba tanto que ya habrá tiempo para ello."-

-"Estoy de acuerdo, ahora ven aquí."- Dijo tomando mi mano, sentándome en su regazo y tomando mi boca en un apasionado beso. Gire mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo y puse un pie a cada lado de su cadera, el separo sus piernas y quede sentada entre ellas. Sus manos encontraron mi espalda baja y me estrujaba contra su cuerpo a la vez que las mías se sujetaban a su cuello. Era un beso cargado de emociones, de desesperación y de anhelo. Dimitri lentamente termino el beso. –"Si no paramos perderé todo mi autocontrol."- Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa seductora.

-"Me gustaría ver eso."- Él sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en la punta de mi nariz.

-"No aquí."- Sonreí y giré mi cuerpo para descansar mi espalda contra su pecho, Dimitri se abrazó a mi cintura y yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas. Disfrutamos de la vista y charlamos de pequeñas cosas, él me contaba historias de Baia y sus primeros años de guardián y yo las travesuras de la pequeña Rose. Me sentía en paz y completamente feliz entre los brazos de mi hombre, sé que aún hay cosas que hablar, que no será un camino fácil y habrá muchas cosas difícil que tendremos que atravesar, pero lo sé que juntos podemos contra todo.

Por: asideilogica21


	6. Chapter 5: Atada a ti

**Resumen:** Ubicado después del primer libro de VA. Rose Hathaway tiene bien claro cual es su deber y su lugar, su trabajo es proteger y asesinar. El único problema es que no ha podido olvidar y hay ocasiones en las que es más fácil cerrar los ojos y dejar que la mente navegue en el abismo del corazón. Su mayor secreto es desear al único ser con el que vivió un hechizo impuesto por el collar que le regalo el hombre culpable de que la alejaran de la academia, de sus amigos y de su amor. Ese collar que lo cambió todo.

* * *

 **Atada a ti**

"Cuando quieras algo, mantén los ojos bien abiertos, concéntrate y ten muy en claro lo que deseas, átalo en tu alma y atráelo hacía ti cada día, cada hora, cada segundo... tarde o temprano algo sucederá y por más pequeño que sea lo disfrutarás con todas las fuerzas y sabrás que has ganado en la carrera de la vida... "

* * *

Después de escuchar mi nombre pronunciarse tres veces, giré mi cabeza despacio dándole tiempo a que mis emociones se asentaran, no quería mostrar vulnerabilidad, ni decepción y mucho menos dejar que la tristeza se hiciera presente en mi exterior, ya que sabía con exactitud cual era el motivo de este llamado.

-Alber… quiero decir guardiana Petrov. – La salude con un torpe movimiento de cabeza, tomé asiento en una de las esquinas de la cama y crucé los brazos esperando a que pronunciara alguna palabra.

Ella dio un par de pasos dentro de mi pequeña habitación y cerró por completo la puerta de madera, sus ojos recorrieron el espacio rápidamente y me pareció percibir una pizca de melancolía. Antes de hablar se adentro un poco más hasta posicionarse cerca del escritorio de madera oscura, aquella mesa parecía que fuese de un completo desconocido por lo ordenado que estaba, en otro momento lo hubiera encontrado repleto de papeles, cuadernos, lapiceros y envolturas de caramelos y pastelitos, pero no hoy.

Alberta estiró su mano tocando algunas de mis pocas pertenencias escolares sin importancia, finalmente se detuvo cuando llegó a uno de los grandes y antiguos libros que el padre Andrew me había prestado para poder realizar investigaciones sobre el espíritu, el santo Vladimir y su guardiana Anna, con cuidado pasó sus dedos por el relieve de la cubierta desteñida y lo levantó para leer las letras de la portada, antes de que el libro llegara a la altura de su pecho, dos papeles que se encontraban escondidos entre las páginas salieron volando elegantemente y aterrizaron boca abajo en el piso.

No tuve tiempo de recogerlas, porque la guardiana en un acto de rapidez las tenía en sus manos, la primer hoja contenía algunas de las anotaciones que me parecieron importantes mientras lo leía, esa la volvió a ingresar dentro del libro sin prestar mucha atención a su contenido. Al ver el segundo papel de tamaño pequeño que aún sostenía, conocidas emociones se agitaron en mi pecho. Tenía la esperanza de que ese documento lo devolviera del lugar que escapó sin darle vuelta como hizo con el primero, pero no fue así.

Ella giró la fotografía alisando una de sus puntas y observando su contenido con mucha atención. Yo no aparté mi mirada de ella y me preparé para algún cuestionamiento o regaño por como había llegado la imagen a mis manos, pero nada de eso sucedió.

La foto fue tomada por uno de los profesores de defensa unos días antes del baile, con el propósito de ser registrados nuestros movimientos de combates, las imprimieron y archivaron en cada uno de los perfiles de los novicios, pero antes de que eso sucedieran las habían expuesto en uno de los pizarrones de la clase.

En la mía salía compitiendo con el novato Dean Barnes, estaba posicionada encima de él, mis piernas y mis brazos bloqueando su pesado cuerpo y mi puño derecho directo en el centro del pecho, lo había vencido, pero no era por eso que la guardaba, si no porque en la esquina superior izquierda estaba el motivo de mis desvelos: mi mentor, de cuerpo entero, guapo, exquisito, de brazos cruzados y su mirada llena de orgullo, satisfacción, admiración y algo más... Esa misma mirada estaba enfocada directa y totalmente en mi, con solo verlo calentaba cada rincón de mi ser. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que hurté la fotografía de los archivos, y poder obtener una copia para llevarla siempre conmigo.

Los ojos de Alberta estaban puestos en él, pero su rostro no reveló ninguno de sus pensamientos. Esperé lo que fue una eternidad para que dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

Ansiosa comencé a quitar pelusas invisibles de mi pantalón, la paciencia estilo Hathaway estaba llegando a su fin.

Fue entonces cuando lo oí, ella murmuró tan bajito y para si misma, que las únicas tres palabras que pude percibir de la frase fueron: "…Es tan obvio".

Me vi tentada a preguntarle que a que se refería, pero opté por cerrar la boca, en mis adentros yo conocía lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

Ella devolvió las cosas al escritorio y se aclaró la garganta, decidida a hablar. -Rose... ¿Estás lista? ¿Tienes tus pertenencias empacadas?!

Asentí con un solo movimiento de cabeza y dirigí la vista a una simple maleta que se encontraba sobre las sabanas desordenadas. La misma en la que traía mis cosas de Portland, para ser honesta no poseía mucho como la mayoría de chicas, así que guardar los pocos bienes fue muy fácil, lo difícil era dejar lo que más valorar le daba a mi vida: las personas y más a una en especial.

-Bueno, si todo está listo. -hizo una leve pausa. - Es hora de partir, la camioneta ya está afuera. -Esperó para ver si yo decía algo, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y yo no podía hacer ni decir nada para impedirlo. Me levante tomando el equipaje lista para salir, pero ella me detuvo. Está vez su voz sonó mas maternal y menos autoritaria.

-Yo sé que es duro que a pocos meses de la graduación sucedan estos cambios, que te alejen de tus compañeros, tus amigos, de la academia y de los que te hemos visto crecer. -respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire. - Yo traté de persuadirlos de que lo mejor era mantenerte a ti y por supuesto a la princesa Vasilisa aquí, pero ya sabes la directora, algunos profesores y el mandato de la reina fue que debían irse de San Vladimir y ante eso no podíamos hacer nada.

»Al final siempre hiciste lo correcto la primera vez que te llevaste a la princesa lejos de aquí, lo hiciste para protegerla, nos dimos cuenta tarde y la directora Kirova aceptó el por qué de tus acciones, lamentablemente tuvo que pasar una desgracia para llegar a eso. Y ahora con todo lo sucedido por el príncipe Victor, la muerte de Natalie, el descubrimiento del espíritu y los posibles cambios que vengan... – se encogió de un hombro y su rostro parecía más mayor que tiempo atrás. -Bueno lo que quiero decir es que todo es para mantener a salvo a la princesa y por ende a ti también hasta que termines tu formación y descubran los alcances de este nuevo don de Vasilisa. ¿Lo comprendes verdad?

-Si. –respondí con firmeza.

Y era cierto entendía las medidas de proteger a mi amiga, quién mas que yo, que daría mi propia vida por ella, pero en secreto, ese "sí" que di como respuesta estaba lejos de ser verdad.

Lo más irónico es que cuando nos trajeron de regreso a la academia, día y noche pase soñando con volver a largarme de aquí y ahora que tenía la oportunidad algo había cambiado o mejor dicho alguien me hacía desear que todo esto tuviera un final diferente, que nos detuvieran o que descubrieran una forma de que la escuela fuera segura o mejor aún que le permitieran a él cumplir con su deber como guardián de Lissa como estaba planeado en un principio. Lamentablemente la decisión de la reina perra estaba tomada y eso era como si estuviera escrita en piedra para los de nuestro mundo, tristemente no cambiaría de opinión y menos por un dhampir.

\- ¿A qué lugar nos van a llevar?. - tenía la esperanza de que fuese cerca de aquí.

-No quisieron dar muchos detalles, pero todo esta coordinado por la reina y la directora, el lugar tiene protección extra y exclusiva, es cómodo, alejado de aquí...

La interrumpí. -No entiendo como pretenden que me convierta en un guardián oficial si me mandan lejos de la academia, ¿cómo voy a obtener las marcas?, ¿quién me va a evaluar en la prueba final?. -para este punto mi voz iba en aumento. -¿Quién... Quien va hacer mi... -bajé la vista a la fotografía puesta en la portada del libro y disminuí la voz. - mi mentor?...

Alberta me vio con ojos llenos de comprensión. -Todo eso ya lo tienen resuelto. Vas a seguir con entrenamientos, pruebas de campo, exámenes y cuando concluyas recibirás la marca de la promesa... -su mirada también se desvió al mismo objeto que yo observaba: la imagen. – ya es de tu conocimiento que él guardián Belikov no tiene permiso de ir con ustedes. -iba a volver a interrumpir, lista para reclamar, pero Alberta alzó la mano para detenerme, y seguir con el discurso.

-Rose, él fue uno de los que habló para que ustedes concluyeran las clases y entrenamientos aquí, pero a oídos de la directora llegaron ciertos chismes de la noche del baile, cosas que sucedieron. - dijo seria, pero con voz tranquila. -Yo no creo en chismes, y sé como eres y conozco al guardián Belikov, así que no creo todo lo que mencionan, pero decidieron que lo mejor es evaluar si deben trabajar juntos. Y bueno ya sabes como es el guardián Belikov, él cedió todo el campo para ti, no me sorprendió, pero hasta ahorita entiendo el verdadero porque de su actuar.

Con cada palabra sentía como si me estuvieran atravesado una estaca directo al corazón.

-Rose no puedo culparte por tus sentimientos. - su voz sonaba lejana como si estuviera reviviendo una experiencia propia, tal vez algún amor de juventud imposible como el mío. - No lo apruebo por supuesto, pero de corazón entiendo. Ahora es difícil y a veces parece que las cosas no son justas, pero con el tiempo entiendes y lo aceptas.

Asentí con la cabeza, no muy convencida de que algún día aceptaría todo sin cuestionamientos. Pasé el umbral de la que iba hacer mi antigua habitación dentro de muy poco.

La guardiana volvió a detenerme. -Rose. -dijo llamando mi atención. -Recuerda un guerrero sabe que la guerra está compuesta por muchas batallas, y por eso sigue adelante hasta obtener la victoria, nosotros los guardianes no solo luchamos contra los Strigois, también tenemos guerras aquí. -llevó una mano al pecho para explicar a que se refería. -Nadie sabe qué va a pasar en el próximo minuto y sin embargo, confían y tienen fe... - terminó extendiendo el brazo y entre sus dedos se encontraba la fotografía, la tomé sin decir nada.

Sabía que ella quería darme esperanzas, pero realmente en este momento no creía que en el siguiente minuto algo fuera a cambiar, con la confianza pues confío en lo que puedo hacer por mi misma y ahorita solo me quedaba una opción y no era la que deseaba y con la fe, bueno todavía estoy resolviendo y poniendo en orden algunos temas con Dios. Y a pesar de todo no podía simplemente marcharme sin ni siquiera darle las gracias a la persona que ha estado a mi lado desde que era niña, y actuaba y hacía un mejor papel que mi propia madre.

Así que sin más, le di una verdadera sonrisa. -Gracias. -musite. -Por todo.

Ella inclinó su cabeza asintiendo. Eso me bastó para saber que había entendido mis simples palabras. _"Gracias por como siempre fue conmigo desde niña y gracias por mantener el secreto de mis sentimientos y los de Dimitri"_

~.~

Resulta que tuvimos que irnos por la salida que se ubica cerca de los apartamentos de los guardianes, es muy poco frecuentada y solo es en caso de emergencia. Y aunque nos estábamos marchando en plena noche moroi, no querían correr el riesgo de que algún estudiante nos viera partir.

Vacilé al acercarme al pequeño apartamento de Dimitri, no lo había visto mucho en estos últimos días y mucho menos había tenido una despedida oficial, dentro de mi guardaba la esperanza de que lo dejaran venir con nosotras.

Pasé frente a su puerta y fue como si una energía fuerte, distinta y caliente en el ambiente me atrajera hacia ese sitio. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos sin detener el paso.

Mi mente malvada me llevó aquella noche donde todo cambió y reviví: _"Cuando nos aferrábamos el uno al otro entre las suaves sabanas de su cama. Cuando no dejamos de tocarnos, ni de besarnos, cuando la intensidad iba creciendo entre ambos, casi con una urgencia por poseernos. Cuanto había deseado estar así con él, en mis sueños mas locos me imaginaba estando con Dimitri de diferentes formas, pero eso había sido mil veces mejor. No pasaba en mi sueños sino en una dulce y deliciosa realidad"_ … que ahora se convertía en una amarga agonía _..._

Sabía que si Dimitri no hubiera quitado el collar lejos de mi cuerpo, el final hubiera sido distinto, me hubiera entregado a él sin dudas, ni reservas en aquel abismo de pasión, solo me bastó en aquel momento mirar a los profundos ojos oscuros de él para saber que se encontraba igual de decidido.

No sé en que momento, ni cómo, pero había recorrido el pasillo de los apartamentos hasta llegar al final envuelta en la neblina de mis recuerdos.

Llegué a los portones de metal negro que nos refugiaban dentro de la academia. Al ver quienes estaban mi corazón dio un vuelco y la respiración se detuvo. Junto a la camioneta estaba algún representante enviado por la reina, un par de profesores, tres guardianes nuevos destinados a acompañarnos en esta nueva travesía y la directora Kirova, todos ellos me tenían sin cuidado, pero mi vista se centró en la persona detrás de ellos, cerca de los grandes pinos, se encontraba Dimitri imponente, con su perfecta mascara de guardián.

La directora estaba echándose uno de sus muy comunes y ensayados discursos sobre el deber y la responsabilidad, pero yo estaba perdida en los ojos chocolates que me observaban de la misma forma que yo a él.

Me aparté caminando directo a donde él se encontraba, ambos nos quedamos uno frente al otro, yo memorizando y absorbiendo su olor, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus labios... sí, esos labios y las lagunas oscuras de sus ojos.

Mientras lo observaba la culpa se apoderó de mi.

-Yo... lo siento tanto Dimitri. Lamento que te quitaran la oportunidad de tener como cargo a Lissa y... -me detuvo.

-Rose. -sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que de su perfecta cola se salieran algunos cabellos y cayeran en el perfil de su rostro. -No importa, está bien. Yo voy a permanecer un tiempo más en la academia y luego ya veremos a donde me envían. -su voz era serena y tranquila, pero yo conocía que detrás de todo eso había tristeza.

-No es justo. –gruñí bajo- Todo esto es una basura. -alcé las manos dramatizando. -Ellos creen saber lo que hacen y siempre creen tener la razón, pero no es así. -hice una pausa. -Y sí… ya sé que no importa como nos sentimos, ni lo que queremos o deseamos, pero aún así… -sacudí la cabeza deseando que desapareciera la angustia que bullía en mi interior.

Él optó por no decir nada, pero sabía que en lo profundo de su mente pensaba lo mismo.

-No sé... no sé como haré para terminar los entrenamientos, ni que va a pasar con todo lo del espíritu. -mi voz se quebró, aunque hacía lo imposible por ser fuerte.

Él levantó suavemente mi barbilla para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. -Rose escúchame bien, eres fuerte, inteligente, segura, apasionada, aprendes rápido, tienes una dedicación que es de admirar. No dudo ni por un segundo que vas a lograr cualquier cosa, que serás la mejor, y no porque yo te haya entrenado ni ayudado, si no por ti misma, por tu capacidad, por tu esfuerzo y por las ganas de querer salir adelante en el mundo que nos tocó vivir, eso lo traes en tus venas y corre por tu sangre. Cualquier persona que te conozca bien lo sabe y si no ven todo ese talento en ti… no saben de lo que se pierden.

Para este punto tenía un nudo en la garganta y tuve que parpadear varias veces para espantar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡Hathaway!. -El grito amargo de Kirova rasgó el aire, rompiendo esa burbuja mágica que se había creado en medio de la conversación.

No me molesté en volver a ver, mi atención siguió puesta en Dimitri quería decirle tanto, pero no sabía cómo, ni tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Él como siempre leyendo mis pensamientos y conociéndome tan bien agregó:

-No tienes que decir nada. –suspiró, enrollando en su dedo uno de mis largos mechones de pelo que tanto le gustaban. -Es hora de marcharte.

-¡Belikov!. -de nuevo la estorbosa voz de Kirova. -Creo que se ha terminado el tiempo de las despedidas. Ya llegará otro guardián que ocupe tu lugar para darle consejos a la novicia.

La odie por completo, quería callarla de un solo golpe, y aún mas gritarle que no iba a ver reemplazo para mi mentor, pero mantuve a duras penas la compostura, no por ella ni por los demás, sino por Dimitri.

El motor de la camioneta encendió y sabía que era hora de irme, mi corazón volvió a detenerse... ya no lo vería más. Así que sin importarme las normas, reglas y leyes, me acerqué a él y lo envolví en mis brazos abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas y sintiendo esa rica electricidad atravesar mi piel y nadar en mi sistema con el toque de nuestros cuerpos.

Su boca se acercó a mi oído. -Roza, antes de que te vayas quiero que sepas que lo que te dije en el gimnasio. -No tuvo que aclarar el día ni mucho menos el momento, porque yo sabía a qué se refería. -No fue cierto... tienes que saber que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó y es una total mentira que no me interesas... -terminó susurrando tan bajito que tuve que esforzarme para escuchar, pero cada palabra penetro mi alma.

Él sacó de su guardapolvo una bolsita sencilla color café y la metió dentro de mi abrigo sin que nadie lo notara. -No lo abras aquí. –dijo en secreto. -Guárdalo y cuando creas que es el momento correcto ábrelo.

Sin decir nada más, me puse de puntillas y presioné un delicado y firme beso en su mejilla lo más cerca que pude de su boca, pero sin que los demás pensaran mal. _Si no es ahora ¿cuándo?..._

Me separé sintiendo el calor en mis labios y de esa forma sin volver a ver atrás me dirigí a la camioneta, a un nuevo destino lejos de él.

Tal vez no debí arriesgarme delante de los presentes y que confirmaran las sospechas, pero al carajo todo eso, porque si bien es cierto no debí exponer mi preocupación, tampoco debí dejar que me afectara su forma de ser, ni su trato conmigo, ni la potente química que se respiraba en los entrenamientos, no debí desear su muy ocasional, rara y hermosa sonrisa, no debí despertar solo por verlo, ni desear la llegaba del atardecer solo para volver a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, no tuve que rogar al cielo que cada minuto junto a él se hiciera una eternidad, no debí imaginar su cuerpo esculpido, sus labios, su sabor, su olor, el toque de su pelo, no debí disfrutar de la electricidad producto del roce de su piel con la mía, no debí mirarlo intensamente, ni robar miradas, no tenía que querer ser la mejor solo por él, no debí dejarme seducir por el hechizo en un collar, ni mucho menos haber disfrutado tan abiertamente de cada cosa que pasó en aquella habitación, ni desear haber sido suya...

Lo más importante es que no debí haberme dejado atrapar por el flechazo de cupido, y a pesar de todo los motivos por los que no debí hacer tantas cosas, a pesar de todo eso, no me arrepiento ni un segundo, por que la verdad es que me enamore, sí me enamore de mi mentor siete años mayor que yo, de un guardián, de un dhampir, simplemente me enamoré de Dimitri y lo que es mejor él se enamoro de mi... pero ahora somos separados por razones que nos ponen en desventajas. Porque a pesar de todo tenemos un deber mayor en el mundo que cumplir.

 _Porque ellos son primero y siempre lo serán..._

Los portones de la academia se cerraron detrás del coche, Lissa quería hacer tantas preguntas, pero yo no iba a responder ninguna de ellas. Hay secretos que deben seguir guardados en el abismo del corazón...

Sin poder esperar más tiempo abrí la simple bolsita café, dentro contenía un cofrecito de madera tallado con mi nombre en ruso: _"Roza"._ Levanté la tapa y contenía una nota pegada al tallo de dos flores pequeñas de color azul con el nombre de _"myositis palustris"_ y en el fondo un dije de un collar y la palabra "Mi" escrita sobre el… No sabía que significaban ambas cosas, pero si venía de parte de Dimitri lo guardaría por siempre…

* * *

 _ **Dos años después**_

Los largos ventanales que se extendían a lo ancho de mi habitación, estaban cubiertas por gruesas telas oscuras con el único propósito de evitar que la luz del día ilumine nuestros aposentos, pero yo apropósito dejaba varias cortinas acomodadas de cierta forma especial para que esos destellos se infiltraran sutilmente bañando de diferentes tonos la habitación.

Antes de seguir con el revoltijo de pensamientos que ya no me dejan dormir, quité despacio las sabanas que arropaban mi cuerpo.

Hoy es mi día libre y el penúltimo en este lugar, pronto viajaremos a la corte lugar que será estadía permanente. En un día normal me hubiera levantado tarde, pero hoy es la excepción, así que me apresuré a darme un breve baño con la esperanza de que aquello que me habían prometido estuviera allí.

La ropa deportiva quedaría en segundo plano, hoy me pondría algo distinto. Del armario saqué el único vestido largo, negro y de manta que poseía, cero glamuroso y muy sencillo, con tirantes gruesos, su único adorno son unas pequeñas piedrecitas turquesa que están colocadas en el contorno de la línea en forma de uve que realzan mis pechos, a la altura de la cintura un elástico acentúa mi silueta y después la tela cae libremente por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies con una única abertura al lado derecho que se extiende más arriba del muslo.

Deslicé la suave y delicada tela sobre mis hombros, resbaló por mi cuerpo y descendió hasta mis pies. Dediqué tiempo en mi peinado dejando el pelo suelto en largas ondas y en un maquillaje muy natural. Al final registré mi reflejo en el espejo.

En dos años había cambiado bastante físicamente, me veía más madura y ya no aquella niña, pero por dentro habían cosas que seguían exactamente igual.

Los morois y dhampir a mi alrededor solo ven a la disciplinada y fuerte Rose, ven las marcas que adornan la piel de mi nuca haciéndome letal, ven a la Rose dedicada a su moroi… lo que ellos no saben son todas esas noches en vela deseando, clamando por calmar el ardor de mi cuerpo que lo pide a gritos y mi corazón que todavía late por él.

Aquel hechizo había marcado un antes y un después, el desgraciado de Victor tenía razón ya todo estaba ahí desde antes...

Suspire profundamente decidida a ponerle fin a los pensamientos, hoy era distinto según las palabras de aquella llamada hace dos meses atrás.

- _Diga… Aló… ¿Alguien está en la línea?._

 _-¿Rosemarie Hathaway?. –preguntó la persona al otro lado._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco. -Guardiana Hathaway para usted y para mis amigos Rose, ¿quién habla?._

 _Escuché un largo suspiró y algunas cuantas palabras salieron en ruso de su boca, ese acento hizo que el corazón latiera a prisa y me interesara en la llamada. –Disculpe no comprendo lo que dice. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?..._

 _Después de un largo silencio, volvió hablar._

 _-Presta atención, el penúltimo día antes de que hagas el viaje a la corte, sal en busca del ocaso del sol, aquello que anhela tu vida lo tendrás._

 _Me reí. –De seguro está equivocada señora. –iba a colgar, pero sus siguientes palabras me detuvieron._

 _-Acaso ya olvidaste aquel cofre y su contenido…_

 _Me paralice sin poder decir nada, ¿Cómo sabía lo que había dentro? A menos que ella fuera… -¿Quién es usted?... Si esto es una broma…_

 _-Yo sé lo que vi. Lo demás está en ti, solo sigue tu instinto._

 _El corazón latía aún con más fuerza._

 _-¿Quién es ust… -colgó sin dejar rastro, ni un numero… solo con una simple esperanza que debía creer de una vieja loca…_

Hoy era ese día, me apresuré agarrar la estaca ajustándola a una cómoda banda de tela colocada en lo alto de mi pierna, extendí la mano izquierda para obtener la bolsita que mantenía siempre cerca de mi almohada y salí de mi habitación.

La fresca brisa golpeó mi rostro y mi nariz se impregnó del olor fresco del mar y su salinidad.

Tal y como lo imaginaba el cielo estaba en su máximo apogeo de colores, y hoy parecía como si estuviera dispuesto a dar un espectáculo multicolor, el horizonte se bañaba con tonos naranjas y fuertes rojizos, más arriba parecía estar degradándose de tonos violetas y a un costado la gran bola de fuego amarilla iba bajando cada vez más buscando ocultarse y dándole paso a su amante eterno: la oscuridad de la noche.

Me encaminé buscando aquello que se me había prometido.

Casi a punto del sol ocultarse, lo divisé al final del viejo muelle una oscura silueta de espaldas a mi.

-Imposible.- murmure. -Ella tenía razón-.

Marché sin detenerme tenía que confirmar de cerca que se trataba de él, me detuve unos pasos antes del hombre, mi cuerpo lo sentía flojo y los nervios me dejaron sin habla.

Él giró despacio en un refinado movimiento. Mientras yo soltaba el aire contenida… era él. Después de todo este tiempo Dimitri estaba aquí, más hermoso, guapo, fuerte y con una determinación en su mirada que no había visto antes.

Ambos en silencio, bebiendo de nuestras facciones.

-Roza. –sus ojos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo y su simple voz hacía estragos en mi interior.

-No… puedo creer que al fin estés aquí… camarada. – su facción cambió al escuchar el viejo apodo. –Pensé que nunca me ibas a encontrar o que tal vez ya te habías olvidado.

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza. –Estoy aquí por varios propósitos.

La confusión se apoderó de mi. -¿Qué?

-Soy el nuevo guardián de Lord Ozera. – mis cejas se elevaron y una sonrisa torpe se extendió en mi rostro.

-Entonces, ¿estás aquí solo por eso?

Él negó con la cabeza. –No, principalmente es por ti. Nunca te he olvidado… nunca. Pasaba días enteros en los que pensaba solo en ti y el peso que te había perdido me golpeaba, una parte de mi quería volver a verte, abrazarte, tocarte, besarte y todos esos pensamientos los sentía vacíos al que ver que nos prohibían todo.

El sol se había ocultado por completo y las farolas del muelle eran los únicos testigos de nosotros dos.

-Yo me sentía exactamente igual. –dije.

-La verdad es que no puedo seguir viviendo con una mentira corriendo por mi vida. – Y así sin más, me tomó en sus brazos y unió su boca a la mía.

Todas esas pequeñas chispas que siempre brotaron entre los dos cuando nuestras pieles hacían contacto, ahora se convertían en torrentes intensos de corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde mi pelo hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

Sentía como si en cualquier momento comenzaría a arder, los usuarios de fuego no tenían comparación con la caldera que se estaba formando en mi interior, porque cada fibra, cada molécula, cada centímetro de mi deseaba esto a gritos.

Sus manos recorrieron a lo largo de mi brazo, hasta posarse en la palma de la mano donde tenía el cofre.

-¿Todavía lo conservas?. –susurro contra mi boca.

-Por supuesto, cada una de las cosas. –respondí.

Dimitri metió la mano dentro del largo abrigo y sacó el mismo dije que yo poseía con la descripción: " otra mitad", unido al mío formaba la frase. "Mi otra mitad"

-Siempre guarde una y te di a ti la otra. Con la esperanza de algún día poder unirlas.

Sonreí. –Y que significaban las flores con, era algo como _Miositis_ …

Soltó una carcajada. –¿No averiguaste nunca que significa?

Me encogí de hombros. –Bueno no sabía que me habías dejado un trabajo de investigación.

-¡Oh Roza! ¿Entonces no sabes cuál es el nombre de esa flor?. –negué con la cabeza. Y él prosiguió. –Su nombre científico fue el que te di en la tarjeta. Pero el verdadero nombre es _" No me olvides"_

Sonreí repitiendo mentalmente: _No me olvides._

-Jamás lo hice.

-Lo sé. -y con eso volvió a besarme.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

-Deberías levantarte. -él quitó suavemente las manta, dejando al descubierto una parte de mi cuerpo desnudo y delicadamente se tiró encima, venía de ducharse, olía exquisito y pequeñas gotitas bajaban por su piel. "Exquisito" volví a pensar. -Vamos Roza, tengo planeado varias cosas para hoy.

Suspiré sonriendo -Camarada Belikov. - me queje. - Sabes tengo dos mil seiscientos huesos, seiscientos cincuenta músculos y billones de células y la verdad levantar todo esto. -señale pasando un mano por mi cuerpo. -de la cama es tarea bien difícil.

Él rió, un sonido delicioso a mis oídos. -No tienes una idea de lo que extrañe cada una de tus ocurrencias.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, poniéndome seria. -Yo extrañe todo… absolutamente todo de ti. - Eché de menos, verlo con su guardapolvo, su frases zen, sus libros y hasta su música ochentera, pero principalmente extrañe quién soy cuando estoy junto a él.

Él sonrió y no cualquier sonrisa, si no esa que yo tanto amaba con todo mi ser y por la que vivía por volver a ver.

-Dimitri, ¿qué vamos hacer? Quiero decir tu y yo, nosotros. -pregunte en un tono bajo.

-Continuar haciendo lo mejor que sabemos hacer y cumplir con nuestro deber. -mientras hablaba sus manos dibujaban patrones suaves y depositaba pequeños besos en mi piel. - Tu con Lissa y yo ahora con Lord Ozera. -asentí. -Solo que esta vez no puedo dejarte marchar. Te quiero en mi vida.

Mis ojos se iluminaron y mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenado. - ¿Vamos a desafiar las reglas? Tu camarada vas a estar conmigo a pesar de lo que digan los demás?.

Él fijo su vista en mis ojos. -Roza, no sientes cómo se agitan los latidos de mi corazón cuando estoy contigo?. -llevó mi mano hasta su perfecto pecho. -Desearía que fuese para siempre. Te necesito a mi lado como mi igual, como compañera, así que perdona mi nueva debilidad.

Sonreí y con eso lo besé como si no hubiera un mañana, lo besé por todas esas veces que lo extrañé, que soñé estar juntos, lo besé porque no había podido olvidar lo que se sentía compartir eso con él, porque desde aquel maldito collar, que ahora yacía perdido en algún lugar, había quedado atada a él y no por el hechizo si no por el amor que sentíamos.

Cada beso se convertía más dulce, más íntimo y más intenso, y comprendí que la larga espera tiene su recompensa, y aunque sabía cual era mi posición y mi trabajo, ahora mi mundo tenía algo de perfección. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el rió de sensaciones y así me volví a unir a él siendo uno solo, tanto en cuerpo como en alma...

* * *

Por: Jcastillo

¡Hola! primeramente yo más que feliz de poder publicar junto a increíbles y talentosas escritoras. De corazón y aunque creo que ya se los he dicho personalmente, pero también aprovecho por aquí, gracias a todas por querer participar de esta colección y gracias a los que leen.

Con respecto al capítulo es algo totalmente diferente a lo que suelo escribir, así que espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Estoy deseando poder leer el resto de historias.

Saludos enormes


	7. Chapter 7: Nueva Vida

**Resumen:**

Finalmente, después de todo por lo que Rose tuvo que enfrentar, para poder tener una vida libre junto a Dimitri, sus amigos y familia, se encontraba viviendo una vida relativamente tranquila, protegiendo a Lisa y disfrutando del amor de su antiguo mentor. Pero nada puede permanecer tranquilo eternamente, en la vida de Rose Hathaway y ahora ella tendrá que enfrentarse a algo que no involucra strigois, ni asesinatos.

Y tomar una decisión puede transformar su vida para siempre.

 _Clasificación M._

* * *

 **NUEVA VIDA**

 **R POV**

Hoy fue un día agotador. Pero felizmente estaba a un par de pasos de nuestra casa, aunque más bien era un departamento mediano, tenía todo lo que necesitábamos para vivir de forma cómoda y lo más importante de todo, es que Dimitri y yo vivíamos en ella.

Sin embargo, esta noche él no estaría conmigo, Christian y Dimitri habían hecho un viaje de casi tres semanas para verificar que el proyecto de enseñanza de magia defensiva siguiera su curso en algunas academias que habían aceptado llevarlo a cabo y promover esta idea hacia más lugares.

Al menos tendría que esperar una semana más para tener a mi sexy novio conmigo.

En cuanto entre, fui directamente al dormitorio, un relajante baño caliente seguramente me proporcionaría un sueño renovador y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Estaba a tiempo.

Esta vez llegaría a tiempo para tomar mi turno de guardia y además terminaría de comer mis dos rosquillas.

Al recorrer los pasillos de la corte a esta hora, podía sentir una extraña paz, claro, eso cambiaria en un par de horas, cuando varios moroi comiencen su día o mejor dicho noche, a veces realmente extrañaba el horario humano, sobre todo en el verano cuando tenía que dormir sintiendo las elevadas temperaturas de la estación.

Pronto llegue a la casa de Lisa, que a pesar de haberse convertido en reina hace años, decidió llevar una vida normal, en la medida de lo posible y es justamente por esa razón que su casa se encontraba en una zona común de residencias.

En cuanto entre Zack apareció por el pasillo, listo para tomar el cambio.

_Vaya...de verdad me tienes sorprendido Rose, creo que esta vez rompiste tu record personal en puntualidad estas semanas.

Sonrió divertido, mientras tomaba su teléfono de uno de los sillones.

_Bueno, pues veras, ya que mi novio se fue de viaje, realmente no tengo nada interesante que hacer como para quedarme unos momentos más en la cama.

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió al ver su cara de disgusto. Siempre se ponía incómodo cuando escuchaba algún detalle íntimo sobre mi relación con Dimitri.

_Sabes que no necesito oírlo.

Dijo con pesar y salió de la casa sin mirarme. No pude evitar reírme, Zack definitivamente mejoró mi mañana.

Minutos después, Lisa salió de su habitación, totalmente preparada para empezar a trabajar.

_Rose, que bueno que ya estás aquí, hoy tengo la agenda demasiado llena, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

Parecía totalmente estresada mientras ajustaba su falda de corte recto y no estaba segura si era por la carga de trabajo o porque la oscuridad estaba haciendo estragos en ella, en momentos como este deseaba tener el vínculo nuevamente para saber lo que pasaba en su mente.

Pero ahora solo podía hacer una cosa. Toque su hombro e hice que me mirara.

_Tranquilízate Lisa, estoy contigo recuerdas, te apoyare en todo lo que necesites.

Su mirada se centró en la mía y pude notar el cambio. Logró esbozar una sonrisa y soltó un suspiro.

_Lo sé, es solo que a veces siento que todo es demasiado.

_Es normal, pero si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, eres tú. Así que cálmate y salgamos de aquí para empezar con esa horrible agenda tuya.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

Las reuniones durante la primera jornada en la oficina de Lisa no fueron tan pesadas, pero esas reuniones del consejo eran demasiado aburridas y más aún si tienes que estar de pie junto a una pared sin moverte! Fueron un par de tortuosas horas.

Pero ahora, finalmente tomaríamos un descanso para comer algo, ya que tuvimos que saltarnos el almuerzo. Por lo general Lisa ordenaría comida a su oficina, pero esta vez le propuse que vayamos a algún restaurante cercano para despejar su mente del trabajo e inmediatamente aceptó.

_Hablé con Christian anoche y me dijo que posiblemente llegarían unos días más antes de los previsto.

Dijo con tono alegre. Decidimos sentarnos en una de las mesas del fondo, para tratar de evitar las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

_Eso suena grandioso, ya quiero ver a Dimitri.

Al decir su nombre en voz alta, mi mente rápidamente me llevo al último recuerdo que tenia de él…su voz y sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras se despedía.

_Si, definitivamente puedo ver que lo extrañas – soltó una risita – Solo hablaste de él y te perdiste totalmente.

_Lo sé, pero en mi defensa, es imposible no extrañarlo.

Lo admití con orgullo, en este momento me sentía bastante relajada, lo cual parecería imposible después de las horas anteriores, pero estar con Lisa en este lugar hablando sobre nosotras como lo hacíamos cuando estábamos en Lehigh, fingiendo ser un par de chicas normales, se sentía increíble.

Por suerte la comida no tardó en llegar, prácticamente devoré mi carne asada con patatas, Lisa también ordeno lo mismo añadiendo una ensalada más. Aprovechamos al máximo la hora que teníamos libre, disfrutamos nuestros alimentos y hablamos de cosas pequeñas y otras no tanto como el primer aniversario de boda de Lisa. Ella y Christian decidieron casarse el mismo año en el que nos graduamos de la universidad, fueron meses locos de planeación pero al final valió la pena, fue un día muy especial.

_ ¿Ya tienes pensado hacer algo?

Pregunté. El postre finalmente había llegado, mousse de chocolate, ya podía saborearlo.

_Tengo pensadas muchas ideas, pero aun no puedo decirme por una.

Parecía abatida con el dilema, así que intente ayudarla.

_Por qué no escoges algo que realmente Christian no espere y lo sorprendes.

Lo pensó un momento y después de unos minutos su rostro se ilumino.

_Creo que hay algo… – sonrió – Me pondré a trabajar en ello en cuanto pueda.

Lamentablemente nuestro tiempo de acabó y era hora de volver a la cruda realidad. Sin embargo, cuando estábamos a medio camino, uno de los moroi reales que estuvieron en el consejo nos detuvo para hablar con Lisa.

Me quede a unos metros de ellos, sin perder de vista a Lisa y comprobar los alrededores por muy seguros que se vean, la corte no siempre es un lugar seguro, eso lo sé por experiencia propia y como su guardiana tenía que protegerla, pero no pude impedir perder mi enfoque cuando una mujer a mi derecha y a la misma distancia que se encontraba Lisa, abrigaba con una chaqueta a un niño de no más de cuatro años. No supe lo que pudo haberme llamado la atención de tal escena, hasta que los escuche.

_Mamá cuando podré ver a mi hermana?

Preguntó el niño.

_Pronto cariño, ya no falta mucho para que la conozcas.

Entonces la mujer se enderezó y finalmente pude verlo, a pesar que se encontraba casi de espaldas hacia mí, su hinchado vientre destacaba desde aquí. La mujer colocó una de las manos del niño sobre su vientre y solo paso unos segundos para que ambos sonrieran.

_Se está moviendo!

El niño empezó saltar alegre.

Por mi visión periférica, vi que el moroi se despedía de Lisa, inmediatamente volví mi atención en donde debía estar. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Al final del día, después de cambiar mi turno con Zack, me dirigía nuevamente a mi casa. Fue un total desafío mantenerme concentrada después del descuido que cometí y lo peor de todo, era que no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo, lo cual es ridículo, no es la primera vez que veo una escena similar. No tiene sentido.

Cuando por fin estaba adentro, me propuse dejar de pensar en ese asunto y para mi buena fortuna mi teléfono se iluminó con el nombre de la persona que podía ayudarme a lograrlo.

_Dimitri.

Mi estado de ánimo se elevó exponencialmente.

_Roza, espero que sea un buen momento para hablar.

_Por supuesto, acabo de llegar a casa.

Deje las llaves sobre una de las mesas de la entrada y me acomode en el sofá.

_Me alegra oír eso, quisiera estar ahí en este momento.

_Yo también quisiera que fuera así.

Suspiré.

_Justamente te llame por esa razón, – sonaba emocionado – aunque seguramente Lisa ya te lo dijo, volveremos más antes de lo planeado, calculo que por lo menos en una semana más llegaremos a la corte.

_Esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido en este día…

_ ¿Por qué? Sucedió algo?

 _Ugh_ …ese tipo de preguntas eran las que no quería responder en este momento e inevitablemente me llevaron a recordar el extraño día que tuve y el conflicto interno que aun enfrentaba.

_No, claro que no, aquí todo marcha perfectamente.

Me esforcé en parecer convincente.

_Supongo que sí, pero tú? Segura que estas bien?

No, no lo estoy, pero tampoco me gustaba preocupar a Dimitri y mucho menos ver a donde se dirigía la conversación, así que aunque quería seguir hablando con él, en este momento no podía hacerlo.

_Estoy bien Dimitri, solo algo cansada…

Hubo una pequeña pausa y por un momento pensé que una larga discusión se avecinaba.

_Entonces te dejare descansar, intentare volver lo más antes posible. – sabía con certeza que Dimitri volvería a retomar esta conversación cuando llegue – Recuerda que te amo.

_Y yo a ti.

Termine la llamada antes de cometer otro error.

Me sentía tan frustrada. Nada, absolutamente nada de esto tenía sentido! Quería borrar este día de mi memoria y que todo volviera a ser como lo fue ayer o hace tres semanas, acaso era tan difícil hacerlo?

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

Me sentía como un zombi, los últimos días, apenas pude dormir una hora o dos, mi cuerpo me pedía descanso pero mi mente tenía una idea diferente y al cabo de varias horas intentando conciliar el sueño, me daba por vencida, entonces salía de la cama e iba a correr antes de empezar el día oficialmente.

Y ahora que ya estaba en mi turno de guardia, me obligue a mantenerme despierta y alerta. Lisa, al igual que ayer tenía algunas reuniones a las que debía asistir, lo cual la mantuvo ocupada y no percibió la extraña actitud que tenía y fue lo mejor. No tenía ganas de entrar en un interrogatorio.

Para al final del día, hicimos una última parada.

_ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Una corriente de pánico injustificado recorrió mi cuerpo al ver la tienda de maternidad.

_Recuerdas que Amanda, mi secretaria, estaba de baja por maternidad?

Asentí.

_Pues esta mañana finalmente entró en labor de parto y tuvo una hermosa niña! – la emoción de Lisa que casi siempre era contagiosa, hoy no tuvo efecto en mi – Así que quiero comprarle un regalo.

Sin decir nada más, entró rápidamente a la tienda, al verla, una chica joven la atendió de inmediato. No tenía otra opción más que entrar…

Mi cuerpo se tensó al estar rodeada de tantas cunas, ropa y muchos accesorios para bebés, me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, así que me quede cerca de la entrada mirando como Lisa admiraba encantada cada nuevo vestido o mameluco que la joven le enseñaba.

_ ¿Busca algo en particular?

Di un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz. Maldición! se supone que nada debería sorprenderme de esta manera y mucho menos una mujer anciana, que al verla detenidamente me di cuenta de que era moroi.

_No vengo a comprar nada, estoy de guardia.

Mi voz salió bastante cortante, pero a la mujer pareció no importarle.

_Claro, que tonta soy. – sonrió – La reina Vasilisa esta allá – señaló con su mirada – Pero de cualquier forma puedes mirar lo que tenemos, – se dirigió a mí – te aseguro que no hay ningún peligro en este lugar y tal vez puedas encontrar algo que te guste, supongo que una joven tan bonita como tú, debe tener novio o quizá un esposo.

La mujer era amable, pero me hacía sentir demasiado incómoda.

_Tengo novio, pero…ninguno de los dos tenemos planeado un bebé en este momento.

Lo cual era casi una mentira, ya que desde que estábamos en San Vladimir sabía que Dimitri siempre había querido ser padre.

_Oh, pero si tener un hijo es lo mejor que puede pasar en la vida.

Tomó mi mano y me empezó a jalar hacia el mesón de la esquina, donde estaba la caja registradora. Para ser mayor, aún tenía bastante fuerza. Una vez que estuvo ahí abrió una de las gavetas que se encontraban debajo del mesón y saco un álbum de fotografías.

– Mira, ellos son mis hijos, mi esposo tomo ésta cuando eran niños. – la imagen era antigua pero podían distinguirse bien dos niños entr años y una niña aún más pequeña. – Y éstas son de cuando eran apenas unos recién nacidos.

Había imágenes muy bien ordenadas de bebés sobre cunas distintas y en cada una estaba una mujer joven a lado de ellos, mirándolos como si fueran la maravilla más grande de todas.

– Ahora cada uno tiene su propia familia…pero aun puedo recordar cuando los tuve por primera vez en mis brazos… – su mirada estaba en la imagen pero su voz se oía lejana, como si estuviera en otro lugar – Un hijo no solo cambia tu cuerpo, también cambia tu mente y tu alma, ya no eres la misma desde el momento en que lo tienes en tu vientre y cuando lo abrazas por primera vez te das cuenta de que cada dolor o molestia que pudiste haber sentido no se compara con la felicidad que llena tu corazón en ese instante. Un hijo después de todo, te transforma y no hay mejor transformación que ser madre.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

Ser recibida por el silencio de las paredes era lo peor de todo, porque entonces podía escuchar las palabras de esa mujer repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

Me quede parada en medio de la sala y mire a mí alrededor, en este momento todo se sentía más vacío que de costumbre y no lo decía solo por la casa. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir negando la verdad, una verdad que dentro de mí, siempre lo supe.

Cuando observe a aquel niño con su madre hace unos días, no fue él o ella lo que llamó mi atención, fue la interacción entre ambos y lo que se encontraba en medio de ellos, _una vida_ …un ser que no necesitaba mostrarse al exterior para hacer feliz a las personas que lo rodeaban y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de preguntarme _¿Cómo se sentirá tener a ser creciendo dentro de ti misma?_

Supongo que podría averiguarlo…

Sabía que desde el momento en el que Adrián nos reveló el secreto detrás del nacimiento de Declan, mi vida podía cambiar, tenía posibilidades que antes me fueron negadas y aunque Dimitri y yo acordamos que lo intentaríamos en un momento dado, nunca me presionó en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera habíamos fijado una fecha para la boda y reconozco que esa parte es culpa mía, me parecía muy precipitado casarme cuando tenía veinte años o incluso cuando Lisa decidió hacerlo tan solo meses después de que Christian se lo propusiera.

Pero ahora tenía veinticinco años y quería más o al menos quería intentarlo, aun cuando ese milagro no sucediera para nosotros _¿no hay peor guerra que la que no se hace, verdad?_

 _Vivir en la corte ya no sería una opción._

En el caso de lograrlo, habíamos llegado a esa conclusión, nuestra vida cambiaria radicalmente, incluso ser guardiana nuevamente sería una posibilidad lejana _. ¿Podría ser capaz de dejarlo todo?_

… _Un hijo después de todo, te transforma y no hay mejor transformación que ser madre…_

Las palabras de aquella mujer volvieron a resonar con más fuerza, conocía las consecuencias, todas ellas, pero ahora, aprovechar esta única oportunidad tenía más peso para mí.

Quiero poder formar una familia con Dimitri, ver correr y gritar a una pequeña replica suya o una niña que lleve sus ojos. Mi imaginación volaba a mil por hora mientras tomaba una de las decisiones más trascendentales de mi vida, no puedo esperar para decírselo.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

_Rose ¿estás bien?

Lisa me miró con curiosidad más que con preocupación.

_Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me centre en la comida frente a mí, para que de alguna manera logre evadir las preguntas que ella estaba por hacerme.

_Bueno, nada en especial…solo que estos días te sentí, diferente.

_Es la emoción – repliqué sonriente – Dimitri finalmente llega hoy, he estado muy ansiosa por verlo.

Prácticamente era cierto, estaba emocionada y ansiosa, pero también muy nerviosa ya que ahora finalmente podría hablar con él sobre la decisión que había tomado.

_Por supuesto, yo también estoy ansiosa por ver a Christian.

Al hablar de él, Lisa cambio su enfoque de mí hacia su esposo, lo cual agradecí en silencio porque me era una presión menos, antes de hablar con cualquier persona, tenía que hablar con Dimitri.

Mi turno de guardia pasó demasiado rápido o al menos eso me pareció, cuando Lisa y yo volvimos a su casa Christian ya estaba ahí y eso solo significaba una cosa. Tomé una respiración profunda y entre a nuestra casa.

_Dimitri?

Escanee rápidamente la sala de estar, pero no lo encontré, no oí ningún ruido que viniera de la cocina, así que solo podía estar en un lugar. En cuanto entré al dormitorio el sonido de la ducha funcionando claramente me indicaba que Dimitri se encontraba en el baño, pensé en preparar algo de comida hasta que él saliera, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea mucho mejor.

Rápidamente empecé a desvestirme y en silencio me metí al baño. El vapor adentro era abundante y suficiente para escabullirme junto a él, caminé lentamente y cuando estaba a punto a sorprenderlo, Dimitri volteó y al ver la decepción en mi rostro, sonrió.

_Roza, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás intentándolo?

Se burló de mí mientras cerraba la distancia entre nosotros y me llevaba junto a él bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

_Hasta que lo logre.

Replique desafiante y sabía que uno de estos días podría sorprenderlo con la guardia abajo.

_Estaré esperando por ese día.

Dijo sarcásticamente y antes de que pueda contraatacarlo inclino su cabeza para besarme, era demasiado listo para su propio bien.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y me deje llevar por el anhelo de él que inundaba mi cuerpo. Sus brazos me sostenían con firmeza y sus labios no dejaron los míos hasta que tuvimos que hacerlo para aspirar un poco de aire, nos separamos apenas un poco, clavando nuestras miradas en el otro.

_Te extrañe.

Salió de mi boca como un susurro.

_Y yo a ti Roza, no sabes cuánto.

Depositó un beso en mi frente y nos mantuvimos abrazados todo el tiempo que pudimos, para finalmente terminar de limpiarnos y salir del baño.

_ ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? Fue productivo?

Pregunté. Me vestí con una camiseta larga que hace tiempo le había quitado a Dimitri y me uní con él en la cama.

_Si, lo fue, solo hubo un par de problemas con algunos moroi que aún están en contra de la magia defensiva o aprender a luchar, pero son pocas personas, la mayoría está empezando a aceptarlo.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y trace patrones irregulares con mis dedos sobre su piel, no sabía cómo empezar. Después de unos minutos Dimitri rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

 _Demasiado…_

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunté frustrada, a veces odiaba que pudiera leerme tan fácilmente.

_Actuaste de forma extraña la última vez que hablamos y ahora también, parece que quieres decirme algo pero te cuesta hacerlo. – acarició mi cabello – Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa verdad?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, no sé por qué estaba tan nerviosa, solo tenía que decírselo!, así que me senté, Dimitri hizo lo mismo y entonces lo enfrenté.

_Es cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte. – comencé, al menos mi voz no estaba temblando – Estos días sucedieron un par de cosas, que me hicieron pensar y…llegue a una conclusión – Dimitri me miró expectante – Creo… creo que es momento de intentar formar nuestra propia familia…

El silencio reinó por un momento.

_Estas diciendo que…quieres que…intentemos tener un hijo?

Su tono era esperanzado y a la vez temeroso de que no fuera cierto.

_Uno, dos o más! ya no quiero esperar más tiempo, antes esto era prácticamente imposible para nosotros, pero ahora tenemos una posibilidad de lograrlo y no quiero dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, me besó con tanta intensidad que fue suficiente para dejarme en claro que le encantaba la idea.

_No sabes lo feliz que me haces Roza.

Dijo sobre mi boca, su respiración era trabajosa al igual que la mía.

_Me alegra oír eso, sé que serás el mejor de los padres, yo no sé…

_Tú también lo serás Roza.

Ahuecó mi rostro, transmitiéndome confianza con sus palabras. Lo besé nuevamente y ambos nos dejamos perder en las olas de emociones que sentíamos en este momento, pero superando a cualquier otra estaba la esperanza y sabíamos por experiencia propia que junto al amor que nos profesábamos podíamos lograrlo.

Sin embargo estos sentimientos también dieron lugar a otros más primitivos...

Subí al regazo de Dimitri mientras nuestros besos aumentaban en calor y el deseo se hacía más presente. Sus manos vagaban por mi espalda, cintura y caderas, hasta que pasó por el dobladillo de la camiseta y lo fue levantando, nos separamos un momento para descartar la prenda.

Admiración y lujuria se mezclaban en su mirada mientras escaneaba mi desnudez, suavemente paso sus manos sobre mi torso y su boca empezó a recorrer mi cuello con besos fugaces que apenas parecían tocarme, pero su efecto en mi era todo, menos fugaz. Deje que Dimitri siguiera con su dulce tormento hasta que no pude soportarlo más.

_Es suficiente.

Mi voz salió torturada, volví su boca a la mía y sentí que él también estaba impaciente como yo, a pesar de intentar lo contrario. Con un movimiento rápido me acostó sobre el colchón y siguió besando mi piel mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis caderas hacia mis muslos y finalmente detenerse en el centro de mi excitación. Si antes no podía soportarlo, ahora era imposible.

_Roza – murmuro sobre mi piel – Mi hermosa Roza, voy amarte pasa siempre. – me miró a los ojos, haciendo una promesa implícita que guardaba muchas más cosas.

Eliminó la última prenda que nos separaba y con delicadeza fue deslizándose dentro de mí, esta vez no hubo necesidad de usar protección, ambos sabíamos lo que esto significaba, el comienzo de un largo camino, a partir de este momento ya no había vuelta atrás.

Entonces, nos dejamos fundir en las sensaciones que nos inundaba, amaba a este hombre más de lo que algún día hubiera imaginado y sabía que había tomado una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

Después de cuatro meses, al menos me había hecho dos pruebas de embarazo cuando pensé que podía haber quedado embarazada, pero ambas salieron negativas, fue un golpe duro. Sin embargo no dejamos que eso nos desanimara, sabíamos que el que yo pueda concebir no sería fácil, ni pronto y en última instancia sabíamos que podía no ser posible, pero seguiríamos intentándolo.

Dimitri y yo acordamos que sería mejor no informarle a nadie de nuestras intenciones, al menos hasta que sea un hecho y entonces tomar algunas medidas de seguridad, el ocultar las raíces biológicas de Declan era por una razón.

_Rose, finalmente tengo el plan perfecto para sorprender a Christian en nuestro aniversario!

Lisa y yo estábamos en su oficina, el trabajo de hoy finalmente había terminado y ahora podíamos hablar con tranquilidad. Sacó una carpeta de su escritorio y me lo enseñó.

_No se encuentra muy lejos de la corte, es una zona de cabañas a la que muchos humanos van a vacacionar, hay un pequeño manantial cerca, podremos estar solos y disfrutar en la tranquilidad del bosque, es perfecto!

Describía el lugar muy emocionada y viendo las imágenes entiendo que lo haga, las cabañas que se mostraban eran hermosas y parecían lujosas y cómodas. Sin querer recordé una cabina que a pesar de no haber sido ostentosa, era uno de los lugares del que mejores recuerdos tenía.

_Estoy segura que a Christian le encantará. ¿Cuánto días pasaran ahí?

_Solo el fin de semana, hablé con Zack y dijo que no tenía problema en venir con nosotros, se quedara en una cabaña aparte junto con el guardián de Christian. De esta manera tú y Dimitri tendrán un par de días libres.

Dijo muy sonriente.

_Vaya…lo tienes todo muy bien organizado.

Seguimos hablando un poco más sobre cómo le daría la noticia a Christian y sobre la seguridad que debía tomar, algo que tendría que discutir con Zack.

Cuando finalmente había dejado a Lisa en su casa, me encontré indecisa, no sabía si irme directamente a casa o ir a una farmacia. Después de los primeros intentos fallidos, me dije a mi misma que no compraría otra prueba hasta que no tuviera síntomas realmente concluyentes.

Pero con este día, se cumpliría una semana de padecer nauseas e incluso vómitos, eso era mucho más que las anteriores veces. Inconscientemente mis piernas me llevaron a la farmacia y aun indecisa, compre una prueba.

Seria hermoso si finalmente estaba embarazada, pero también tenía que prepárame para aceptarlo si no era así.

Me apresuré para llegar rápido a casa o al menos antes que Dimitri. Corrí los últimos metros y con el corazón agitado entré, por suerte no había nadie, fui directamente al baño y abrí caja que llevaba en mis manos.

Me senté en la cama mientras esperaba que los cinco minutos que decían en las instrucciones pasaran rápido, estaba tan concentrada en el reloj de mi muñeca que no sentí el momento en el que Dimitri llegó.

_Roza?

Salte por la sorpresa.

_Dimitri no te escuche entrar.

Repliqué, intentando ocultar inútilmente el objeto de mi nerviosismo. Él ya lo había visto. Sin decir nada se sentó junto a mí y tomó mi mano.

_ ¿Estas segura?

Era una pregunta sencilla y a la vez no tanto. No era necesario que sea específico, sabía a lo que se refería.

_Si, hay una buena posibilidad.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y juntos esperamos, ansiosos por los resultados.

Lo deseaba, realmente deseaba que sea real, por una vez en mi vida quería tener todo lo que quería.

El tiempo se cumplió.

Apreté su mano con fuerza y ambos mantuvimos la respiración mientras levantaba la prueba para poder ver los resultados.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Dimitri limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos y acunando mi rostro, me besó vertiendo al amor y la alegría de este momento. No podía creerlo, finalmente lo habíamos logrado.

_Vamos a ser padres…

Murmuré, probando las palabras cuando nos separamos.

_Así es Roza – besó mi mejilla – Gracias, gracias por este regalo milaya – cada palabra fue acompañada por un beso en mi frente, labios, nariz, mejillas.

Entonces se arrodilló frente a mí, posó sus manos en mi vientre aun plano y empezó a hablar en ruso, no podía entender todo lo que decía, pero si algunas palabras, como lo mucho que lo quería y lo feliz que estaba.

Era nuestro milagro.

Aun aturdida coloque mis manos sobre las de Dimitri, me costaba creer que el producto de nuestro amor crecía dentro de mí.

_Tenemos que protegerlo.

Dimitri me miró y asintió con firmeza.

_Lo sé. – volvió a sentarse a mi lado, abrazándome – He estado pensando el algo y creo que podría ser lo mejor, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de tu padre.

_Abe? Tendremos que contarle todo y si es así, sería mejor llamar a mi madre también.

Repliqué.

_Tienes razón, será mejor decírselo a los dos.

 **xxX - o - Xxx**

Lo que me encantaba de Abe, es que podía hacer que las cosas sucedan en el menor tiempo posible.

Cuando lo llamé para pedirle que viniera a la corte intempestivamente, de inmediato sospecho que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no preguntó y estuvo más que feliz de encargarse de traer a mi madre con él. Pensé que debido al cargo de mi madre tardarían unas semanas en llegar, pero no.

Hace un par de horas Lisa y Christian, junto a algunos guardianes más salieron de la corte, para pasar el fin de semana en las cabañas que Lisa había alquilado. Y ahora Dimitri y yo preparábamos la comida, mientras esperábamos que lleguen mis padres.

Así es, aun no del todo bien, pero había aprendido a cocinar en estos años, gracias a la ayuda y paciencia de Dimitri.

_ ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen?

Pregunté, nos recostamos en el sofá, la comida ya estaba lista, solo faltaba que mis padres lleguen.

_Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados con la idea de tener un nieto, pero creo que tu padre querrá invitarme a ir de cacería otra vez.

Replico. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo.

_ ¿Qué paso exactamente cuando fueron de cacería aquella vez?

Por su expresión sabía que estaba a punto de cambiar de tema, pero fue salvado por el timbre de la puerta.

_Yo iré.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, dejándome con la duda, por lo que me dijo Adrián hace años, cuando estábamos juntos, podía tener una idea, pero pudo haber sido peor para Dimitri?

_Ah, kiz! Han sido muchos meses sin verte.

El singular estilo de Abe no había cambiado con estos años, pero nuestra relación llegó a desarrollarse mucho debido a nuestras similares personalidades, nunca era aburrido pasar tiempo con él.

_Baba, mamá.

Tuvimos uno de esos extraños abrazos familiares a los que aún no me acostumbraba celebrar con ellos, pero no se sentía mal. Dimitri y yo los llevamos al comedor.

Durante el almuerzo solo hablamos de cosas triviales que sucedieron en la corte, Dimitri comentó sobre el viaje que había hecho con Christian hace unos meses, todo parecía ir bien. Terminamos el postre y ahora llegaba el momento de hablar.

Miré a Dimitri y el asintió.

_Tenemos algo que decirles – comencé, mis padres se quedaron callados y tomé su silencio como buena señal para continuar – Yo…yo… – _maldición!_ no hay una forma sencilla de decirlo – Estoy embarazada.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos con la noticia. Debajo de la mesa Dimitri tomó mi mano como gesto de apoyo, pero no me sentía mal, al contrario, me sentía feliz de contarle a alguien más sobre nuestro hermoso milagro.

_ ¿Quién es el padre?

Supongo que Janine no podía evitar hacer esa pregunta, sin embargo odie que lo haya hecho, aunque sabía que no iba a ser la última persona en cuestionarse lo mismo.

_Yo soy el padre.

Dimitri respondió sin dudar, pero también pude notar molestia en su voz.

_Eso es imposible – Janine negó con la cabeza – Dhampirs no pueden tener hijos juntos, es genéticamente imposible!

_Eso es lo que todos pensábamos.

Repliqué y antes de entrar en una discusión sin sentido, empezamos a contarles el hecho que había sucedido hace exactamente cinco años y que nos había dado la posibilidad que antes no poseíamos. Por suerte, ambos escucharon atentamente hasta el final.

_Definitivamente esto causara controversia aquí, en la corte.

Finalmente Abe deicidio hablar.

_Sabemos que podría causar más que eso – añadió Dimitri – Y justamente por esa razón, necesitamos su ayuda. Cuando el embarazo de Rose empiece a ser más desarrollado, la gente empezara a hablar y se harán especulaciones, no sería cómodo, ni seguro vivir en la corte, al menos no al principio.

_Eso es cierto – concordó Abe – Si de protección se trata, yo puedo proporcionar eso.

_Independientemente de todo. – Janine interrumpió – Rose ¿sabes lo que esto significa para ti? Para tu vida?

En este momento la entendí, supongo que esas mismas preguntas fueron las que ella se hizo cuando quedo embarazada. Pero las circunstancias eran diferentes para las dos.

_Lo sé y estoy feliz mamá.

Se quedó callada y aun renuente terminó asintiendo.

_Bueno, no puedo creer que seré abuelo tan joven, pero estoy ansioso por conocer a mi nieto o nieta.

Abe reacciono mucho mejor que mi madre y cambiando el tenso ambiente, nos felicitó abrazándonos a ambos, me alegró saber que contaba con su apoyo. Por último Janine también nos felicitó, pero sabía que adaptarse a la idea le costaría un poco más de trabajo.

Durante las siguientes horas nos pusimos de acuerdo en todo lo que tendríamos que hacer dentro de unos meses y las medidas que tomaríamos para que nadie en la corte conozca de mi estado mientras nos quedábamos en la corte.

Una vez que acordamos todo, mis padres se despidieron, felicitándonos nuevamente.

_Salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Dimitri me abrazo y depositó un beso en mi frente.

_Vamos a lograrlo Roza, vamos a lograrlo.

* * *

Siete meses pueden pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Llevaba cerca de un mes viviendo con Abe en Estambul, tuve que salir de la corte cuando ya no era posible ocultar mi vientre y Lisa me proporciono una licencia en mis deberes de guardia con carácter indefinido, no tenía una fecha exacta en la que regresaría si es que alguna vez vuelvo, eso dependería de lo que pase en los siguientes años. Mientras tanto para el mundo moroi yo estaba realizando una misión especial en algún lugar del mundo y prácticamente nadie podía saber dónde con exactitud.

Despedirme de Lisa fue difícil, pero entendió por qué lo hacía, además no estaríamos separadas de por vida, ambas estaríamos en contacto e incluso hallaríamos la manera de vernos en persona.

_Mientras tanto tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo libre.

Acaricie mi hinchado vientre mientras caminaba por los extensos jardines de la casa, me encantaban las mañanas como estas, el calor del sol era como una caricia sobre mi piel y ambos lo disfrutábamos mucho. Es difícil explicar la sensación de tener a alguien que cada día crece dentro de ti, la forma en como tu cuerpo puede moldearse para dar cabida a una vida.

Ella tenía razón.

Es un cambio total y hermoso. Definitivamente una de las mejores cosas que pudo haberme pasado. No podía esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos y aunque aún tenía miedo de equivocarme y no poder ser la madre que él o ella necesitaba, tenía la certeza de que no estaría sola en el proceso.

_Roza.

Giré de inmediato al oír su voz, finalmente estaba aquí. Caminé lo más rápido que pude pero Dimitri llego más antes, entonces sus labios bajaron a los míos. Lo había extrañado demasiado, él tuvo que quedarse para guardar a Christian por los menos un tiempo más y de esa manera no levantar sospechas.

_Hubo algún problema?

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y empezamos a caminar por los alrededores.

_Ninguno. – replicó – Lisa me envió varios paquetes para el bebé.

Negué con la cabeza.

_Entre ella y Abe crearan una gran dotación de ropa y juguetes para nuestro hijo.

_Tu padre continua así?

Levantó una ceja, sonriendo divertido al saber que _zmey_ podía tener un lado tan paternal.

_Al menos ya aceptó que seamos nosotros quienes terminemos de comprar lo que falta para la habitación del bebé, pero eso no evitó que empezara a instalar toboganes y columpios atrás de la casa.

_Solo quiere…

Me detuve de golpe haciendo que Dimitri también pare.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

Sin decir nada, coloque sus manos sobre mi vientre para que él también lo sintiera. No podía encontrar las palabras para describir la sensación de sentirlo moverse e incluso dar pequeñas patadas.

_Está muy activo.

Dijo Dimitri con adoración pura en su voz.

_Hoy podremos saber si es un niño o una niña. Hice la cita para esta tarde.

Me miró sorprendido.

_Pensé que querías mantenerlo en secreto hasta el nacimiento.

_Cambie de parecer. – me encogí de hombros – Además, así podremos decidir de qué color pintar su habitación.

Asintió, entonces su mirada cambió con un brillo especial.

_Y ¿qué has pensado sobre la boda?

_Bueno… – sonreí – Creo que podríamos esperar un par de meses después de que nazca el bebé y empezar a planearlo.

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me puse puntillas para besarlo.

_Esa idea suena fantástica.

Sonrió.

_Lo sé – repliqué presuntuosa – Ahora podrías besarme de una vez?

Soltó una carcajada ronca ante mi impaciencia.

_Por supuesto.

En cuanto nuestros labios se juntaron inmediatamente me hicieron olvidar todo a mí alrededor, algo que solo él podía hacerlo.

De cualquier forma, aquí, juntos en este momento, finalmente pude comprenderlo.

Toda mi vida crecí con la idea de que debía entrenar y hacerme más fuerte cada vez para proteger a Lisa, mi moroi a guardar, _ellos son lo primero_ , todos los guardianes incluyéndome nos formamos con ese mantra. Pero con la sola llegada de Dimitri a mi vida, me di cuenta de que las prioridades tienden a cambiar y ahora, aunque quiero a Lisa como una hermana, sé que luché y me hice más fuerte para proteger a mi hijo, proteger a Dimitri…proteger a nuestra pequeña familia y celebrar la vida que teníamos y que juntos podíamos crear.

Ahora ellos son mi prioridad, ellos son lo primero.

* * *

 _Por CARLET 77._

* * *

Estoy muy feliz por poder compartir con ustedes esta historia que por mucho tiempo rondaba por mi cabeza y por ser parte de este maravilloso proyecto. Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos y sigan apoyándonos hasta el último one-shot.


	8. Chapter 8: Esperar lo Inesperado

**Resumen:** Una semana después de la muerte de Mason, Rose y los demás (incluida Jill) son enviados a castigo. Pero, al entrar Rose a la sala, se encuentra, no sólo a sus conocidos, sino también a siete adolescentes extraños ¿Quienes son? Y... ¿Por qué no los recuerdan en la versión que conocemos?.

* * *

 **Esperar lo Inesperado**

* * *

Rose POV

Ahg odio el castigo. 4 horas interminables en un salón junto a un profesor que, de tantas veces que te ha visto, te pregunta si quieres un café. Pero esta vez será diferente. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill y Adrián también estarían allí. Este último estuvo todo el día quejándose de que él no era un alumno de San Vladimir; pero es lo que se gana por invitarnos a una fiesta y que esa fiesta terminara con morois usando magia de forma incontrolable. Pero como es más fácil, nos castigaron solo a nosotros.

Uno pensaría que no hay muchas ventajas en esto, pero se equivocan. El punto es que, por ser el guardián de Lissa, Dimitri también estará allí; esa es la razón por la que no voy desanimada como de costumbre.

Llego a la puerta del aula puntualmente, cosa extraña, pero la emoción me puede. En el momento que abro la puerta esperaba encontrarme a todos sentados totalmente afligidos, excepto Adrián, pero no fue lo que encontré. En el salón, a parte de mis amigos y Dimitri, estaba la directora con otros siete chicos con la mirada en el suelo.

No los reconocía de ningún lugar.

-Ha, justo a tiempo Rose. -Dijo la directora Kirova intentando esconder su sorpresa.-Bueno, para iniciar, espero que todos puedan tomar éste tiempo para reflexionar sobre su conducta y comprender a lo que pudieron llevar sus acciones. -Rodé los ojos. -Segundo, como habrán notado hay más jóvenes en la sala…

-Dígame algo que no sepa. -Murmuré con escepticismo. Dimitri me lanzó una mirada desaprobadora.

-Como decía. -Dijo la directora haciendo caso omiso a mi inocente comentario. -No sabemos de donde salieron estos jóvenes por lo cual, mientras investigamos de donde provienen, queremos que los tengan vigilados.

-Espere, ¿Quiere que hagamos de niñeras?. -Preguntó Adrián para nada contento. -Lo siento señora, pero no.

-Eso lo voy a decidir yo y, señor Ivashkov su padre ya está informado de esto y, si no cumple con lo que se le pide, su padre congelará sus cuentas bancarias. Según estoy enterada. -Dijo Kirova, dichosa de poder castigar a un chico que no sea su alumno. Debe ser un gran logro en su carrera.

Adrián la miró con una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad. Pero por la forma en la que se desplomó en su asiento supuse que se había rendido.

-De acuerdo, por favor no molesten demasiado al guardián Belikov que se ha tomado el tiempo para acompañarlos el día de hoy. Suerte. -Dijo eso último dirigiéndose a Dimitri.

Cerró la puerta dejándonos en un incomodo silencio.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo se llaman?. -Adrián decidió romper el silencio. -En serio, no mordemos.

-Ja ja, muy chistoso. -Respondió una chica de largo cabello marrón claro.

-Bueno chica "No se apreciar la buena comedia" ¿Cómo te llamas?. -Preguntó Adrián con una sonrisa burlona.

-Anna, mi nombre es Anna. -Dijo aún con la cabeza baja. -Él es mi hermano, Adam.-Continuó, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza a un chico alto, de cabello marrón muy oscuro que también agachaba la cabeza.

-Declan. -Dijo un chico alto con rulos castaños parado atrás de Anna. Lo que más lo distinguía de los demás no era su altura, era que él nos miraba de frente, como si no le tuviera miedo a nada. -Y ella es mi hermana menor Jess.

-Bueno Declan, ¿Podrías respondernos una duda?. -Habló Dimitri por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos aquí.

-Claro guardián Belikov. -Respondió el chico de una forma muy cordial.

-¿Por qué todos miran el suelo?.

-Porque no quieren que los reconozcan. Nuestros padres son muy conocidos por aquí, y no pueden saber donde estamos o, en su defecto, porque estamos aquí. -Respondió Declan.

-¿Y por qué tu no agachas tu cabeza?. -Atacó Dimitri.

-Soy adoptado. El silencio duró unos largos segundos.

-Lo siento. -Dijo Dimitri dejando de lado su máscara de guardián.

Declan se encogió de hombros.

-Cloe. -Dijo una chica de la nada. Todos volteamos a ver a la alta y delgada chica rubia que habló con timidez, seguro una moroi. -Éste es mi hermano Zack.

El aludido tenía cabello negro y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Susane. -Dijo la más pequeña. También rubia, pero ésta no era muy alta.

-Emm, de acuerdo. Todo muy épico y lo que sea pero ¿Nos van a decir sus apellidos?.

-¿Por qué te diríamos nuestros apellidos si queremos guardar en secreto de donde provenimos?. -Espetó Adam, el hermano de Anna. -Nuestros padres vendrán por nosotros cuando puedan, no hace falta que hagan tanto alboroto.

-Yo creo que si hace falta. -Dijo Dimitri. -Podrían ser espías de los strigois, ya lo hemos visto antes.

-Le aseguro que no lo somos. -Respondió Declan nuevamente. Parece que era la voz de todo el grupo.

-Bueno, si no es así, me gustaría verlos a los ojos cuando me lo dicen, y que su amigo de cabello oscuro abra la boca de una vez por todas, porque realmente no me parece confiable.

El aludido soltó una risa burlona. -Tranquilo amigo, si quisiéramos matarlos ya lo habríamos hecho. Relájate, lo que menos queremos es lastimarlos.

-Entonces mírenos a los ojos. -Dijo Christian en el mismo tono burlón que el chico.

Se miraron entre todos un segundo y luego Anna, la chica que habló primero, dio unos pasos al frente y quitó el pelo de su rostro. Todos quedaron inmóviles, pero no por asombro, sino por la indiferencia causada ante la revelación de sus ojos que para ellos no significaran nada, pero para mí significaban mucho.

Lentamente todos descubrieron sus rostros. Adam, el hermano de Anna, tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hermana. Jess tenía ojos color verde muy intensos, al igual que Zack. Cloe no compartía el color de ojos de su hermano, los de ella era azules… Puede que estén tratándose de Ivashkovs y Ozeras, extraño pero no imposible. Y por último Susane, quien tenía ojos marrones pero no tan profundos como Anna e Iván.

-¿Satisfechos?. -Preguntó Anna.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, impávida ante la visión de esos ojos. Los conocía perfectamente.

-Espero que ahora puedan dejarnos en paz. -Dijo Cloe.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Dimitri, él también estaba aturdido por la aparición de tales ojos frente a él. -Pero ¿Cómo es exactamente qué quieren que los dejemos en paz?. ¿Saben que estamos en un salón por las próximas cuatro horas?.

-Como si fuéramos a quedarnos aquí. -Habló Zack por primera vez en toda la conversación. Se acercó a la puerta, Dimitri iba a detenerlo, pero Zack no pudo abrir la puerta. -No abre.

-Déjame ver. -Dijo Adam. Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a sacudir el pomo, luego a patearla y llegó hasta el punto de intentar derribarla con todo su cuerpo. -¿Qué mierda? Alguien ayúdeme.

Dimitri sé acercó a él rápidamente y entre los dos comenzaron a aporrear la puerta para intentar abrirla. No lo lograron.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?. -Preguntó Jill entrando en pánico.

-Esperaremos a que nos saquen de aquí. -Dije, luego de darme cuenta de que no había participado para nada en la conversación. -Puede que a mi no, pero a muchos de ustedes los echaran de menos.

Todos asintieron en silencio, sabían en que tenía razón. Estuvimos unos diez minutos en total silencio, caminando por la sala pensando en como podríamos socializar con los chicos desconocidos.

-Ok. -Dijo Eddie. -Si no van a contarnos de sus padres, háblenos sobre ustedes.

Se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros. Declan nos encaró con una sonrisa.-Bueno, pues, tengo 19 años; me encantan las series policiales; pintar; leer; y estudiar idiomas. Era el más listo de mi clase antes de graduarme y soy el más listo de éste grupo.

Anna se aclaró la garganta. -Disculpen a Declan, está un poco confundido. Yo soy la más inteligente de este grupo; tengo 17 años; amo leer; escribir; y pintar. Y si me dicen que me parezco a Declan en eso los golpearé. Ha, y el mono entrenado de allí es mi hermano gemelo Adam.

Eso nos hizo reír a todos, en serio ¿Quienes serán los padres de éstos chicos?.

-Yo soy Cloe, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte musical, desde los musicales hasta los cosertistas callejeros, todo. Soy la mayor de mis hermanos, Zack. -Señaló al rubio. -y nuestro hermanito menor Toby, pero él no vino con nosotros.

Una de las chicas que no había hablado para nada abrió la boca pero su actitud, en ves de ser tímida, era muy vivaz. -Yo soy Jessica, pero llámenme Jess. Yo amo las motocicletas y los autos, mi madre también, desde niña que tengo ganas de abrir mi propio taller.

Wow, creo que luego de oírla todos nos quedamos paralizados. Es muy extraño que una adolecente como ella tenga tales aspiraciones, extraño pero interesante.

-Yo soy Zack y... Bueno, quiero ser jugador de baloncesto. -Se encogió de hombros. Ok, ese chico definitivamente no decía mucho.

Todo mi grupo, incluyéndome, nos giramos hacia la única chica que no había hablado hasta ahora. No podía pasar de los 14 años. Recordé que se llamaba Susane. -Bueno, hola. Yo aún no se lo que quiero hacer, mi mayor preocupación es que mi profesor no me repruebe más de tres veces al día.

Sus compañeros asintieron apoyando su argumento. Vaya, eso sonaba como Stan, odio a ese hombre.

-Bueno chicos, como saben, yo soy Adam y bueno aspiro a ser un guardián tan bueno como los que hay en mi familia. -Dijo sonriendo, ese chico me agradaba. -Oh y, Annie, no soy un mono entrenado ¿Ok?.

Esta vez la risa vino de parte de los dos grupos, era gracioso ver a los dos hermanos "discutiendo" de esa forma. Se notaba un aire de superioridad en Anna, pero por eso no dejaba de agradarme porque, a pesar de todo, puedo ver que algo la perturba. Por una extraña razón quería preguntarle que le ocurría, pero deseché la idea.

-Ah, obviamente no debemos olvidar mi muy colorido informe de detención. Luego de un tiempo comienzan a ponerle colores. -Bromeó.

-Adam. -Dijo su hermana en un tono preocupado y reprobatorio, parecía casi asustada de que su hermano hablara de su mal comportamiento.

Él la miró divertido, casi burlándose de ella. -Tranquila Annie, solo bromeo.

-¡Sabes tan bien como yo que nuestro comportamiento no se toma a la ligera! Y ya deja de llamarme Annie. -Dijo furiosa pero, por alguna razón, intentaba que el enojo se quedara dentro y no sacarlo. Eso es lo que yo haría.

-En este mismo instante no te veo muy calmada. -Dijo Adrián enfatizando en un buen punto.

-Lord Ivashkov. -Lo reprendió Dimitri. -Me da la impresión de que a ésta niña está por tener un ataque de ansiedad.

Auch. A pesar de que las palabras de Dimitri hayan sido muy cordiales, como debían y solían ser, el hecho de que haya llamado a Anna "niña" resonó muy fuerte en mi pecho. Anna tenía mi edad. ¿Es así como el me ve? ¿Será que se arrepiente de las cosas que me dijo cuando dejó a Tasha?.

Me quedé viéndolo fijamente hasta que pudo sentir mi mirada gravada a fuego en él. Supo inmediatamente que me pasaba, era el único que podía hacerlo. Me envió una mirada cargada de amor, lo que volvió a golpearme en el pecho. En toda mi vida he recibido todo tipo de miradas por parte de los hombres, pero nunca como esa. Por lo cual reafirmo que Dimitri Belikov, en lo que a mi respecta, es un hombre excepcional.

Algo que ocurre con nuestras miradas es que, excluyendo a Adrián, nadie las nota. Esta vez fue diferente, otras personas lo notaron. Declan, Anna y Adam nos vieron de una forma extraña, como si estuvieran viendo la grabación de una película después de haberla visto millones de veces.

-¿Hay algún problema?. -Pregunté irritada.

-¿Por qué había de haberlo?. -Preguntó Adam actuando inocente.

-Por nada. -Dijo Dimitri levantando una ceja fingiendo actuar natural.

-Oye cariño. -Le dijo Lissa a Chris. -¿Por qué no quemas la puerta, tal vez podamos salir de aquí.

-... ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?.

-Porque las mujeres somos más inteligentes Sparky. -Dije mirándolo con fingida soberbia.

Bufó, no se había enojado es más, pude ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus ojos. Se acercó a la puerta, estaba por usar su magia cuando Dimitri lo detuvo.

-¡Alto!. –Gritó. -No podemos hacerlo, moriríamos. Este salón es tan grande que necesita dos columnas, y la puerta sostiene la mayor parte de la pared reformada. Moriríamos aplastados si la puerta no está.

Silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Si Dimitri no nos hubiera avisado estaríamos muertos, o al menos en proceso.

-¿A quién se lo ocurre que ésta habitación sea una sala de castigo?. -Preguntó Jess.  
Todos asentimos en silencio, un silencio que duró minutos, o tal vez horas...

Luego de un buen rato, Adrián abrió la boca. -Da, ¿En serio no nos dirán nada sobre sus padres?.

-Nop. -Dijeron todos.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Es riesgoso, destruiría las leyes del tiempo y el espacio o algo así. -Dijo Zack sin darle mucha importancia. "Tiempo y espacio" ¿Pero qué?.

-¡Zack! Voy a matarte. -Gritó Anna yendo hacia él.

Christian creó fuego entre ellos, pero una repentina ráfaga de viento lo apagó y Anna saltó sobre Zack. O al menos lo intentó, porque Dimitri se interpuso.

Comenzó a darle pelea a Anna, pero lo que nunca pensé fue que ella fuera a darle pelea a él. Ella era increíble peleando. Entre tanto sus amigos la tomaron por los brazos, pero en vez de reprenderla Declan la tomó entre sus brazos y ella comenzó a llorar.

Miré a Dimitri a los ojos, se veía compungido, pensaba que le había hecho daño.  
-Yo... Anna lo... lo siento. -Dijo acercándose a ella y posando una mano en su hombro.

-No es su culpa Guardián Belikov. -Dijo Adam en un tono frustrado, más no irritado.

Dimitri iba a decir algo más, pero Adrián lo detuvo. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso este es el día de parar a las personas?. -Dimitri, no es tu culpa, su aura es oscura, ahora no tanto, pero en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía.

Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que parecía la milésima vez en esas horas que debíamos pasar allí, lo único que se oía eran los sollozos de Anna, amortiguados por el pecho de Declan, que me rompían el corazón de una forma extraña.

-¿Podemos olvidar que esto pasó?. -Preguntó éste mientras acariciaba el cabello de Anna.

-Claro. -Dijo Dimitri. -Supongo que nadie se opone.

Negamos con la cabeza, el parecía tan afectado como yo. Se acercó a mi. -Creo que pueden llegar a ser mis primos, tal vez tenga un tío y no lo sabía.

-¿Realmente crees que eso es posible?.

-Tal vez.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, y solo parecieron eso, segundos. Sabíamos que no era momento ni lugar para las miradas significativas.

-¿Tiempo y espacio?. -Preguntó Lissa. -¿Cómo en los viajes a través del tiempo?.

Se quedaron congelados.

-¿Es eso?. -Preguntó Jill. -¿Viajaron en el tiempo?.

-Jill, no creo que sea así. -Dije yo, aunque una parte de mi lo cree.

-De hecho si. -Dijo una Anna ya más calmada.

Todos sus compañeros la miraron con asombro.

-¿Para que negarlo?. De igual forma ellos adivinaron y Sydney les borrará la memoria cuando vengan por nosotros. -Todos se quedaron quietos, procesando la información.

-¿Borrarnos la memoria?. –Pregunté. -¿Cómo en Hombres de Negro?.

-Exactamente-Respondió Anna.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dos horas después seguíamos encerrados aquí, mientras que Adrián y Eddie intentaban adivinar de quién eran hijos nuestros nuevos amigos.

Lo que hasta ahora podemos sacarles es que pasaron alrededor de 21 años después de el año en el que estamos.

-¡Maldición! Díganos, por favor. -Rogó Adrián desesperado.

-Nop. -Dijo Susane.

-¿Por qué no?. -Preguntó Dimitri. -Además, ¿Qué constancia tenemos nosotros de que "vienen de otro tiempo"?

-Fíjate camarada, no tenemos por que darte explicaciones. -Dijo Adam sin comprender su error. Hasta que su hermana entró en un ataque de pánico interno.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste?. -Pregunté levantándome de la mesa en la cual estaba sentada.-Así es como yo lo llamo. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo tú?.

-Lo dijiste. -Afirmó, pero a mi no me engañaba.

-No, no lo hice.

-Si, si lo hicis ... ¿¡Nadie va a apoyarme!?. -Preguntó irritado hacía sus amigos y hermana.

-¿Para qué ayudarte?. -Preguntó Cloe. -Si de todas formas no lo recordaran, metiste la pata ellos ganan.

Nos miramos todos a los ojos durante unos 3 minutos, hasta que Jill habló. -Son nuestros hijos.

Asintieron.

-¿Alguien de aquí es hijo mío?.

Asintieron.

-¿Quién?. -Preguntó nerviosa.

Susan, sonriente levantó la mano.

-¿Quién es tu padre?.

-Yo. -Todos nos sorprendimos cuando Eddie habló. -¿No es así?

Susane rió ante la sorpresa de todos. -Si.

-Cloe, Zack. -Ambos se giraron a Lissa. -¿Christian y yo?

Asintieron con la cabeza, felices de que su madre los reconociera.

Declan y Jess se miraron y él habló. -Nosotros somos hijos de Adrián y Sydney, aunque a ella aún no la conocen.

-¿Tengo hijos?. -Preguntó Adrián extrañado.

-Sip, y eres el mejor padre del mundo. -Dijo Jess.

Dimitri se giró hacia los gemelos de ojos chocolate, pero no le salían las palabras. A mi tampoco, pero no por felicidad como a los demás, esto significaba que Dimitri hizo su vida con otra mujer. Aún así fue algo hermoso ver a Dimitri con esos chicos, ellos le sonreían.

-¿Son hijos de Tasha?. -Preguntó Lissa saliendo de su aturdimiento.

Los gemelos la miraron horrorizados. -Por supuesto que no.

Después de eso nos quedamos pensativos, intentando resolver todo el enigma frente a nosotros y todo me llegó como un sartenazo de Rapuzel.

-Espíritu. -Murmuré.

-¿Qué dijiste Rose?. -Preguntó Dimitri.

-Espíritu. -Dije más claro. -¿No es así? Son mis hijos.

Comenzaron a aplaudir sarcásticamente. -Esa les costó.

-¿El espíritu hizo esto?. -Preguntó Lissa asustada y asombrada de su propio poder.

-...Algo así-Dijo Anna, y comenzó con la historia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

UNA HORA DESPUES

-Recién caigo que Rose jamás me contó lo que sentía por Dimitri. -Gritó una Lissa muy enojada.

A pesar de que Lissa lo haya gritado tanto que seguro la escucharon en china, yo solo escuché un susurro. Dimitri strigoi. -¿Eso realmente va a pasar?.

-Si. -Dijo Adam. -Anna es la que se encarga de decir éstas cosas pero... vendrán cosas buenas, solo deben ser pacientes.

Todos sus amigos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos. -Mira quién se queja de las lecciones zen de papá, se lo voy a contar. -Río Anna y todos le siguieron.

Durante el próximo rato nos contaron cosas sobre su vida en familia. Y, debo decir, mis hijos son los mejores. Solo que, realmente, me preocupa el tema de sus poderes y la oscuridad. Pero también aprendí que eran chicos fuertes y talentosos, en especial Anna que nos mostró sus hermosos dibujos.

-Oigan, ¿Creen que mi madre se tarde mucho tiempo en arreglar la maquina?-Preguntó Jess.

-¿Repararla? ¿Quién la rompió?. -Preguntó Christian.

-Adrián. -Respondieron todos con un tono cansino.

Vi a Anna, la cual estaba igual de tensa que antes. Me acerqué a ella. -¿Está todo bien?.

-Si, claro.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?, de igual forma no lo voy a recordar. -Dije sonriéndole.

Luego de un minuto de silencio estaba dispuesta a marcharme, pero entonces ella habló. -¿Qué piensas de los dhampir que no quieren ser guardianes?

Me paré en seco. -¿Para ser... prostitutas de sangre?

-¿¡Qué!? No, no, para nada. Yo digo, para estudiar y hacer otro tipo de vida.

-Oh... no lo había pensado, me parece que está bien. Todos están en derecho de hacer lo que quieren, como nosotros elegimos ser guardianes. -Dije totalmente convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

-Roza tiene razón. -Dijo Dimitri que, aparentemente, nos había estado escuchando.-Puedes ser lo que tu desees ¿Está claro?.

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron para luego ir con su hermano.

-Dijiste exactamente lo que tenías que decir cuando debías decirlo y como debías. -Le dije a Dimitri. Sorpresivamente el tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

-No te preocupes Roza, serás una excelente madre. -Dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

No pude evitar arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo. Ahí dejamos todos nuestros miedos y preocupaciones sabiendo que tendríamos un futuro juntos con unos hijos maravillosos.

No queríamos separarnos, pero una luz en el centro de la habitación nos distrajo a todos y nos segó por unos instantes. Cuando volvimos a ver nos quedamos helados al ver ocho adultos, pero no eran adultos cualquiera, eran nosotros. Frente a todos había una mujer rubia y delgada, esa debía ser Sydney.

-Lo logré. -Gritó.

-¡Mis bebes!. -Gritó una versión adulta de Lissa mientras ella y Christian corrían hacía sus hijos. Dimitri y yo de adultos corrieron hacia Adam y Anna y se turnaron para darles fuertes abrazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Anna Karolina Belikova. -Empezó Dimitri. -Estamos orgullosos de ti por dejar que no se mueran al llegar.

-Espera... ¿Te llamas Anna Karolina?. -Preguntó el Dimitri de éste tiempo.

Lissa comenzó a reír. -Es como Anna Karenina.

Anna miró a sus padres. -Nunca los perdonare por ello.

-Bueno, por lo menos es Rusa. -Dijo el Adrián adulto.

-Cállate Adrián, o oirás mi voz cuando vayas al inframundo en los campos de castigo.

Todos la miramos extrañados excepto Sydney, que nos aclaró que hablaba sobre antiguos mitos griegos.

-Lamento tener que decir esto... pero debemos irnos a nuestro tiempo. -Dijo Eddie del futuro, era muy extraño y a la vez chistoso verlo mayor.

Sydney sacó un dispositivo de su mochila.

-¡Hey! No mentían cuando me dijeron que era como en Hombres de Negro. -Dije emocionada. Dimitri rió a mi lado.

-Miren el dispositivo, solo tomará un segundo. -Dijo, y luego vimos una luz, para no volver a recordar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por esa razón es que Rose nunca se rindió con Dimitri, a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por él. Algo en ella le decía que debía volver a ver a sus hijos.

* * *

Por: DaniBelikova16

 **HOLAAAAAAAA  
Dios, hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada. Mi computadora se rompió chicas, por eso pido perdón por si hay muchos errores ortográficos.  
Díganme ¿Qué les pareció?  
Tengo pensado escribir, en un futuro, más sobre los hijos de Rose y Dimitri, y hablar de los poderes que ellos tienen y por que poseen oscuridad.  
Me parece que les va a interesar.  
Es genial poder colaborar con todas las demás escritoras, son geniales.  
Comenten mucho y digan que les pareció**


	9. Chapter 9: La Chica de Rojo

Resumen:En lo personal Dimitri siempre había pensado que lo tenía todo, una posición estable en su propia compañía, una familia cariñosa y sus amigos de toda la vida. El amor no era algo que estuviese en sus planes, pero lo que no sabia es que una noche su mundo se iba a trastocar por culpa de una pequeña morena. El encuentro de nuestra pareja favorita en "Writed on the skyline" versión DPOV.

* * *

 **La Chica de Rojo**

* * *

El sonido irritante de una alarma se accionó a las 5:30 AM, exactamente igual que todos los días, aún ni siquiera había salido el sol y ya estaba en marcha, pero para mí hoy no significaba nada especial. Mi rutina comenzó como siempre, ducharme, afeitarme, vestirme y salir por la puerta de mi apartamento que compré hace un par de años.

Todos mis días eran igual, día tras día y nada cambiaba, tengo que reconocer que soy un hombre que amo tener unas rutinas establecidas, cosa que me proporciona un estado de paz mental y la calma suficiente para llevar a cabo mi ajetreada vida de negocios, aunque a veces tengo que reconocer que me encuentro a mi mismo pensando en que quiero ese " _algo más_ ", no es que fuese un ingrato que no sabía la suerte que tenía al estar en la posición privilegiada en la que estoy. Mi fortuna es resultado del duro trabajo y el esfuerzo durante años y por supuesto algo sobre estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado, pero ahora que tengo todo eso, me gustaría estar con alguien con quien compartir todo eso. Ese alguien especial que te cambia la vida.

Martin mi chofer y una de mis personas de mayor confianza me esperaba café en mano delante del coche a las afueras del edificio, y antes de dar las seis de la mañana ya estábamos deslizándonos por las silenciosas y dormidas calles de camino a mis oficinas en la otra parte de la ciudad, mientras tanto aproveché como cada mañana para responder unas cuantas decenas de correos de trabajo que se acumulaban en mi bandeja cada noche. El tráfico a estas horas era más bien escaso y el viaje hasta allí apenas nos llevaría 20 minutos.

Me encuentro entrando por la puerta del edificio que alberga mi empresa a las 6.20 am y el lugar esta desierto, aún no había nadie en las oficinas, a veces pienso que el mejor momento del día es este, en el que puedo trabajar sin interrupciones y llamadas, me dirigí rápido a mi despacho no sin antes hacer una rápida parada en la mesa de mi secretaria, ¡Dios amaba a esta mujer! Dejaba cada noche mi agenda actualizada hasta el más mínimo detalle, esta mujer es el orden y la eficacia en persona e hice una nota mental para recordarme que debía aumentarle el sueldo.

Leyendo por encima encontró un par de reuniones a lo largo del día, una cita con Iván un par de horas mas tarde para desayunar y por la noche la gala anual en el museo que una de las muchas asociaciones benéficas daban para recaudar dinero, odiaba esas galas, no por la causa que es verdaderamente algo importante si no por el jaleo y la excesiva apariencia de las cosas, la prensa por todos lados y toda el grupo de la alta sociedad intentando lucir sus mejor cara a pesar de que se matarían unos a otros, pensó seriamente en ignorar la invitación a la gala pero eso iba a ser un foco de rumores y atención no deseada que ahora mismo no necesitaba.

Ya en mi despacho recojo los periódicos del día que alguien había dejado allí mucho más temprano y comienzo a leer las noticias en la sección financiera, algo sobre la Dragomir Holdings me llama la atención, la noticia comenta algo sobre la vuelta a la ciudad de las herederas y que acudirán esta noche a la gala, eso me despierta la curiosidad, mi empresa hace negocios con Dragomir Holdings pero jamás me he reunido con ellas en persona, llevo meses interesado en intensificar mis negocios con ellos y emprender un par de proyectos de investigación, pero desde la muerte de Eric Dragomir fundador y director, se había vuelto una empresa bastante cerrada y conservadora, tal vez podría conocer esta noche a las hermanas y ver si estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón o llevaban algo de aire fresco a la empresa.

Dejo los periódicos y me pongo a trabajar con el ordenador mientras veo como amanecía desde los grandes ventanales del despacho y antes de que ni siquiera me dé cuenta la oficina es un hervidero de gente y teléfonos sonando y mi amigo de toda la vida entraba por la puerta con su típica sonrisa arrogantemente jocosa.

-Buenos días chico grande, ¿listo para desayunar? Porque yo estoy hambriento, una nena me ha tenido toda la noche haciendo horas extra, y... - dijo Iván mientras se sentaba en una de sillas en frente de mi mesa.

-En serio Iván, para! Es que siempre tienes que hablar así sobre tus líos- respondo cortándolo divertido. Iván es mi mejor amigo de pero no entiende de límites y si los conoce tiende a saltárselos – ¿Que hemos hablado sobre el exceso de información? No estoy interesado en conocer cada detalle de tus actividades nocturnas.

-Oooh vamos tío, los hombres hablan de esto ¿no? Ahora en serio muévete, lo que no es una broma eso de que estoy hambriento...- me contesta Ivan al ver que había decidido ignorarlo y seguía enganchado ante una pila de documentos y la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

El desayuno con Iván es uno de mis rituales favoritos, algo que hacemos casi a diario, Iván y yo hemos sido amigos desde que íbamos al colegio, y aunque en carácter y personalidad somos totalmente polos opuestos nos complementamos y hemos conseguido permanecer juntos a través de los años, Iván

Que había nacido en una familia rica había optado por no seguir los pasos de su padre y entrar en medicina, consiguiendo graduarse el primero de su clase y consolidarse como uno de los médicos más respetados del país. Quién diría que el fiestero y mujeriego de mi amigo tenía ciertos valores y cabeza suficiente para ser un gran doctor. Yo sin embargo había optado por el sector empresarial.

\- Nos veremos esta noche en la gala con Eddie ¿verdad?- me dice Iván con la boca llena mientras devora su desayuno. –No irás a rajarte?-

-Claro que iré, las Dragomir estarán allí y quiero echarles uno ojo, estoy interesado en un par de proyectos con su empresa- dije totalmente serio.

-Ooh vamos tío, ni siquiera puedes dejar de pensar en trabajar ni un segundo, es una gala se supone que tienes que pasar un buen rato, ligar y esas cosas, ya sabes es una fiesta. Espera no creo que sepas lo que es eso..- Iván dice de repente serio ante la actitud tan profesional que le estoy dando. -¿Por cierto hace cuanto que no sales con una chica? ¿Desde aquella loca del pelo oscuro como se llamaba.. Thassy.. Tash…?-

-Natasha, Iván se llama Natasha y no está loca.. No mucho al menos- digo riendo al fin las gracias de mi amigo, aunque la verdad es que tenía razón y hacia ya bastante desde que había salido con una mujer y acordándome entre escalofríos de la loca de Tasha.– Al contrario que tú, que no sabes cómo parar.-

-Eeeh.. Yo solo quiero saber que hay ahí fuera antes de elegir una definitiva que sea la señora Zeklos- dijo con un mohín Iván. - ¿Por cierto?- dice de repente bastante serio.- ¿Crees que las Dragomir estarán buenas?-

No puedo evitar más que poner los ojos en blanco ante las estupideces de Iván, es cierto que también me picaba cierta curiosidad sobre las hermanas, no era precisamente su belleza lo que tengo en mente en este momento, aunque es verdad que apenas nada sobre ellas, los Dragomir habían protegido muy bien a sus hijos de estar en el foco de atención a pesar de que ellos mismo estaban bastante expuestos y colaboraban en diversas asociaciones benéficas. A parte nadie sabía de ellas desde el accidente que mató a los Dragomir. Su vuelta era algo que había armado bastante revuelo en mi círculo social y todo el mundo estaba ansioso por conocerlas.

El sonido del móvil de Iván me saca de lleno de mis pensamientos sobre las dos chicas, resulta ser el móvil de trabajo de Iván, que haciendo gala de unos modales que misteriosamente solo aparecen a la hora de trabajar, responde rápidamente, apenas un minuto después cuelga el teléfono y sé que nuestra reunión ha terminado.

-Eey D! Me tengo que ir, una urgencia, pero hablamos luego ¿vale? No creas que te has librado de la conversación sobre una novia solo porque algunos tengamos que trabajar.- me suelta mientras se burla de mi falta de compañía femenina y sale por la puerta del establecimiento.

-Hasta esta noche colega- se despido mientras dejo algo de dinero sobre la mesa y me pongo la chaqueta de traje. No puedo dejar de reírme, otro de los misteriosos talentos de mi amigo es encontrar alguna urgencia a la que acudir y esquivar la hora de pagar.

.-.-.-.-.

La mañana había pasado tan rápidamente entre reuniones de trabajo y llamadas que ni siquiera he podido despegarme de la oficina, hasta que mi secretaria asoma la cabeza por la puerta y me obliga a marcharme a casa con la excusa de que tengo que prepararme para la gala. Gimo mentalmente ya casi había olvidado esa maldita fiesta. Llego a casa cuarenta minutos después y me pongo a prepararme para el circo que me espera, no es que yo sea una persona tímida, pero desde luego no me gusta que mi vida sea analizada a fondo por la prensa, todo esto me hace muy celoso de mi intimidad. Mantener una relación con una persona se vuelve imposible y el constante acoso de la prensa no es algo que facilite las cosas a una pareja. Las chicas que conocía o salían espantadas ante aquel show o bien solo se pegaban a el por puro interés personal. Otro de los motivos que lo mantenían soltero. Con un rápido movimiento de mis manos termino de atarme la corbata y doy por finalizada mi sesión de pensamientos deprimentes y salgo por la puerta de casa.

Ya en el coche a las afueras del lugar observo el despliegue de cámaras y focos y suspiro, doy un último vistazo a su reloj que me confirma que Iván ya debería estar dentro y al menos ir por su segunda copa, salgo por la puerta del coche y subo las escaleras del lugar tan rápido como puedo apenas deteniéndome los segundos de cortesía necesarios ante la prensa y salir corriendo de allí sin parecer grosero. Probablemente no lo haya conseguido.

Ya dentro del lugar y a salvo de flashes y preguntas, reviso con un rápido vistazo el lugar para encontrar a mis amigos, cosa que no me resulta muy difícil con mi altura, ventajas de ser alto supongo pienso mientras me encamino hacia la terraza donde los veo charlar animadamente.

Saludo a Eddie e Iván que por lo que capto estaban hablando de trabajo, bueno.., más o menos.

-Hey Dimitri, ¿sabes a quien he ido a ver esta mañana?- dijo Iván mientras cogía una copa de champagne que un camarero servía en bandejas y dejaba otra vacía. –Las Dragomir, y están buenas, tío.-

-Iván..- Me quejo junto con Eddie al mismo tiempo ante sus palabras, jamás iba a madurar, Iván no tenía ni siquiera un tipo ideal, cualquier chica guapa estaba dentro de su radar y no sé como lo hace pero todas caen rendidas a sus pies.

-Vamos no empieces Iván, Solo tengo un interés en hacer negocios con su empresa no en ligar con ellas.- digo y mientras intento desviar la conversación que se está formando de nuevo sobre mi nula "vida sentimental" con algunas preguntas a Eddie, que empieza a hablar sobre sus planes del fin de semana y el resultado de un partido de baloncesto, cuando noto que Iván es interrumpido por un par de chicas.

Una joven rubia que dice algunos rápidos saludo y menciona unas disculpas antes de salir corriendo a saludar a alguien que pasaba cerca de nosotros. Pero lo que me llama la atención y me deja momentáneamente sin palabras es la pequeña preciosidad morena que tengo ante mis ojos, sus ojos marrones, sus suaves formas y sus labios llenos me tienen hipnotizado. _Joder Dimitri reacciona_ me digo a mi mismo desde algún lugar de mi cerebro pero sigo paralizado. Veo como ella se dirige a Iván y caigo en que ellos ya se han conocido esta mañana. De repente oigo algo que me saca de mi conmoción, ¿Está Iván intentando ligar con ella? Y algo que se asemeja demasiado a los celos asoma su cabeza dentro de mí. No sé de donde viene eso pero no me gusta pensar en Iván cerca de ella.

"...creo el sorprendido de verla aquí soy yo, pensé que guardaría reposo como le ordené." – y siento la curiosidad de saber que le ocurre a este ángel, que requiere los servicios médicos de mi amigo.

-"Entonces me temo que tu tendrás que llamarme Rose, y sobre lo de estar aquí.. Bueno ya has conocido a mi hermana Vasilisa, ella nunca acepta un no por respuesta."- le dice a Iván que asiente con una sonrisa.

Y con una gran sonrisa ella se gira para saludarnos a Eddie y a mí.

-"Disculpad por la intromisión, mi nombre es Rose."- dice mientras yo me quedo mirando con su nombre sale de sus perfectos labios.

Iván mientras me mira y veo como con sus ojos me suplica que deje de hacer el idiota y empieza por presentarle a Eddie primero dándome unos segundos para recomponer lo que seguro es mi cara de idiota.

-"y este de aquí…"- dice Iván mientras me señala. -"Es mi gran amigo, socio de negocios, y soltero de oro de la ciudad Dimitri Belikov"

Oír sus palabras me hace rodar los ojos, por supuesto que Iván iba a decir alguna de sus típicas tonterías. Agarro la mano de Rose y me inclino dejando un ligero beso en su mano.

.-"Encantado de conocerte Rose"- Digo con voz suave y una sonrisa.

Y ella parece que se queda en blanco, me hace pensar momentáneamente en la posibilidad de que ella haya tenido una reacción similar a la mía cuando la he visto. ¿Podría yo tener tanta suerte?

-"Estas bien?". Comento con algo de preocupación, igual no se encuentra bien y yo estoy aquí fantaseando con la posibilidad de que Rose y yo podamos conocernos, ella se ruboriza y retira su mano rápidamente de la mía mientras asiente afirmativamente.

\- "Tendréis que disculparme por mi comportamiento, estoy bastante agotada del viaje y la falta de comida decente en este sitio junto con los medicamentos puede que me tengan bastante fuera de onda esta noche." – dice junto con una suave sonrisa.

No puedo apartar mi vista de ella pero por el rabillo del ojo veo como Iván que se ha dado cuenta de mi reacción ante Rose empieza una conversación con Eddie y me deja sutilmente espacio para estar con ella.

Su piel color almendra me tiene totalmente hechizado y me pregunto si será tan suave al tacto como me lo estoy imaginando.

-"Y que es lo que te trae a la ciudad Rose?"-le pregunto, a pesar de que los rumores son que han vuelto para encargarse de los negocios, siento curiosidad de saber el porqué de la repentina vuelta. No es que la empresa fuese mal sin ellas al cargo. Probablemente podrían haber vivido toda su vida cómodamente sin tener que hacerse cargo de la empresa.

-"Negocios familiares, Lis.. Vasilisa y yo acabamos de graduarnos y fuimos reclamadas por el deber."- bromea aunque en sus ojos noto cierta tensión cuando habla de su "deber". Claramente puedo ver que no fue su idea el volver.

-"Y a ti Dimitri?" Qué te sacó de la congelada Rusia?- me dice y su pregunta curiosa me hace reír.

"América es la tierra de las oportunidades ¿no Rose?."- le contesto, suavemente dándome cuenta de que no pretendía ofender y que sus palabras parecen motivadas por una sincera curiosidad que veo en sus ojos.

-"Mi familia se trasladó aquí al cumplir yo dieciséis años, ellos viven a las afueras de la ciudad todos juntos en una gran casa.- le digo sonriendo, a pesar de que no vea todos los días a mi familia los amo y intento ir al menos un par de veces a la semana por casa y pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos.

-"Debe ser genial, toda la familia unida."- Comenta Rose aunque su tono es frio y ligeramente triste. Puedo entender porque el tema de la familia aún es un punto sensible para ella. Y aunque siento curiosidad por saber más me callo. -" _Genial Belikov_ "- pienso, solo tú sabes deprimir a una chica nada más conocerla. No me gusta ver a esta preciosa chica triste así que con una suave risa intento desviar sus pensamientos y contesto a su pregunta.

-"Desde luego mi infancia nunca fue aburrida con tres hermanas, siempre había alguien gritando, peleando por algún vestido, o algo de maquillaje, pero lo mejor de mi hogar son las cenas familiares de mi madre, esa mujer sí que sabe como cocinar.. "- digo y antes de terminar soy interrumpido groseramente por un hombre al que apenas conozco.

Rose y yo nos separamos rápidamente, apenas me he dado cuenta de la escasa distancia que había entre nosotros. Había algo en ella que había hecho como si solo estuviéramos ella y yo aquí. Y este imbécil acaba de romper eso.

El hombre sigue hablándome sobre negocios, ¿es que no se da cuenta de lo grosero que está siendo? Por desgracia para mí, no puedo echar a este hombre a patadas como me gustaría, mantengo algunos negocios con su empresa y un mal gesto por mi parte podría suponerme importantes pérdidas, pero tampoco quiero dejar la conversación con Rose, su cara parece estar de repente pálida, y antes de que pueda hacer nada por solucionar este y librarme de este hombre, veo como ella se despide murmurando sobre no encontrarse bien y disculparse por acaparar mi tiempo y huye corriendo.

Sigo con mi mirada el lugar por donde se ha ido, saliendo de la terraza donde nos encontrábamos y entrando al gran salón. Miro al imbécil que tengo delante que sigue hablando sobre cifras y "no sé que mas" y me hierve la sangre, por suerte Eddie y Iván se han dado cuenta de lo ocurrido hace unos segundo y se acercan al hombre y a mí.

Eddie lo distrae con una pregunta mientras Iván me mira y dice. –"Vamos D, ve a por ella."- y no tardo ni un segundo en agradecérselo mientras salgo corriendo en busca de ella.

Llevo más de veinte minutos recorriendo el salón y tratando de esquivar gente y estoy empezando a desesperarme, se habrá ido de la fiesta pienso con ligero pánico. Pero entonces veo a mi izquierda a su hermana hablando con un Ozera y me relajo, ¿No se habrá ido sin ella, no?

Mi caminata me lleva hasta el último lugar donde podría estar, los servicios. No es como si pudiera entrar dentro del lavabo de señoras así que me decido por esperar fuera y escasamente un minuto después una señora mayor sale por la puerta.

-"Disculpe señora, no habrá visto a una chica morena con un vestido rojo por aquí"- digo intentando sonar casual.

La mujer me mira con una media sonrisa. –"Ooh.. Su chica salió hace unos minutos de aquí, sabes parecía bastante desorientada y pálida. Murmuraba algo sobre llegar a casa joven." Me dice.

Oír aquello me acelera el corazón, ¿Desorientada?¿Pálida?, mi urgencia por encontrarla es aún mayor. Y sin más me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida para ver si ella está allí, mientras cojo el móvil y marco el número de Iván, que me responde al segundo tono.

-"Iván, no la encuentro y al parecer una señora se ha encontrado con ella en los servicios dice que estaba pálida y desorientada, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla." Digo rápidamente.

-"Estamos en ello colega"- y sin más, corto la línea.

Estoy dándome la vuelta para ir adentro a buscarla cuando algo ligero y suave se estrella contra mí, instintivamente me giro para agarrar a la persona que no parece haberme visto y evitar que se caiga cuando me doy cuenta de que es ella.

Alivio atraviesa todo mi cuerpo, la sostengo entre mis brazos y empiezo a decirle. -"Rose! Estas bien? Te llevo buscando un rato, te fuiste muy rápido.."- Pero es entonces cuando al tenerla tan cerca me doy cuenta de su piel pálida y el sudor pegajoso que hay en su cara y cuerpo. Algo no va bien y sé que tengo que llamar a Iván ya mismo. Veo como intenta decir algo pero antes de ni siquiera llegar a pronunciar algo comprensible, su cuerpo va flojo y se desmaya en mis brazos.

La recojo estilo novia y me dirijo hacia mi chofer, que está en la cola junto a los demás coches frente al lugar, me ve llegar con Rose en mis brazos y rápidamente me abre la puerta de la parte trasera, me mira con asombro y le digo que me lleve a casa rápidamente. No suelto a Rose en todo el camino pero me las apaño para alcanzar mi móvil de la chaqueta del traje y llamar a Iván.

-"Iván, la tengo. Se ha desmayado, vamos de camino a mi casa. Trae tu culo volando aquí ya, y dile a Eddie que busque a su hermana y le diga lo que ha ocurrido y que está con nosotros."- digo con un tono autoritario que no admite contestaciones o dudas.

-"Estoy allí en diez minutos Dimitri."- contesta seriamente y sé que estoy hablando con el Doctor Zeklos no con mi amigo de toda la vida.

Y mientras vamos cruzando la ciudad a toda velocidad camino a mi apartamento no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Rose, parece tan fuerte y débil a la vez.. Y en ese mismo momento me doy cuenta de esta mujer, mi Roza me va a cambiar la vida radicalmente.

* * *

Por: Vaana

Y aquí esta mi one-shot, primero que todo decir que mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?, lo tenía escrito hace semanas pero como mis grandes amigas Jcastillo y Asideilogica21 saben he estado un poquito enferma y tuve que centrarme un poquito en mi primero. Segundo de todo y no menos importante es que he disfrutado enormemente leyendo los one-shot de mis compañeras, son realmente geniales y me hace una especial ilusión haber compartido esto con ellas. Yo creo que podría leer sus historias una y otra vez sin cansarme.

Y por ultimo quiero dedicarle el capitulo a mi amiga Jcastillo porque siempre consigue dejarme alucinada con lo superwoman que es y lo mucho que me hace reír.


	10. Nota Final

_Agradecimientos:_

* * *

A nombre mío y de mis compañeras: EscritorasVA, queremos agradecer tanto el entusiasmo obtenido como el apoyo mostrado para este, nuestro primer proyecto juntas.

Apreciamos mucho el que nos hayan dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo para leernos y motivarnos con todos sus comentarios positivos.

ROMITRI, Historias Cortas de Colección, ha sido una grata experiencia compartida y en gran medida se lo debemos a la respuesta de cada una de ustedes, por eso… _muchas gracias._

Solo nos queda pedirles que estén al pendiente de futuros proyectos y que aunque no disponemos del tiempo que desearíamos tener para escribir, seguiremos echando a volar la imaginación para crear y compartir nuestros trabajos con ustedes.

Nos gustaría, y sé que mis compañeras no me dejarán mentir, que nos escribieran. Ya sea para comentar o sugerir aquello sobre lo cual les gustaría leer. Tenemos un montón de ideas, pero como dicen: cada cabeza es un mundo, y en el de nosotras, **ROMITRI** es una infinidad de posibilidades.

Desde el grandioso mundo que ha creado Richelle Mead; hasta el maestro que se enamora de la alumna; los grandes amigos que crecieron juntos; los futuros reyes; los compañeros de clase que se han declarado la guerra; la joven pareja a la espera de su primer bebé; el multimillonario en busca de una secretaria, niñera, etc. Como dije, las variaciones son inmensas.

Chicas: Euda, Brenda-I, asideilogica21, CARLET77, Vaana y DaniBelikova16, ha sido un placer. He disfrutado como nunca y espero poder seguir haciéndolo. Así como también, que esta pequeña comunidad vaya en expansión. Muchas felicidades y aún queda mucho por hacer.

Por último, pero no menos importante, me gustaría terminar haciendo un agradecimiento especial a Jcastillo: amiga, mucho de esto es gracias a ti. Pues fuiste y sigues siendo un pilar importantísimo para la edificación de todo esto.

Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima, Isy.


End file.
